Beautiful Disaster
by XintoxicatedxbyxTwilightX
Summary: Bella Swan didnt ask for a life like this. She was born into it. A abusive father and a mother addicted to meds. She has to fend for her little sister. Can she deal with this on her own? What if she cracks. Can a new family in town help her through it? RR
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so for this story, im venting:) I started writing it on paper than my BFF read it and said to post it. So review and tell me what ya think:) Thanks.**

* * *

Bella's POV

Same ol' routine every single morning. Wake up early, take a cold shower cause the hot is always out, care for Maddie, cook breakfast for my father...thankfully he was absent this morning. He had left for work yesterday and hadn't come home. He said he had some 'late work'. Me and my older brother Jacob knew that was not the case. My mother Renee on the other hand believed every word that came from his mouth as if he could only speak the truth. His late night working never really consisted of working. He was always out with his secret girlfriend. I had met her only once when he brought her home when Renee wasn't here. My mother was always too doped up on meds to realize he was cheating. Jacob nor I had the courage to tell her. She's probably just yell at us for lying. She knew we didn't like our father much. Charlie had threatened us not to, Jacob could deafened himself when it came to my fathers neglect fullness. I on the other hand could not do much. I was about 103 pounds of skin and bones. I could never fight off Charlie when he was either drunk or angry. I had tried...didn't turn out too well. I knew now to save my energy. To not fight back. Because with the energy I had left, I had to use to defend Maddie. Charlie hadn't gone for her...yet. She was just a child. Only 6 years old. I couldn't bare the thought of Charlie beating on her. Id take a hit for her any day.

I pondered this as I watched her eat her cereal. I didn't bother eating myself. We didn't have much food to begin with. Mind as well save it. I sighed. I hadn't slept well in the last month. My fingers drummed absentmindedly against the counter tops. I would have to get going soon. I had to walk to school. Usually Jake drove me, but he was already gone. He had graduated last year. He was trying to keep a steady job, since my father wasn't much help with paying the piling stack of bills. Jake took it upon himself to be the true man in the house. Neither of us were a big fan of our father. He wasn't much of a father to begin with. But we both banned together to put up with him. My mom was still upstairs, sleeping off the pills she had taken last night. She wasn't much of a mother either. I was more of a mother figure to Maddie than she was.

I couldn't put it off much longer. I kissed Maddie's forehead, saying a quick goodbye. I stole a glance at myself in the hallway mirror. I grimaced. Not much I could do with the limp and lifeless hair that hung over my shoulders. The dark blue sweatshirt was nothing but ordinary as well. It hung baggy off my form. A hand me down from Jake. Plain blue jeans and my lucky pair of old ratted converse. Nothing about me popped. Nothing about me was special. With a huff I swung my back pack over my shoulder and walked out into the light drizzle. I pulled my hoodie up and continued my 2 mile walk to school. I didn't look back at the old house I called my home. It was run down and out of place. The neighborhood wasn't the best either. Alot of the time, we go without electricity...or water. Hence the reason for Jake's job.

I was almost to school now. Hm. Forks High. What could I say about this school? Alot of snobs ruled over everyone else. Not even alot of kids came here. We were a small town. I guess you could say I was a outcast. I was pretty much on my own here. You wouldn't even believe the rumors I had heard about myself. I got to school with seconds to spare. I got to first period. I was last to enter, I could feel eyes on me...I paid them no attention. I especially ignored the amused stares of Jessica and Lauren. The schools biggest whores you could say. They didn't like me for some reason, the feeling was mutual. They had pointed out things so inconsequential...It was ridiculous. I kept my cool though. I had never cared what people thought of me. So when a snarky comment escaped the lips from none other than the devil herself I did nothing but smile.

"Guess Goodwill had another big sale. Looks like Swan cleaned the place out." Jess laughed. A few people around her chuckled lightly. I just kept walking and took my seat in the back. Alone.

Maybe it was just me but 1st period always droned on longer than necessary. I was more than happy when the bell rang. I got out quick enough to escape another comment from the snob squad. My next 3 classes werent as long. They were just boring. Lunch was the same as every other day. I sat isolated from everyone else with my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights. _I never ate at lunch. One, because I didn't have the money to pay for over pricey food that made me want to gag. And secondly, I was use to not eating on a regular basis. It didnt bother me...not eating. I was dreading next period though....I had Biology, but I sat next to none other than Jessica Stanley herself. I sighed aggravated when the bell for next period rang. I walked slowly to 6th period. Considering ditching. But rethought when I thought of how mad Charlie would be. I didn't speak as I sat down. Jess came in last and moved her seat far from mine.

"Jeeze Bella....shower much?" She laughed and sat down. Obviously proud of her joke.

"I bet it took you all lunch period to come up with that huh Jess?" I smirked. She glowered at me. I became amused with her expression. "Lets see. How does a blonde's brain cell die?" I asked honestly. She kept scowling. I laughed once. "Alone." I finally whispered. She scoffed and flipped her hair and looked at the board. I smiled. Lets see her reply after a come back like that. After about 2 minutes. She whispered back.

"I cant help it you have no life Swan." She growled. Was this the best she could come up with?

"And you do?" I laughed. Once again she said nothing.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted and dreaded walking home. But I managed. Maddie was happy to see me. She clung to my knees. Hugging me. She had already gotten home from kindergarden.

"I missed you Bellss." She sighed.

"Hey kido." I picked her up and placed her on my hip. I knew Charlie was home. Jake wasn't though. I walked into the kitchen, Charlie was angrily eating a bowl of dry cereal.

"Hey dad." I sighed.

"Where in the hell have you been?" He growled. I set Maddie back down on the floor She fled to the living room.

"I had to walk home." I reminded him. He scowled at me, then set his unappetizing bowl of cereal on the counter. He approached me.

"Don't talk back to me." He growled. "Why isn't dinner done?"

"We have no groceries." I said. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did I say about talking back?" He asked.

"You asked me a question." I scoffed.

Before I could really comprehend what had happend. A hand whipped across my cheek. I knew from experience that crying out in pain didn't help. I never shed a tear. I had to be strong, for Maddie especially. I stared absently at his bowl of forgotten corn flakes. Waiting for the pain to stop. They did momentarily. I focused back into reality. Bad idea. I felt my legs being shoved from underneath me. More pain. I felt pain, the numbness, then more pain. I felt myself begin to black out. I almost welcomed it. Anything was better than this. I could smell the rust and salt from the blood. My blood. It ran down my neck, than down my back. It overwhelmed me. Then I was out.

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming...or even alive for that matter. I stood in a beautiful meadow. It was green with wild flowers. But I was alone. And that's what scared me the most. Being alone. After what felt like a life time of this dream. A shadow emerged from the woods. It was blurred and unrecognizable. It beckoned me to come to it. I knew then I was dreaming. I could feel Maddie's small palm curving to my cheek. I was intrigued by this strange dream. I wanted to go to the shadow. But slowly i focused back into reality. I had to wake up...for Maddie. I let my eyes crack open. I saw her worried expression staring down at me. Then she sighed with relief.

"Oh sissy." She gushed. She wrapped her arms around my neck. The motion caused me to wince in pain. She didn't notice. I knew I wasn't on the kitchen floor anymore. I was in a Maddie and I's room. Laying on my bed. How had I gotten here? I sat up, wincing.

"How did I get up here?" I asked dazed. She frowned.

"Daddy hurt you pretty bad. Jake carried you up here. He even bandaged your arm for you. See." She motioned to my right hand. It was wrapped up. I flexed it a bit. Yep. Definitely sprained. Must have happened when I caught my fall. I looked at the clock. It read 5am. I had slept through the whole night. I stood up, cracking my back. I couldn't find a part of my body that didn't hurt. I walked to my bathroom. I scowled at the girl in the mirror. I had a bruise forming on my cheek. I could hide it with cover up. My neck had a few bad cuts. I could hide those too. Ugh...I didn't even want to think about what my back looked like.

I took a quick shower. I didnt have much time. I had to walk again. I put a pair of jeans on with a white tank top. I added my blue hoodie ontop . Slipped my shoes on and went back to the bathroom. I yanked a brush through my hair and then brushed my teeth. I added my cover up last. I headed downstairs.

Jake was there on the couch with Maddie. He gave me a apologetic smile.

"Thanks Jake." I held up my wrist. He frowned then.

"It looked worse last night." He grumbled.

"Wheres dad?" I asked confused. He would have been yelling by now.

"He left last night. He and mom got into it. So he left. Thank god." He growled.

At least he was gone. For now. I looked back at the clock. I was gonna be late if I didn't head out now. Jake noticed.

"I could drive you." He offered.

"No. its okay. Save your gas." I insisted.

"Its fine Bells. I got payed yesterday." I sighed but nodded. He grabbed his keys and off we went.

I got to school on time today. That's a first. I went to my locker and grabbed my Spanish book. I was glad I hadn't seen Jess or Lauren. By second period the only thing anyone talked about were the five new kids that came today. I didn't know for sure, I hadn't seen them yet. I never would understand why people made such a big deal about new kids. They are all just like us. I pondered this as I headed to lunch. I had to admit...I was starving. But I didn't let it get to me. I sat down at the usual table and pulled out my book. I was just getting to the part when Heathcliff returns when I heard a sing song voice next to me.

"Hi. Im Alice. Do you mind if we sit here?" She asked. I looked up to see the girl named Alice. To say she was beautiful was a understatement. Her hand was gestured to what looked like her family. I gawked for a moment before answering.

"Y-yeah sure. Here I'll go." I proceeded to stand up to leave but her tiny hand captured my wrist.

"Nonsense. Stay and eat with us. We haven't really met anyone yet." She laughed. She eyed the empty space in front of me where my food should have been. "Whats your name?" She asked. They all sat down.

"B-Bella Swan." I stammered.

"Its nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Jasper. His sister Rose. Her boyfriend Emmett. And that's my lame brother Edward." They all smiled at me. I didn't meet eye contact, but smiled back. It was strange. They were pleased to meet me. A outsider. I could feel the stares burning through my table. People were obviously making talk about this. Sitting here as they ate became a bit awkward and I excused myself.

"Really Alice. I need to catch up on some homework. I'll see you around." I offered. I stood up.

"Yeah definitely. See ya Bella." I smiled and walked out.

I walked down to the library. I came here alot when I didn't want to sit in a over crowded lunch room. Or I wanted to read in silence.

When the bell for Biology rang I was disappointed. I wanted to read more. I trudged off to class anyway. I was pleased to see the teacher had separated Jess and I. It didn't stop her from making a comment from across the room.

"You know Bella. You should really get a life." This was getting old. She used that one on me every day.

"Go work a street corner." I replied back. That shut her up.

I sat down, resting my notebook and book on my desk. I rested my head in my hands exhausted. I heard a few gasps and giggles and a low murmur.

"Please take a seat next to Ms. Swan." I didn't look up. I knew it was one of the new kids. I just prayed it wasn't Alice. The lecture began as the seat next to me moved.

"Bella....right?" I heard a velvety voice ask from beside me. I looked up to see who it was. My eyes locked with his green ones. I didn't even turn from embarrassment. I kept staring. His mouth turned into a sheepish grin. "Uhh...." I was at loss for words. This guy had taken my voice. I hadn't paid attention to him at lunch because I was trying to escape his nutty sister. "Y-yeah." I stuttered. He smiled.

"Im Edward. I believe I met you earlier." I just nodded. Embarassed. I realized I had to look away. I quickly turned my gaze back to the front.

I hid my face with my hair. I once in a while stole quick glances at him during the hour. I almost sighed with relief when the bell rang.

"Wuthering Heights?" He asked out of no where. I turned to him. He was eyeing me. I shrugged. He laughed then. "Good book. Classic." I smiled. This guy liked books. Something I adored.

I was still shocked that I grabbed my backpack with the wrong hand. I gasped quietly and winced. I traded hands and began packing. I realized I had attracted a audience. Edward eyes me curiously.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked concerned. What do I tell him? I couldn't tell him. But I didn't want to lie. I was bad at lying.

"Oh...I um...tripped. I caught myself though. I'm kinda a klutz." I rambled. My cheeks blazed. He seemed to of bought it. At least half of it was true.

I waved it off like it was un important. It would have passed smoothly if Jess hadnt of made a bad remark.

"She hurt it from all those hand jobs. I'd stay away from her Eddie. Who knows what diseases she has." She laughed. My cheeks flamed even more. I glowered at her than quickly escaped the room. Leaving Edward behind. I was maybe halfway down the hall when I heard a voice. "Bella!" I walked even faster. I got to my locker. I never bothered locking it. Why would someone steal from a person who didn't have anything? I kept my eyes in my locker, getting my final book for the day.

"Bella...Im...sorry." Edward said when he approached me. I scoffed and slammed my door shut. I stared at him confused.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have been so nosy." He replied back sheepishly. I had startled him when I laughed.

"Its fine. Shes always like that." I assured him. He grinned slightly.

"Like what? A.....bitch?" He asked. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. It had been so long since I had laughed. I hadn't realized till the warning bell rang that we were going to be late.

"Shouldnt be late on your first day." I sighed. He laughed.

"I'll just blame it on you." He sneered lightly.

In this moment, I felt something. I had never felt before. Whether it was from my lack of inability to think or the lack of food intake. My stomach and mind were comforted with a warm feeling. A feeling I only assumed was friendship. It felt nice. I liked the feeling it brought myself. It was taken away though when he turned back to make it back in time for class. He had taken my happiness with him. For now.

* * *

**An: So tell me if I should continue?**

**:)**

**I have a poll on my profile. Wich new story should I start? GO VOTE!**

**Anywho. SHould I contiue? I'll continue if a certain number of reviews**

**come up. SO DO IT. If you want the next chappie:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to who DID review:) If you guys want the story to go one you MUST reviewXD**

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't help the smile that was plastered to my face. I was on my way home now. I couldn't quite explain or identify the feeling that had nestled deep down inside my stomach. I liked it even though it was foreign to me. A feeling I had never experienced before. A feeling that someone actually cared. It felt nice. To be wanted. Edward was obviously nice enough to even talk to me. I hadn't had real friends before and the feeling of a growing friendship felt amazing. The yearning I had to be in his presence was something I missed at this exact moment. Hopefully our friendship could grow.

I was so caught up in my ramble that I hadn't realized I was home. It was strange. No Maddie there to great me. Where was she? I walked into the kitchen and walked in on my mother sitting at the table sipping some coffee. I kept my eyes off the bottles around her, filled with her prescription pills.

"A bit late for coffee, don't ya' think?" I asked jokingly. She grimaced at me un-amused. "Where's Maddie?" I asked. Her brow furrowed for a moment. She rubbed her temples.

"I'm not sure. I think Jake took her." She never knew. She wasn't ever aware of her children's lives. I just nodded. At least Maddie was out of the house. Poor girl spent 80 percent of her time inside all day. Without really noticing I opened the fridge door. Out of habit. I did a double take this time. We had food. Lots of it! I gaped at the full fridge.

"Whoa." I murmured. My mom smiled.

"Charlie went shopping." She mumbled. I immediately shut the fridge door. The once appetizing food now looked repulsive now that I knew my father had bought it. I wouldn't dare touch it. He most likely bought it for himself. My stomach growled frantically. I sighed and grabbed a paper cup from the cupboard and placed it under the faucet. Water was about all I could drink.

I sighed again. Satisfied. For now. My mother spoke then.

"Bells dear. Do you mind handing me the Tylenol from the pantry?" She had just finished popping another pill. I looked at her disappointed. She didn't notice. I gave her the bottle though. I never understood the need for her to take pills. Everything had been great till she found that obsession. That's also around the time Charlie started changing. I walked to Maddie and my room. We shared one. Maddie's toys cluttered the floor. While my side was immaculate. I had nothing to do. My homework was done. With a huff I started picking up her toys and placing them in the toy chest. I straightened up her bed. I had been up here alone for a while, so when the door swung open I jumped not expecting anyone to come in. Jake walked in with a sleeping Maddie on his hip.

"Jeeze Jake. Knock much? I thought you were dad!" I guess he saw the terror behind my eyes. He frowned.

"Sorry." He layed Maddie down on her bed. He tossed me a grocery bag. "Would you forgive me if I gave you these?" He smiled at me. I stared at him curiously then opened the bag.

He had gotten me a box of granola bars. Whenever I got money these were what I bought. Easy to hide and Charlie never knew I ate them. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks Jay." I laughed. He shrugged.

"I can tell you haven't been eating much." I frowned. Did I really look that skinny? I couldn't help it.

"You know dad bought lots of food?" I noted. His face grew angry.

"Yeah. He yelled at me cause I made Maddie waffles earlier. That's why I went out and bought food for us. Apparently not even she is allowed to eat." He ran a hand through his hair. "Good night." He smiled and trudged off to his room. I smiled back and watched him leave. I decided to save the granola bars for later. When I was super hungry. It was tolerable now. No need to stuff my face now. I frowned at the box before stuffing them under my bed. A place where Charlie wouldn't find them.

I was dreaming plesent dreams. I was in that same meadow as before, the same figure. I was at the same part where I was about to see who it was when I heard our door bust open. Charlie came in. I glanced at my clock. It was 4am. "What do you want dad?" I muttered groggily. He yanked my sheets off my body.

"Get up! I need to leave for work. Make me breakfast." He growled. I huffed and carried my sleep deprived body out of bed and out my door. I shrugged past Charlie. He responded with a swift shove. I was so sleepy I lost my balance and nearly toppled into the hallway table. I kept walking though. I ignored the cut on my arm from the corner of the table. It would heal before I finished cooking. He sat down grumbling impatiently as I fixed him pancakes. He didn't mutter a thank you as I placed it in front of him. Something was off. He was probably dealing with a hang over. I could faintly smell the alcohol seeping through his skin. I was still so sleepy. I walked out to go back to my room. I was too tired though. I crashed onto the couch. Not making it back to my room.

Jake woke me up later on. I was running late. I threw on my hoodie and practically ran out the door. Jake offered me a ride. I made it just as the final bell rang. I hurriedly made it to class. I couldn't focus on any of my classes. My mind was revolving around the next time I would see Edward again. When I would hear his bell like laugh again. His laugh had sent my whole body into a frenzy. I wasn't ashamed to say I liked the feeling. I honestly couldn't wait till lunch. Hes only been here a day and I cant get enough of him. His presence gave me a comforting feeling. Like no matter what I knew I was safe when I was around him. But just thinking of him brought up his sister Alice. She was nice. But being around her go lucky attitude was overwhelming. How could someone always be so happy? I coward in my seat, not so excited to go to lunch now. Maybe I could hide in the library. It felt silly but what else could I do? Even though I enjoyed his company. I knew I couldn't get close. I wasn't allowed to have friends. Because friends meant secrets, and I had way to many that could be revealed. I didn't want to risk getting the beating of my life. When the bell rang I took my time packing up my things. I walked slowly to the library not at all happy with my decision. But it was for the best. No one needed to be friends with a girl like me. I was too much of a risk. I took a seat in the last row full of tables. I sat alone. Nothing new. I pulled out my book and took a steady breath. One more hour. Then I could see him. Maybe Id even tell him to back off. I wasn't good to be around. It pained myself to hear my thoughts like this. I had actually made a friend and I had to tell him I couldn't talk to him. God knew what Charlie would do if he found out I had a friend.

I kept reading. Usually when I read and come across a passage I like I high-light it to come back to later. I had found one so I reached into the small pocket of my back pack to high light it. I pulled out something rectangular instead. Attached to it was a note. I opened it confused.

_I know you must be starving so I packed you a lunch. Not really considered a lunch but you get my point. Enjoy._

_Jake_

I rolled my eyes at the note. Jake was always looking after me. I mentally thanked him. I was starving. My stomach growled with excitement as I pulled back the wrapper. I took a small bite, trying to savor each taste. It had been a while since I actually ate real food and not just little things here and there. It tasted so good I nearly moaned. My eyes fell closed as I took another bite. I was so distracted with actually eating I hadn't noticed anyone watching me.

"You enjoying that granola bar?" A voice asked amused from across the table. My eyes snapped open and I nearly choked on the food. I looked into the very amused eyes of Edward Cullen. My breathing hitched in my throat. Ha had just seen me eat like I had been starving for days. Which I was. But he didn't need to know that. I wrapped the bar back up and threw it into my back pack embarrassed. Why was he here? I felt like a idiot for just staring at him. I felt my face get hot.

"Sorry." I murmured. He laughed nervously.

"Why? For eating? Its not a crime Bella." He joked. I sighed nervously. It was in my house. I changed the subject though.

"Why are you down here?" He smiled and looked down at the book in his hands.

"Came to see what the library had to offer." He held up a book. Classic. "I was about to leave when I saw you sitting here alone...." He broke into a fit of laughs. "....Eating your granola bar." I scowled at him. "I'm sorry, but its funny." He said defensively. I rolled my eyes and blushed even redder. I smirked though when the librarian shushed Edward from across the room. He stopped laughing abruptly. It surprised me when he took a seat across from me. "Sorry." He said again apologetically. "Why aren't you in the cafeteria?" He asked.

"I felt like reading." His eyes flashed to my book and back to me. He pursed his lips.

"So...do anything last night?" He asked trying to make small talk. I smirked.

"Nope. Mostly cleaned. You....?" I asked.

"This small town doesn't have much to do." He joked. I laughed quietly.

The room turned seemingly peaceful despite my own embarrassment. It was weird, I had only known this boy for a day and oddly I felt as if I had known him my whole life. I struggled to keep my eyes away from him. No need to embarrass myself any further. It had been so long since I had spoken to anyone besides my family, just doing so made my heart flutter.

I couldn't understand the pull I felt towards this boy? What was so special about him? I knew the answer. He was the only person to ever speak to me without judging me. And for that I was grateful. I sighed disappointed when the bell rang for Biology. He smiled then stood up. I followed his lead. I managed to trip over the chair though and run into a bookshelf. I steadied myself. Edward stared at me, worriedly, but then he smiled..on the brink of laughter. My face brightened. I felt the tingle from my own clumsiness. I pointed to my chest.

"Told you I was a klutz." I giggled embarassed. He laughed.

"I thought you were exaggerating." He laughed as we continued to class. I shook my head. "I guess I have to keep a special watch out for you then, so you dont hurt yourself again." He motioned to my wrapped wrist.

I blushed even more red. The thrill of his words got me excited. Did he have a double meaning to his words?

I followed him into the class as the final bell rang. yet again Jess had to ruin our laughter by making a over-done bad joke.

"Is it just me or does Swan get grosser everyday?" She laughed. I passed her table and scowled. I stopped dead in my tracks when a familiar voice stood up for me.

"Its just you." Edward smiled from his seat. I wasn't the only one who gaped at him. Jess sat in her seat, mouth open. Edward kept smiling. "You might want to close your mouth. Wont want to catch flies." He grinned. She snapped it shut and Edward motioned for me to take my seat so I wasn't marked as tardy. Had he just stood up for me? I couldn't hide the amused smile that lit my face.

The whole period I sat in utter amazement. He had talked back to Jessica. Every few moments I glanced her way, she glared at me from her seat. Her cheeks were blazing from embarassment. She was obviously disappointed Edward hadn't taken her side.

When the bell rang, I watched as Jess bolted for the doors first. As the room was clearing out I turned to Edward, mustering up what courage I had.

"Edward?" I asked, he stood up from his seat and smiled down at me. "Thanks." I whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure sure." He laughed. I got up and started walking to my locker. He followed. "I dont understand...." He began as I opened my locker. "Why does she dislike you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Ever since freshman year...I think it because I wasn't obsessed with her like everyone else. Because I was different. Because I didn't put up with her crap." I shrugged. He laughed.

"Im sure as hell not obsessed with her." He said honeslty. I smirked.

"That makes like less than 1 percent of the population at this school that agrees with me." I joked. He smiled crookedly, than sighed.

"And I like different. I like when people stand out from the in-crowd." He smiled. I blushed.

Did he really just say that? The feeling of happiness was gone as soon as he left for his next class.

* * *

**AN:Hmmm:) Did you gusy like? Review. I'll only update if I get enough reviews:/**

**Jessica Stanley: "cries" Why does Edward hate me!!!!?!!!!**

**Me: "Evil laugh" Because I said so. Mwahahahah.**

**Jess: YOUR SO MEAN! :O**

**Hmmmm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

** let me know. I kinda know how this is gonna fold out but suggestions would be nice. Well....after long nights of writing i have the long awaited 3rd chapter!se amazing. Oh! If you guys have any suggestions for this story pleaubberAN: Thanks for reading:) You guys are like....super duper

* * *

Bella's POV

Before I knew it, week shad past. It had mere weeks since I first met Edward. Weeks since Jess or Lauren made a bad remark about me. Things had been the same, except now I had a friend. Surprisingly. Everyday at lunch I sat at my usual table, but it was now occupied by 5 others. Not that I minded, Alice and I had actually become a little bit closer. She was pretty cool once you got past her go lucky attitude. Everyone was really nice. The only thing that hadn't changed was my home life. My mom was still the same. Un-interested except for her pills. And my dad wasn't home much, but when he was I got it bad. Jake popped in every now and then. I dealt with everything the same as before. I hid everything well. No one had suspected anything. School was once a place I detested. Now it was my safe harbor. I enjoyed it now that I had friends.

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Charlie and Renee had spent the whole night screaming at each other. I winced every time my name came into the conversation. During the night Maddie had come to my room asking if she could sleep in my bed with me. When I asked her why she said she had another "bad" dream. I knew what her dream was about. It was always the same thing that scared her. Same thing that she had nightmares about often. Charlie. I knew she feared him. But without hesitation I offered her half of my bed. I woke up on time today. A first. Carefully, without moving the bed much I got out of bed. I didn't want to wake Maddie. Poor girl deserved her sleep. I headed out to the kitchen. I quickly got out things to make Charlie breakfast. I could smell the Tequila on his breath as he poured himself a cup of coffee. I could feel the glares he was shooting at me in the back of my head. I paid him no attention. I sat his heaping pile of bacon onto a plate to cool. I didn't mind as he took one from the plate and ate.

It had been fairly quiet besides the light noises Charlie would make here and there. SO when his voice broke through the peaceful silence I couldnt hide the shiver that rolled down my spine.

"Why is it burnt?" He growled. I stared questioningly at him. He pointed to his plate of bacon and toast. I furrowed my brow. It looked fine?

"Dad, it's not burnt." I informed him. I instantly bit my tongue. Regretting ever saying anything. He glowered at me, un-amused that I would question his observantion.

So fast I hadn't even realized what happened, the plate of food had been flung at me. I was shocked and un-prepared for the action he had made that my own clumsiness knocked over the pan with the popping hot oil. In my haste to catch the plate before it broke against the floor. The pan tipped and the oil spilled out over the counter, finding it's way to my arm. The pained yelp that escaped my lips had drowned out the shatter of the plate. The oil had made a pathway up my arm. Burning my flesh. Before I knew it I was being pressed up against the fridge by my neck.

"Quiet! You'll wake your mother!" He growled. I immediately stopped my cries. I bit my tongue against the cries and held back the tears. His tight grasp made It nearly impossible to breath. He let go just as I felt my lungs were about to burst. He went to the hall closet and grabbed his jacket, shrugging out into the rain, not giving me a second glance. I heard his car pull of the drive.

I fell to my knees. Gasping for air. I bit back the cries I wanted to scream. When the air I breathed in satisfied my lungs I carefully got myself to stand. I turned the burner off. I stole a deliberated glance at my arm. I knew my stomach wouldn't be able to handle the gore. A long trail where the oil had flowed, went from my knuckles to the middle of my fore arm. The outer line had turned black, burnt. While the inner color of the burn was a gruesome red. I ran it under the cold water from the sink. The chill only healed it momentarily. Nothing could ease the burn. I glanced at the clock. If I wanted to get there in time I had to leave now. I went back to my room and traded my boy shorts for a pair of black sweat pants that were too long and clung to my waist. I put a navy blue tank top on and threw my black zip up hoodie. I couldn't find matching socks. Irritated I threw my converse on. No one would notice if I had two different socks on. I went to the bathroom, in a rush I put 2 gauze pads over the burn. I bit my lip as I did so. It stung. I yanked a brush through my hair till the snarls were smoothed out. It hung straight and boring over my shoulders. I could see I had a bruise forming on my neck from Charlie. Jacob would have to take me to the store later for cover up. I desperately tried to hide it with the fabric of my hoodie and my hair. I did the best I could. I went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess that had formed on the floor. I flung my back pack onto my shoulders and headed out for my lonely walk to school.

My first few classes hadn't been too interesting. I was still dazed from the accident this morning. In the middle of class I had to bite back my tears to keep from crying. The burn on my arm was the worst pain I had ever felt. It hurt to even flex my hand. Worse was that it was my writing hand. Holding a pencil even hurt. The bruise on my neck didn't hurt as much. I had to be cautious though when turning my head.

When the bell for lunch rang I was mostly happy. I packed my things with my good arm and flung it over my shoulder. I began walking to the cafeteria. Emmett and I came from the same building for lunch so he always waited for me outside. Wich was thoughtful. As always he stood there with a goofy grin plastered on his lips. I managed a fake smile. Hiding my pain.

"Hey Bells!" He patted my back. He didn't notice when I winced.

"Hey" I smiled back half heartedly. Emmett was nice...a bit rough, but very nice. He was like a second brother to me now. Very supportive. When we got to the cafeteria Emmett went to wait in line with Edward. I walked to the table where Rose, Jasper and Alice sat.

I faked another smile as I took a seat next to Alice. She smiled up at me from her lunch and fashion magazine.

"Bella. Whats up?" She asked in a rush.

"Nothing." I usually had a lunch. I'd steal a apple from my house or bring my normal granola bar. I hadn't gotten to take anything this morning and she eyed the empty space in front of me. But went back to reading. I was trying to hide the grimace on my face from the pain. Wasn't working too well. A few minutes later Emmett and Edward walked to the table with their lunches. Edward sat next to me while Emmett sat next to Rose.

"Hey" He breathed a smile. I didn't have to fake a smile when I was near him. It came naturally. I smiled back, not able to find my voice. He always left me speechless.

"Hey Edward, did you catch the game last night?" Jasper asked. Edward and him got into a conversation that didn't interest me much. I zoned out, listening to his voice. It was soothing. It made my heart flutter. I couldn't deny the butterflies that were assaulting my stomach right now. A feeling I only got when looking or talking to him. No one had ever made me feel like this. I was so caught up in thinking of him I hadn't noticed a hand waving in front of my face.

".....Bella?" I snapped out when I heard his voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry." I said apologetically. He smiled down at me. Which made me blush.

"I said...where your lunch?" He asked again.

"Oh. I forgot to pack one this morning." I said sheepishly. Emmett cut in.

"Go buy one then." He said around a bite of his food. I looked down at the table embarrassed.

"I didnt bring my wallet." I lied. Edward frowned.

"Come on Bella." He said. He stood up. I stared at him confusingly.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Come with me. I'll buy you a lunch." He snickered. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No. Honestly I'm not that hungry." I lied again. He frowned at me.

"You sure?" I nodded. He sighed and sat back down.

"Thanks anyway." He nodded. I didn't want him to have to spend money on me for something like food. I could live without it.

"Feel free to take anything you want." He offered. Pushing his tray towards me. I shook my head and smiled. Blushing. I didn't have the urge to eat anything. My stomach was already full.....of butterflies.

Maybe half way through the lunch period, I found myself zoning out again.

"....so do you want to go Bella?" I looked up at Rosalie.

"Go where?" I asked confused. I had missed the whole conversation. She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"To go bowling with us on Friday?" She asked again.

"Oh...I'm not sure." I said. I knew Charlie wouldn't let me. Not that Renee would care.

"Oh come on! Come with us Bella!" Alice chimed. Her tiny hands clamped around my arm. The burning arm. I couldn't hide the hiss that escaped my lips. I yanked back my arm. I bit back the scream that very nearly came from my chest. I cringed away. A look of shock and horror crossed her features.

"Im sorry Bella." She instantly said. Horrified. I held my arm to my chest. I didnt want to make her feel bad.

"Its okay Alice. Will you excuse me?" I asked. I didn't wait for them to answer. I stood up and bolted for the nearest bathroom. The searing pain wouldn't stop. I had to make it stop! The bathroom was quiet. I checked every stall. Vacant. I rolled my sleeves up my arm. I started to carefully peel the gauze pads back. Biting my lips against the pain. The pad had stuck to the wound and was tugging at the burnt flesh. I had the first one off when the door flung open.

Rosalie's POV (Expecting this? I think not;P

I stared in confusion as Bella made left the table. What was wrong with her? I looked back at Alice. Her face held shock and hurt.

"Did I hurt her?" Alice asked. Horrified at the thought. In her eyes I knew she was fighting back tears. Edward's face held not emotion but worry and sympathy. We all felt sympathy for Bella. We all knew something was bothering her. Apart form all the rumors we've heard and lies. We knew something wasn't right with her. But we had never judged her for it. Jasper held Alice to his chest.

"You did nothing wrong love." He soothed her.

"Rose. Go See if Bella is alright." Edward said, trying to sooth Alice too. I shoved myself away from the table and followed Bella out. I hoped she was okay. From the look of pain it was obvious she wasn't. I reached the door and shoved it open.

Bella's POV

"Bella?" Rose walked in, eyeing my arm. I gasped, I ignored the pain as I tore the sleeve back down to cover my arm. Hiding it. No luck. She had seen it. She took a step toward me, I followed with a cowardly step back. She was still gazing at my covered arm. "What.....happened?" She gasped. Maybe if I played dumb she would forget it.

"What are you talking about?" I said innocently. A nervous laugh escaped my lips. She eyes me un-amused.

"Bella." She sighed. She took antoher step toward me. I toom one back. I sighed defeated when I ran into the wall.

"Rose....please." I begged.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Nothing." I lied. I couldn't tell her. She reached her hand out to touch me. I cringed away.

"Bella." She sighed again. Her hand caught my wrist carefully. She pulled the fabric gently up my arm. Her eyes widened as she saw my burn. I yanked my arm back.

"It's nothing." I snapped. She shook her hea din disbelief. She put a hand on my shoulder and lead me to the sink. She gently pulled the other gauze pad off. She carefully held my arm under the sink, letting the ice cold water run over it.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She asked after a long moment of silence.

"It's not important." I muttered. Couldn't she just drop it?

"I wont tell anyone. Not even Alice." She swore. I shook my head no. "Please Bella?" I didn't speak. "Did someone else do this?" She asked disgusted. I quickly told the truth. I couldn't let her jump to that conclusion.

"I burnt myself." I sighed.

"Obviously." She muttered. "How?"

"I was cooking. I spilt the hot oil. It's nothing Rose." I looked back up at her gaze. Her eyes were fixated on something on my neck. Realization hit. The bruise shaped like a hand.

I moved with lighting speed to pull my hair to cover it with my good arm. Rosalie's eyes were sullen.

"Ah. I see." She whispered.

"Rose please. Don't say..." She cut me off.

"I said I wouldnt didnt I?" She said lowly. I sighed.

"Thanks Rose." Her eyes were still grave. She finished re-bandaging my arm. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as it had.

"Bella...If you ever need anything. Someone to talk to...know I'm here. Were all here. Emmett, Edward...everyone. We can help you if you ever need it." She whispered. I just nodded. "I know how you must feel right now. Bound to keep your secret. Like you cant reach out for help. I'm here Bella. I can help. I want to help you." She stared into my eyes with assurance.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I know how it feels. Ive been through things like this." She whispered slowly.

"You have?" I asked. How could someone so beautiful be a victim? She nodded.

"Main reason Jasper and I are adopted." She muttered. "Just....think about it. If you EVER need anything. Tell me. I can help you." The bell rang. Before she left she gave me a hug. "I'll see you later?" She asked. I nodded.

I grabbed my things and headed off to Biology. I'd have to explain the lunch incident to Edward. How fun.

* * *

**AN: I wont update till I get A LOT OF reviews!:) I want atleast 15. Do it and ill update quicker:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

AN: Thanks to WHO DID review:) Reviews encourage me to update faster and better. When I read a review that warms my heart, It makes me vent and I write SOO much better knowing I have fans of my stories! SO PLEASE Review....Make me feel warm and fuzzy inside and accomplished! Im doing this for you guys! Mostly:)

* * *

Bella's POV

I very nearly thought of ditching the rest of the day. I didn't want to have to face Edward and explain the stunt I pulled. I didn't want his accusations. What would I say to him? I would need to lie, obviously. But did I have the heart to lie to Edward? I wasn't sure. I knew if I even considered it I would melt in his eyes and end up telling him the truth. Not really. But close. Would I have the courage...to tell him? Even if I did, what would I say? _I'm sorry for running away at lunch, but your hyper little sister grabbed the arm that I burned because my father is an idiot and through a plate at me?_He wouldn't buy it if I lied. Soon he'd join Rosalie in trying to pry the truth from my fragile little soul. I couldn't handle one person close to knowing the truth, it was almost un-bearable to think of two, or three. I couldn't ditch, unfortunately. Edward would get suspicious and surly ask Rose. Would she tell him what she knew? Would she betray me? I was still in shock from the truth she told me today. She and Jasper were just like me. Being put through hard situations. But she had promised me she wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Alice.

I took in a steady breath outside the door. Nervous. But the final bell rang and I had to go inside. Face him. Tell him a lie. Maybe even a little truth. I wasn't sure. Edward sat in his seat, watching me with a worried expression. I sat down. I didn't even say hi. I felt like running away. Not having to be near him. See his accusations. I took out my notes. The teacher handed out assignments. Had to be finish before class was over. When he clarified the time as ours, Edward hesitantly turned to me.

"Hey." He said cautiously. I didn't speak. A little intimidated. I was still trying to get my jumbled thoughts in check. Had to find a good excuse. He sighed. "I suppose you wont tell me what happened right?" I closed my eyes. Inhaling thoughtfully. He must have taken my silence for the answer. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Nothing like a unanswered question to keep a person up at night." He joked. I sighed. Not sure of myself.

"It's not a big deal. I hurt arm, then when Alice grabbed it...." I trailed off. It was half the truth.

"Oh." He caught on. It was silence for a moment while we worked on our assignment. "So you hurt your arm again? How?" He asked. I bit my lip. How do I answer him?

"You know im clumsy." I said sternly. I was relieved my arm didn't burn. To show through my facade.

"Uh-huh. You should let Alice know your alright. She was upset about hurting you." He sighed. I looked up at him puzzled.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"She thinks it's her fault. I don't know." He shrugged.

I felt bad now. I didn't mean to make her feel like it was her fault. I'd apologize for everything when I saw her. I felt bad about even turning my back on her. The class was ending and we had the last few minutes to ourselves. I was drowning in my own pathetic sorrow. Edward turned to talk to me.

"Bella?" He asked. I looked up at him, faking a smile.

"Yeah?" He pursed his lips, undecided about what he wanted to say.

"Why do you walk to school?" He asked curiously. I stared back confused.

"What?"

"It's just that...I saw you walking this morning. I'm sorry. I'm just curious." He trailed off.

"Oh. Uh. I dont have a car yet." I bit my lip.

"How far do you live?" He asked.

"Not that far." I lied. Two miles.

"I could give you a ride. If your ever tired of walking." He smiled. I wanted so badly to say yes. But how could I?

"I don't mind the walk." I shrugged.

"I'm sure you don't. I just don't like the idea of having you walk home alone." He murmured. Did he really care if I walked home alone? About my well-being?

"I can handle myself." I smiled.

"Obviously not. Your a walking danger magnet." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously though. Can I give you a ride?" He asked sincerely. I sighed. I would love one. But what if he found out about my home life? About where I live? But better yet. Could I let my guard down and have him do this small thing for me? Ive been so used to taking care of myself. If he did this, could I live with myself. I didn't like people taking care of me. I had grown up my whole life nearly on my own. It bothered me to have anyone do something grateful for me. I bit my lip. "Please?" He asked. I sighed.

"Just this once." I muttered. He smiled.

"Yes your highness." He joked. "Meet me by my car after school?" He had the only silver Volvo in town. Shouldn't be too hard.

"Fine." The final bella rang.

Edward walked me to my locker as usual. I didn't want to tell him yes, to have him drive me home. To have Edward judge me on my home life would be the only thing to ever truly hurt me. He had been so nice to me, I didn't want to lose a friend over something like this. I didn't want to risk our friendship over something so stupid. But I already felt bad about making Alice feel bad, I didn't want to have him feel rejected. I was already a monster. Why try to be a worse one? Rosalie knew I was suffering, but she didn't know by who...or how.

I didnt need anymore guilt. So I had excepted. Stupid. I gnawed on my bottom lip. Frustrated. I opened my locker wordlessly. He casually leaned against the other side of my locker.

"So...I'll see you after school?" He asked hopeful. I pursed my lips, the nodded.

"Yeah....sure." His expression flickered from nervousness to excitement to hope fullness. What was wrong with him? I shook of the lingering thoughts. The final bell rang, and so swiftly, I barley had time to register what happened. He pulled me into a tight hug. I froze for a second. His arms wrapping around my back. I was about to wrap my arms around him, make it last linger but he pulled away.

"See ya." He called over his shoulder as he jogged to his next class.

That was the closest contact I had ever had with him. I smiled to myself. The warmth of his skin on mine for the briefest moment was pure bliss. The sweetest touch I had ever experienced. So un-expected. Yet...so wanted. The fuzzy feeling returned. But was dull without his presence. Still frozen in the empty hallway, the bell rang. I was tardy. With a groan, I slammed my locker shot and stalked off towards gym.

I was last to get dressed and get into the gym. Basketball. Great. As usual I was last to be picked. My teammates knew I wasn't coordinated enough to play well. I stood on the side of the court the whole time. Staying out of their way. No one dared pass me the ball. Thankfully, the coach ended class later on and I quickly changed. I was feeling a number of things. Nervousness for one, I was gonna be in a car with Edward. It brought back the butterflies. Secondly, I felt curious. I wanted to know why he wanted to give me a ride. Why he cared so much. He couldn't possibly feel what I felt for him. Then I felt guilt. I felt bad for making Alice feel it was her fault. I knew I shouldn't of recoiled and ran from the table. I should have bit back the pain. Shouldn't have showed any pain. I could have hidden the pain, I've done it for 17 years. I was good at hiding pain. If I had done just that, I wouldn't be in this situation.

I walked reluctantly to the parking lot. A route I had never once taken. I very nearly started walking home. But the thought of disappointing Edward made me re-think. I spotted him and began walking to him. He leaned casually against his car, his lips pulled into a smile when he spotted me. I didn't understand. What was so special about me that made him smile when he saw me? Did I have the same effect on him as he had on me? Impossible. But without hesitation, I walked to his side. Excited to see his face. I could never resist his features. I stopped in front of him. My heart pounding.

"I honestly thought youd ditch me fot a moment." He ran his hands nervously through his hair. Did he know how I felt? Could he see past my facade? I hoped not. I shrugged.

"I came." I pointed out. He smiled.

"You ready?" he breathed nervously. What was wrong with him? I just nodded. Why was he nervous? I shrugged it off.

"Tell me where to go." I gave him the directions. Still unsure of his motive to take me home.

Being so close to him made me blush a Rosy red. It gave away my awkwardness. The silence between us wasn't uncomfortable. Almost comforting. It was peaceful. He pulled into my neighborhood. I watched his judgment. His eyes darted around the rundown houses. Wary. But didn't say anything. I was almost scared of his reaction. I didn't want him to judge me just because of where I live. He stayed silent.

"You can stop here." I muttered. We were outside my house. His eyes raked over the rundown walls, and the old broken shutters. Still silent. He turned to me and smiled. "Thanks for the ride." I muttered embarrassed. I was about to get out of the car.

"Bella?" His velvety voice asked. I turned to face him. "You know how we asked you to go bowling Friday night?" He asked. I nodded. He oursed his lips. "Well....I was wondering if maybe you....If you wanna go..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked. He was stuttering. Nervous. Why? He looked me in the eyes sheepishly.

"If you would go...as my date?" He asked. I couldnt hide the fact that my jaw nearly fell to the ground. Had he just asked me to be his date? Why would he want me? What was so special about me? I suddenly felt his hand on my chin. "Don't start drooling on the interior." He joked. I closed it with a loud snap. "So....do you?" He asked again. A nervous chuckle escaped my lips.

"I'd love to. But I'd have to aske my parents." I said sheepishly. He nodded. I would want nothing more than to go. "I'll let you know." I gave him a smile to ensure him of my happiness. "I'll see you later." I got out of his car.

"Can I give you a ride tomorrow too?" He asked. I turned to look at him through the open window. I thought for a moment.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I don't mind walking." I said nervously. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets. He rolled his eyes.

"Night Bella." He gave me one more smile before speeding off.

"Night." I whispered when he was long gone.

I had stood out here for minutes. In disbelief. He asked me out on a date. It had begun to rain. I didn't care. The rain mixed with my happiness was consuming. It didn't bother me. I couldnt wrap my head around our latest conversation. Wow. The fact that he was even remotely attracted to me was insane. Someone so ordinary and plain. He could have any girl in the school and he wanted me? Why? It made no sense. I was almost in pure bliss when Jacob's loud voice came from inside.

I turned back to through the door. I needed to think of a way to have dad say yes. I knew my mom wouldn't care if I went. Charlie on the other hand..... I'd soften him up first. A nice dinner maybe. I shut the door to hear Jake and dad yelling in the kitchen. Maddie sat on the sofa, still in her Pj's. Watching TV. Unfazed about the fight. She saw this nearly everyday. Sometimes even worse. She was sue to it. I didn't dare go into the kitchen. Being hungry always faded when I was near Charlie. He made everything repealing. I sat next to Maddie. She gave me a grim smile and kept watching the colors dance across the crappy screen.

I winced as I heard things break in the kitchen. Jake came stomping out. He paid me no attention. He headed outside into the rain. His truck started, then drove off the drive. A growling noise came from Charlie's chest, a string of profanities. He let his rage out. I ground my teeth together as I listened to what I assumed was his fist slam into the wall. He walked intp the living room. I ignored him.

"Go to your room." He growled. I turned to him confused.

"What'd I do?" I asked. He glared at me. He suddenly grabbed a fist full of my hair. From the roots. He yanked me up till I stood and shoved em towards the hallway to my room. I went without arguing. No need for another injury for Rose to get suspicious about.

"You to! Go!" He growled at Maddie.

"Aw. But Sponge Bob...." She whined. I saw the look on my fathers face. The look was familiar. He wanted to hurt her. I cut in.

"Come on Maddie. We'll play dress up." I offered. I had to bribe her. But I did it to save her the pain. She was still too young to endure. She immediately jumped up and ran for our room. Excited. I watched as Charlie plopped down on the sofa. I figured he'd pass out sooner or later. I turned to go to my room.

"Oh, n' Bella?" He asked. I winced at my name but turned.

"Yes?" I said cautiously.

"Who gave you the ride?" He asked un-interested. His arms were thrown over his eyes. Not looking at me.

"A friend." He snorted.

"You have friends?" He laughed.

I didn't pay attention as Maddie yanked and pulled on my hair. I was too preoccupied with the fact that I had a date with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**AN: THis took me 2 hours. Half way through this, I began to think about if people even read AN's! If you do, Im proud of you:) If you read them, your amazing and should be given awards for your un-lazy ways:D**

**Please review. Remeber, they make me update faster and give me the endurance to want to continue this story:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hehe. Sorry I take so long to update:D Its summer and lotsa things are goin on(: **

**In my last chapter, someone mentioned doing a Edward's POV. And I totally agree. So herrrrrrrrrrrrrrre:D**

* * *

Edward's POV

I didn't wait for her answer. I took off speeding down the road. My blood still spiked with the adrenaline from asking her out. My cheeks burned lightly. I couldn't help it. I had asked her a question I had been dying to ask her since the first week of school. I just smiled at the thought of her. How her cheeks were always pink. Heightened with her embarrassment. The way her brown eyes gazed dazed and un-knowingly into space. She was a mystery. A full blown, beautiful mystery. I liked the way she intrigued me.

I turned off her street, heading back to my house. Away from her. I'd have to wait till tomorrow to see her again. To get the answer from her. To see if she was able to go bowling this Friday with me. Just thinking of having her there with me brought a smile to my lips.

I parked my car in the garage. A storm was supposedly coming tonight. I didn't want my Volvo to get rained on. I opened the door, Esme was cooking. The smell of her casserole wafted through the air. My favorite. I walked, still dazed into the kitchen. A smile still on my face. Alice and Rose were seated at the Island. Gossiping over a magazine. Emmett and Jasper seated at the table. Esme looked up from her cooking.

"Where have you been all day?" She smiled. Emmett noticed my entrance.

"He had to take his girlfriend home." He laughed. I scowled at him. He stuck his tongue out like the child he is.

"She's not my girlfriend." I growled. Atleast. Not yet. Hopefully someday.

"Right." Alice said sarcastically. The incident at lunch all forgotten and blown over. I scowled at her too. "What did she say when you asked her?" She said, still gazing at her magazine. Emmett perked up. Interested.

"What did he ask her?" He chirped.

"Nothing." I growled.

"To go with him bowling Friday." Alice said at the same time. Jasper chuckled.

"Oooh, what did she say?" Emmett giggled like a school girl. I sighed.

"She has to ask her parents." I grumbled.

"Well I'm sure she'll say yes." Esme assured me like any mother would.

I took a seat next to Emmett at the table. Alice jumped off her stool and followed me. She sat next to Jasper.

"So what was her house like? Did you go in? Did you meet her family? What did you talk about?" Alice gushed. Did she know she was annoying?

"We didn't talk about much. You know as well as I do that she's shy. I didn't meet her family. I didn't go in. As for her house....well..." I trailed off. I didn't want to knock her house or anything. I'd feel bad.

"Well...." Alice said annoyed.

"I guess it's okay. Kinda small. Not like ours or anything." I shrugged. I looked towards Rose. She had a sullen expression. She stared at the ground anxious. Emmett noticed too.

"Whats wrong Rose?" He chortled from the table. She snapped out of her daze. Looking up apologetically. She smiled grimly.

"Nothing. Uh. I'm not really hungry. Excuse me." She got up stiffly and walked up the stairs. Weird. What was wrong with Rose?

After dinner, there wasn't much I could do but think of Bella. Every thought I tried to have besides her was over ruled by her existence. Something I couldn't understand. She was simply marvelous. I hurried through my shower. letting the steam illuminate what thoughts I could banish from my over cluttered mind. It helped. But only a little. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed back to my room. I put on my plaid pajama pants. Not really thinking of it. I headed back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When all the traces of the casserole were gone, I headed back to my room.

I was halfway to my room when I passed Rosalie's door. I paused. It sounded as if.....she were crying? I hesitated. I didn't want to listen, but I didn't want to leave her. Hesitantly, I knocker on her door.

"Rose? You okay?" I heard sniffling.

"Go away." She moaned. I sighed. But I didn't want her to suffer in silence. Without her consent, I opened her door.

She laid face down on her bed. Her shoulders rocking with silent cries. I stood in the doorway. But then entered and closed the door behind me.

"Rose?" I said again. She didn't answer. I sat on the edge of her bed. "Whats wrong?" I asked. She still didn't answer. I patted her leg. "Rose?" I said again. With a moan she sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What?" She moaned. Her head hidden in her hands.

"Whats wrong?" I asked for the billionth time. She didn't answer. "You can tell me." I assured her. She sighed.

"I'm just....thinking about before." I understood. She was thinking of before Esme and Carlisle had adopted her and Jasper. I knew why she was crying. I hesitated. But brought her into a hug.

"It's okay Rose." I assured her. I rubbed soothing circles into her back.

After a few minutes, she began to calm down. Her cries silent, and her breathing calmed.

"All better?" I asked as I pulled away. She bit her lip.

"Can I tell you something?" She said hesitantly. I nodded. "You have to promise not to tell anyone." She eyed me.

"I swear." I vowed. She sat up straight. Folding her legs under her. Getting ready to tell me her secret.

"Okay...so I know this...friend." She began. I nodded. "And, she wont admit it but....I think she's got all these bruises and stuff. She claims she's clumsy, but I can tell she's lying. Something up. I saw her today and she....she looked so fragile. So hurt." She trailed off. She looked hysterical.

"Wait Rose! Who?" I asked. Who was this girl? Did I know her?

"I cant say. Dont tell anyone. I just had to get it off my chest." She sighed. I stared at her confused. Why was she telling _me_ this?

"Rose. If you say, then we can all help her."

"No. I promised her." She shook her head.

"Gimme a clue?" I asked. She bit her lip. "Do I know her?" I asked.

"Just drop it. I needed to tell someone so I did. Don't pry. I'm not saying. I promised. If I were her, I'd want the secrecy too. So dont push it." She growled. I sighed.

"Fine." I sighed. "But do some digging. See if you can help her at all." She nodded.

"I'll try. She's very stubborn." She smirked lightly. Reminds me of Bella. Ha. So stubborn.

I lay in bed after that. Absorbing the unfortunate news. Poor girl. Whoever it was, wasn't giving in. Didn't want her secret out. Was obviouslt selfless. Pretended to be okay. I didn't know first hand what it was like to go through things like that. I knew what I did from Rosalie's and Jasper's experience. Which wasn't good. I sighed. Imagining the poor girl. Who she was. What her secretive mind held from the world. Why she didn't tell. People were always a mystery to me. So cryptic and silent. So stubborn. Like Bella.

Hm. Bella. Her name sent shivers up my spine. How had I ever managed to know a girl like her? So sweet. So innocent. So perfect. So....beautiful. More than any girl I had ever met. She carried herself differently. Sadly. Sullenly. Like she wasn't what she appeared to be. Like she was a shell. Hidden from the outside world. So fragile. So small. So stubborn. I smiled again. Was it possible for a girl so inhumanly beautiful to even want to go on a simple date with a simple guy? I know she deserved much more than a date. She was something different entirely. I liked it. She intrigued me. Something drew me closer to her. Yearned to embrace her. Even that simple hug earlier had me choking on butterflies.

I had to wait though. For her answer. Maybe she would say no. Who knew? She was always surprising me. I hoped to god she said yes.

My dream that night surrounded the secret Rose had told me.

_I was wondering through a house. All alone. Pitch black. I didn't know where I was. I kept wondering, hoping to find a exit._

_I wondered further down a hall. Low cries cam from the room down that hall. The cries were shattered and broken. But muted through the walls. I called out. No answer. I continued through the hall. Coming to the door. I stopped. In the moonlight emanating from the window, a lonely broken figure lay on the ground weeping. My heart tore. Ached to reach out for the girl. To guide her to the blinding happiness the light stored for us. I reached my hand out._

_"It's okay." I mumbled. _

_Under the light of the moon, her skin looked battered and bruised. Her skin a unhealthy white. Her brown hair whipped in every direction, her tears drying the hair to her face. She looked up at me, her eyes hidden behind thick lashes and more hair. She shook her head no. Her face was blurred. Not good enough to see who it was._

I woke with a start. Today didnt seem like a good day at all.

* * *

**AN: Okay I know its short, but......Oooh squirrel:)**

**Sorry. THat was unnecassary. I just watched the movie**

**"UP"**

**Its cute.  
And for a movie recommendation.**

**XD**

**Watch "Little Ashes" With Rob Pattinson**

**He's like, half naked. YUMM. But yeah. Weird movie. He**

**plays a gay artist, and should not be viewed by people**

**under the age of like........old. tehe. I'm sorry but every time**

**I look at a pic of Rob I cant help but laugh. I love**

**Him BUT.....You see the movie and**

**you ll understand why.**

**XD**

**"He's so hot I could bake cookies on him!"**

**"Hmmm. Yum. Taylor flavored cookies"**

**Review and you get one ^**

**O_U**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay thanks to Who DID review. They encourage me! So you all deserve taylor flavored cookies:) Or my personal favorite....Edward pops. Yum;D**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was having that same reoccurring dream. _I was alone in the woods. Crying. Afraid. But a figure emerged from the darkness, the figure was less blurry than before. I still couldn't see who it was. Still too blurry. It beckoned to me. I wanted to go. To stand beside the figure, to thank them...but I couldn't move my legs. Couldn't make myself get up and go to it. So I stayed on the ground, wet from the rain and bleeding. Too dazed to even look straight. The figures skin gave off a radiant glow...like the sun. I wanted to see the sun. Wanted to feel the warmness, escape the darkness. But my body wouldn't cooperate. It took a step forward, towards me. Then without notice, it disappeared all together. _

I woke with a start. Panting. My skin was damp from sweating. Even though it was cold. My blanket was thrown to the side. Hanging off the bed. I ran a hand through my ratted hair. Catching my breath. My heart rate slowly began to minimize. I looked to my right. Maddie layed on her bed, her hands curled under her cheeks. A peaceful look on her face. It made me smile, just looking at her. I squinted as the morning sun shown through my window. I gasped. Sun? The sun was out. Impossible. I fumbled my way off my bed, tripping in the process. I skinned my knee on the edge of my dresser. I barley noticed though. I stood in front of the window, my hands touching the coldness. The sun rose from the western hills. A beautiful sight. I stared in awe. How long has it been since Ive seen the sun? I didn't know. Too long. Way too long.

I jumped when a loud thud sounded from the living room. Startled. Maddie fidgeted, but stayed sleeping. With curiosity, I walked to the living room. Charlie had fallen off the couch. He was passed out. Still drunk. Possibly nursing a hang over. I sighed and went back to my room. I grabbed a towel off the floor and headed to take a shower. The heat relaxed my muscles. It stung. But I didn't mind. It helped me numb my skin. The smell of my strawberry shampoo brought on a wave of calm. The familiarity of it made me smile. I rinsed and used the matching conditioner. Smoothing the snarls on the back of my neck. With a sigh I turned the water off. I wrapped my towel around me tightly, keeping the heat close to my skin.

I shuffled back into my room. Trying to keep silent. I sorted through my clothes. It was warm out, but I couldn't wear short sleeves. I through on a pair of my jeans and a black v-neck. I put on my navy blue jacket over it. It was the only jacket I owned that wasn't baggy. I towel dried my hair till it hung straight over my shoulders. Boringly. I still had a few minutes before I had to leave. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The hoodie hid my bruise on my neck. I groaned just thinking of having to face Rose. I pursed my lips. Bored. I rummaged through the small makeup bag I had on the counter. I had a little eye liner left. I put a small amount on. Along with mascara. I didn't want to admit it, but I was doing this for my own benefit. I wanted to make myself look half descent. Edward seemed to like me for some un-imaginative reason. I knew it was wrong, but the feeling he gave me was something I wanted. No....needed. I needed love. I needed to be loved. I needed to be wanted.

I kissed Maddie on her head before leaving my room. I flung my pack over my shoulder and walked to the living room. I headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I gasped when I saw a figure. Jake stood at the counter reading an article in the paper.

"Jake! Jeesh. You scared me." I hissed. He looked up appalled.

"Not my fault." He smiled.

"When did you get home?" I asked confused. He had been gone for days.

"Last night. Dad was passed out thankfully." He looked at me approvingly. "Nice." He noted jokingly. I rolled my eyes. "I'd give you a ride but I have no gas." He said apologetically.

"It's fine." I shrugged.

"Sorry." He muttered.

He tossed me a bottled water. But being me, it glanced off my fingers and fell to the floor with a thud. I froze, peaking around to the couch. Charlie flinched but slept through it. I glowered at Jake.

"You know I cant catch." I growled. He smirked.

"See ya." He laughed.

I snuck out the door, with a final glance at Charlie. I began to walk down my drive when I noticed a car parked in it. With fear my heart fell into my stomach. I relaxed when I saw the color. A silver Volvo parked behind my fathers cruiser. I scowled then. What was he doing. I stalked to his car, his window was rolled down.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled up at me.

"Just thought I'd give you a ride." He said sweetly.

I didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Charlie had come out here instead of me. I shivered involuntarily.

"So do you want one?" He asked. I pursed my lips. I could say yes. I could take his offer...I wanted to. But if I did, that could be bad. I didn't want him to be involved in my life. He deserved better. But I sighed. Defeated. I stalked to the other side. Like I even had a choice anymore. I was selfish and wanted him more than I should. I was engulfed by a smell so heavenly when I sat down. I breathed out slowly to ease my dazed mind. He pulled out and began driving to school.

"How's your arm?" He asked out of no where. I looked at him puzzled, then smiled.

"Wrapped up nice and tight." I sighed. It didn't hurt much today. The Advil helped.

We kept driving, the silence was nice. It was so peaceful I very nearly considered taking a nap. It was comfortable.

"So did you ask....?" He asked again.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"Friday....bowling....with me?" He stuttered.

My eyes widened. I had forgotten to ask Charlie! It had slipped my mind. Not that I could have asked him, he was too drunk. I thought hard. I couldn't say I had forgotten. But I didn't have permission. But then I thought about it. Charlie would probably say no anyway. I could sneak out. I've done it many times before. I could sneak out and be back before he noticed. I didnt have to lie. But I'd have to be sneaky. But lying was part of it.

"Yeah. My parents said it was okay." I winced when my voice cracked a bit. Something that happened whenever I lied. He didnt notice. His lips broke into a huge smile. He tried to hide it.

"That's great! I'm sure Alice will be thrilled." He smiled.

"Alice?" I rose my eyebrow. His smile widened. Embarrassed.

"Fine. Im thrilled too." He laughed. I couldnt help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Me too."

It was the truth. I was thrilled to be able to have someone who did care for me. Who did like me. It felt nice. I couldn't lie, I was scared of the possible outcomes. If Charlie were to ever find out, he'd kill me! He'd kill Edward! Well close enough. He'd hurt him really bad. I knew being this close to him wasn't the right thing. Wasn't what I should be doing. I had never been close enough to a person to know what Charlie would do if he found out, so it worried me. I didn't want Edward or his family put in danger because of me. I had to keep this a secret. Had to sneak out on Friday. It would be tricky, but what choice did I have?

The rest of the way to school was quiet. Every now and then I snuck a glance at Edward...his cheek appeared lifted, like he was smiling. I smiled too. But with the comfort of my hair as a shield. We pulled into the lot, pulling next to a huge Jeep Wrangler. I gaped. Edward chuckled.

"That's Emmett's." The tires would surly come up to my waist. "He drove it so everyone could go into one car."

"It's huge!" I gasped. I jumped when Emmett's face appeared behind my window. He tapped it and smiled.

"That's what she said." He laughed. I bit my lip. Trying not to giggle. The blush deepening. I glanced at Edward who glared disapprovingly at Emmett.

We both got out. I was met at the back end of the car by Edward. The rest of his family leaned against Emmett's Jeep.

"....was that necessary?" Edward growled to Emmett behind me. I walked over towards Alice and Rose.

"Hey." I pressed. I kept my eyes from Rosalie's sceptical stare.

"Oh Bella. You look nice." Alice chimed. I blushed again.

"Morning Bella." Rose sighed. I smiled at her. Her eyes scanned me over. I folded my arms across my chest nervously.

"Guess what?" Edward said coming up behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Bella's going on Friday." Edward smiled. Alice clapped her hands together, jumping up and down.

"Yes. OMG Bella! I can give you a make over! It'll be so much fun!" She giggled.

"Alice." I whined. She scowled at me, I let it drop.

My first few classes were really boring. Nothing to big. It was still weird seeing Lauren and Jessica and not having them say a peep anymore. They glared at me. Not like I cared. They didnt bother me anymore. By the time lunch came I was pretty much happy. I was surprised though when Rosalie met me outside instead of Emmett. She stood awkwardly waiting for me. I hesitated. I walked over to her.

"Hi." I smiled. "Where's Emmett?" I asked. She pursed her lips.

"He had to finish a test. Umm...I was hoping we could talk." She said nervously. I bit my lip. She noticed. "Nothing bad." She assured. I nodded. She looped our arms and tugged me along. I was worried when she lead us in a different direction than the cafeteria. "Are you hungry?" She asked. I shook my head, even though my stomach protested with a growl. She went up to a vending machine and put a dollar in. She got a bag of chips. She looped our arms again and headed over to a bench across campus. It was isolated and quiet. I sat down hesitantly beside her. I glanced at her face. Her eyes looked sullen. Her lip trembled.

"Are you okay Rose?" I asked. She sighed.

"Bella. I know you probably don't want my help but just know....I'm here." She began.

"Rose." I protested. "Please dont do this." I whined.

"Just listen Bella."

"Rose. I'm fine." I muttered. She grabbed my arm. My good arm to grab my attention.

"Bella." She said sternly. "I know as well as you do your not fine." She growled. We both fell silent, after a few moments she sighed. "Bella....I'm sorry." She began.

"No, It's fine Rose." I began.

"I didn't mean to burst out..." She mumbled. "It's just that...I wish I would have had someone to help me. That's all I want to do is help."

"I dont see why? I mean...It's okay." I said.

"You don't have to act strong. You don't have to pretend your not in pain. Believe me...I was just like you. If you keep pretending your okay and don't try to stop whats happening.....It's only gonna get worse."

She was right. At least I tried to make myself believe she was. Ever since it started, I didn't fight back...didn't say anything. It only got worse. Ever since it began....Rosalie offered me her chips. I took one. I nibbled on it self consciously.

"Can I ask you something? I don't want to be rude, you don't have to answer..."

"Hmm?" I looked at Rose.

"Whats your story?" I asked her. She looked down. Biting her lip.

"It's not a happy one..." She began. She looked back at me. "Where to begin? Jasper and I both grew up in Nebraska. We grew up in a very spacious, loving family. A great neighborhood. Our family I think was very happy." She bit her lip. "We were both about 10 when it started. I came home from school, Jasper had soccer practice. My dad wasn't home yet. My mom had been very sick lately. She passed it off as the flue. I didn't think anything of it. I was so young. Anyway....my father came home from picking up Jasper. My mom was in her bathroom...she had been in there for hours. I was sitting in my room...when I first heard them yelling. I peaked out of my room." Her eyes began to glaze over. "That was the first night I saw him hit my mom. A few days later I had found out my mother was pregnant...she didn't have the flue. But the problem was...A few years after we were born...my father had a vasectomy." My eyes widened. "My mother had cheated on him. At first he only hit her...She was a easy target...vulnerable. Me and Jasper came to live with it...Then one day at school, we were pulled into the office. They said there had been a accident. I didn't know what. We got sent home early. Our house was surrounded by cops...yellow caution tape wrapped around our yard. My mom was killed." She paused, wiping a tear. "My father claimed he was at work...it was Tuesday though...his day off. Only the cops didn't know it. We knew though...We knew the possibility of how my mom was killed. Our dad. She had been 5 months pregnant. She didn't know the guy she had been with....But my father wasn't all sunshine and butterfly's. He began to drink after that. I knew he was depressed. We all were. I had been put in a deep dark state too. I was catatonic. I was very close with my mom. Jasper was hurt too...he chose not to show it. One night...my father got really drunk. I was maybe 12 then. He was in the kitchen...He had been breaking things...glass was shattered everywhere. I went in there to see if he was okay. He was angry...he blamed me for him killing my mom. He slapped me, hit me, kicked me....spit on me. He degraded me so much that first night. I was silent though, I didn't even tell Jasper. Jasper was big for his age then...I knew he could deafened himself if it came to that. Two more years had passed...I was 14. My birthday." Rose smiled grimly. "Jasper wasn't home...I was pretty much a loner...always silent..shy... quiet. I didn't have any real friends to celebrate with so I stayed home. My dad came home that night drunk...but he brought home some buddies. I was in the kitchen making myself a cake. He hadn't bought one. When he came in... He looked at me with pride, he turned to his buddies. 'Look it. My girl here just turned 14!' He laughed stupidly with his friends. One kept eyeing me. 'She sure is a pretty one'. He laughed. Being me...I was shy and just wanted to go to bed. To get away. My dad stopped me. 'I have a present for you hun. It's upstairs.' I couldn't tell if he was lying. He was a master at it. But thinking maybe he did care I went to my room. Our hallways were dark so I didn't know someone was following me. My dad lied of course. No gift. Only pain." She stopped. She looked up at the sky thoughtfully. Another tear oozed slowly down her cheek. "His friend followed me into my room. Locked my door. I don't know how long I screamed for my dad to help me. The guy pinned me down." She paused for a moment. "I lost alot of things that night. My dignity...my pride.....my innocence. All taken from me in a single night. I was so degraded. He made me do things to him...hurt me. Over time...maybe a few more months went on like that. He'd come back every few nights. Sometimes he brought friends. Some nights...my dad was there. He knew everything. He let them do it. Jasper didn't say anything. He knew by now. My dads friends had gotten drunk and beaten him up...it happened alot. One night his friend took it too far. He pulled a knife out on me. I remember crying in a corner...begging him to stop. He said he'd kill me if I didn't do what he wanted me to do. He had hurt me bad that night, worse than ever before. I remember lying on the floor...curled in nothing but a torn bloody blanket. Jasper found me like that. I went to school that day though...Dressed in sweaters and jeans on a hot day. I had one friend...Tanya. I told her what happened to me. I trusted her enough to tell her my secret. She told her parents...they called the police. My dad got a life sentence...Jasper and I told the truth about our mothers death. His friends got time too...." She took another breath. "We got put in a group home for teens. Esme and Carlisle had found us then. Even though they knew our back story....they wanted to help. Ive never been as happy as I am to this day..." She smiled sadly to herself.

I didnt realize till this moment that the moisture in my eyes had spilled over. I wiped them away. Rose gave me a apologetic smile.

"You see Bella. Tanya helped me...I'm trying to help you...before something like that happens. I don't want you to ever experience something like what I went through. I know we don't know eachother well, but I really do think of you as my friend. Best friend. To this day its hard for me to make friends. But you...I don't have to try. You have the aura that draws me to you. I feel like if I can help you....maybe I can save a soul from the corruption I went through. I'll feel like I saved someone. Even if you just confide in me...I want to help you. Just looking at you I know something isn't right. I don't want you to feel like I did." Her hand was on my arm...soothing me. "Please." She said.

"Rose...Im sorry. I know you want to help...I'm just....I...I..Cant." I sniffed.

"You can. Trust me. You know how hard it was for me to spill everything to my friend? You can Bella." She pleaded. "Atleast...tell me about your family...it might help." I bit my lip. She gave me a pleading look.

"I...Have a little sister." I shrugged. I couldnt give her big details, but enough to get her off my back. "A older brother. My mom...." I trailed off.

"Yes?" Rose probed. I looked at her.

"You wont say a word?" I asked.

"Cross my heart." She promised.

"My mom's....a addict I guess. She's always taking some sort of medication. She's not much of a mom. I've basically raised Maddie all by myself since she was born. She's always sleeping or taking something. My dad...." I began. But the bell rang. I looked up apologetically. Rose frowned.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked with a shy laugh. I rolled my eyes.

We both stood up. I hadn't expected her to pull me into a tight hug.

"Stay safe Bells." She whispered to me. I nodded. She stalked off towards her class. I went to mine.

How had the whole period gone by? I didn't know. I had alot of explaining to do though.

I got my books and walked into biology right as the final bell rang. Edward's eyes lit up when I entered. I sat down.

"Where were you at lunch? I thought you ended up ditching." He said in a rush. I blew out a gust of air. Still drowning in the information Rose had spilled.

"I ugh...I sat with Rose today." I whispered back.

"That's where she was? Oh. Well we _all_ missed you guys at lunch. Emmett and Jasper had a mini food fight at _our_ table." He emphasize our, like I was part of his clan. I smiled a bit.

"Sorry I missed that." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"They got it in my hair." He laughed. I looked up to his bronze locks. The looked clean...messy...but clean. His hair brought out the green in his eyes. Made them breathtaking. My breathing hitched. They were beautiful. "You okay?" he asked when I kept staring at him. I didn't have time to realize what I said before I said it.

"You have beautiful eyes." I murmured.

I couldn't explain the look that crossed his features. Hope? His lips pulled into a crooked smile, revealing his snowy white teeth. Dazzling. Even more breath taking. The teacher called the class to attention then.

After class he walked me to my locker again. As always he leaned against them.

"So..." He said nervously.

"What?" I asked with a smile, throwing my book inside.

"I'm looking forward to this Friday." he smiled. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. I sighed.

"Me too." I closed my door. "See ya after school?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah." He put a hand on my arm. "See ya." The touch sent my body into a frenzy. I smiled at him as he walked to his next class.

My arm tingled the whole way through gym. I smiled at myself every so often...dazed. I was so out of it I got hit in the head with the basket ball many times. After class...I walked towards the parking lot. Edward leaned against his Volvo with everyone else by Emmett's Jeep.

"You ready?" He asked. I smiled. I said bye to everyone else and got into the car.

Every time I was in the car with him...the silence was comforting. We didn't need to talk to have knowledge of the other person's presence. We were halfway to my house when he blurted out.

"What's your favorite kind of flower?" I smiled nervously and answered truthfully.

"Hm. It's a tie between Daisies and Sunflowers." My cheeks flushed.

"So basically sun daisies?" He laughed at his own joke. My blush returned. I laughed with him.

"Basically." I agreed. He pulled up to my house.

"I guess it's goodbye." He sighed. I frowned.

"yeah..." I sighed.

"I'll see ya tomorrow. Bright an early." I scowled.

"I'm capable of walking." I pressed.

"Yeah but...Maybe I just like picking you up." He smiled. My cheeks flamed. Impossible. "Night Bells." He smiled again.

"Night."

I got out of his car awkwardly. I stumbled my way to the front door. Dazed. I waved from the porch. He sped off. I sighed, a small smile forming on my lips. I opened the door reluctantly. Maddie was sitting on the floor in the living room, her face mere inches from the screen. She was alone. I put my hand on her head and mused her hair.

"If you sit so close Mad your gonna go blind." I insisted. She frowned and moved back 3 spaces. "Wheres mom?" I asked. She answered without looking up.

"She went to see her friend." Lie. Going to get more pills was more like it. "Dad didn't come home yet and Jake left earlier."

"They left you here alone?" I asked. How irresponsible was she? Leaving a 6 year old child home alone! What if something had happened? She shrugged. "I'm hungry, can you make me something?" She asked pleadingly. I sighed.

I went into the kitchen. We didnt have alot. Charlie had left over pizza in the fridge. He never ate the left overs. I took the last slice and put it in the microwave. When the timer went off I gave it to Maddie in the living room. My stomach twisted with hunger as I watched her greedily eat._ Shut up _I told my stomach mentally. I could survive. I have survived. I heard a car pull into the drive then. I sat down on the couch. Charlie shuffled in then. He stumbled...drunk. I didn't pay him any attention as he walked into the kitchen. I heard the fridge open and him shuffle through what we had. The fridge door slammed shut.

"Bella!" He yelled.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"Get in here!" I sighed and got off the sofa. Maddie didn't look at me as I walked away. I walked in. He stood by the fridge with his arms over his chest. "Where's my pizza?" He growled. My eyes widened.

"I didnt think you wanted left overs." I said innocently. His nostrils flared.

"You ate it?" He demanded. I shook my head.

"There was one slice left. I gave it to Maddie." I said. He growled.

His hands found purchase on my bad arm. He tightened his grip. I bit back a scream as the pain seared through me.

"Don't. Touch. My. Food." He said slowly. Threateningly.

Before I realized it. My legs had been pushed out from under me. I fell to the ground with a thud. Charlie's hold on my arm moved to my hair. He raised my head so I'd look at him.

"Think next time." He growled. He shoved it back. I felt my head hit the floor. I closed my eyes. Burying the pain behind a mask. I looked up at him again. His eyes were glazed and angry. My arms were laying limp at my sides. He swiftly stepped on my right one. I didn't scream, but a gurgled sob broke my lips. He pressed his weight on me.

"Say your sorry." He growled. I bit my lip agaisnt the pain. He added more pressure. "Say it!" He growled.

"I'm sorry....I wont do it again." I choked. He added a little more pressure, then stepped off.

"Good." He said.

At this moment, I felt it. Like I was going to explode. I very nearly couldn't take it. I almost considered Rosalie's advice.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. It's 7am and ive been wrighting since 3:) 4,547 words. I deserve a cookie. Or review. Eaither ones good. Review please? They help me update sooner and give me excitment for future chapters:)**

**"These brownies need....half a cup of sugar and 10 cups of Robert Pattinson"**

**"Let me go to the store. I hear they have him on sale;D"**

**Inside joke. But review and I'd gladly send you a Robert brownie. Their good. Fresh from the oven. You can request one with or without nuts;D **

**their my special nuts. I'll never tell where i got em;)**

**CoughTaylorLautnerCough.**

**Who said that?**

**:/**

**Stupid voices.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have some good news at the bottom of the page:)**

* * *

Bella's POV

The next few days passed by with ease. School wasn't getting any easier with exams around the corner, but it was my safe haven. I was more than willing to go to school now. I enjoyed it alot more. Edward picked me up everyday. He was stubborn when I said I had two feet and was able to walk. But none the less....I didn't object. That meant more time with him. I did after all have a date with him tonight. Tonight! Today was Friday. Tonight I was invited to go bowling with Edward. This whole week had been difficult though. I've been avoiding Rose more then ever. I knew it was childish....but I didn't care.

Tonight would be difficult. Not bowling....well yeah maybe bowling, considering how I have horrible balance and bad aim. But besides that...I had a suicide mission. I had to sneak out of my house without telling Charlie...or letting him know. I couldn't even ask him now...He was still mad about his left overs and I knew he'd be irritable. I didn't think it would matter much if I just went. Maybe he wouldn't care...maybe he would. Either way I was going to go bowling with my friends tonight!

Lunch was fast approaching. I couldn't lie...I was anxious to see his face. His beautiful eyes. I still couldn't even believe I was going out tonight on a potential first date with thee Edward Cullen. The boy who girls yearned to be with...Who drooled over him. Girls who imagined him as their boyfriends...instead of the pathetic ones they already had. But Edward wasn't my boyfriend. There was a good chance he never would be. But a girl could hope right? I tried to get a grip on my fantasies as the last class before lunch started. One more hour and I could see him. I could last. Hopefully.

The class droned on and on. I didnt pay attention. My head was spinning. Replaying the possibilities of tonights outcome. I soon found myself sweating. I was nervous.....very nervous. But more excited. Edward's words played over and over again in my head. _Will you go with me this Friday...as my date? _He had hesitated that day. Was he nervous too? How could someone like me have a effect on him like that? How did I even attract him? There were atleast a hundred other girls at Forks that were so much more prettier than me. What was special about me? I wasn't the least bit as beautiful as anyone else here. So why me? Why did he choose me for his date? Whatever his reason, logical or not...it made me feel wanted. Something I hadn't felt in over a long span of years. But from this one boy...I felt as if I hadn't needed it, because in time..I would have found him and he was all I needed to feel wanted. I couldn't lie...I had the strongest feelings for him. I was strong, if he ended up not wanting me like that in the end...I could hide my true feelings. I was a pro at hiding feelings.

But if for some unimaginable reason he did return those feelings. I shook my head. Erasing those thoughts. I wasn't the want able type. Of course he didn't want me. _But what if he did?_ My mind shouted. What would he want with me? I thought back. _What if he truly did want you? _If he did truly want me...broken and all. Then he could have me. Every part or none at all. He could chose. Our fate rested in his hands. I wouldn't push anything that he didn't want. If he didn't want me...I could live with that. If he did though, I would be without a doubt the happiest person alive. The only girl in the world who felt loved. Because I would be.

I was so involved in my silent argument with myself that the shrilling blare of the bell made me jump. Lunch. I smiled to myself. I could see him now. Could see him and know he's real and not some dream I happened to wake from. I gathered my books and tossed my backpack over my shoulder. Carefully. My shoulders and back were sore. Bruised. They didn't hurt as bad as they had. But the pain was still there, hidden behind the happy mask I carry on my lips.

I walked outside and groaned. It had begun to snow. Ew. I hated snow. It ment it was too cold for rain. With a sigh I walked towards Emmett. He stood in his usual spot. Grinning stupidly like every other day. Something was up. His hands were behind his back. He smiled at me. Innocently. Too innocent. I walked more aware towards him. I was maybe halfway towards him when he lodged a snow ball at me. I tried to duck behind me hands but failed. The ball hit me straight on in the face. Knocking me to the ground with a thud. People around kept walking, not really caring. The cold snow made my hands frozen as they shot out to catch my fall. Emmett rushed over. I glared at him. He sent me a apologetic smile. That snow ball had hurt. He threw hard!

"I didn't mean to throw it so hard." He laughed. Doubling over. "Come on Bella. Get up. It didn't hurt that bad." He teased.

"I'm debating whether or not to kick you in your balls. Hold on." I growled. He stood over me. The perfect position. Just a flick of my leg and he'd be in pain. His eyes widened, and he moved away from me. Covering himself. The left cheek where he had hit me stung. I used my fingers to probe it. I flinched. It hurt. Alot. I knew I'd probably get a bruise. After another minute, Emmett extended his hand.

"Im sorry Bella. Forgive me? I'll buy ya' lunch." He offered apologeticaly. I glared at his hand, but took it after a moment and he yanked me too hard off the ground. I felt a sting in my shoulders. I shuddered.

"It's fine Emmett. Don't waste your money. Just remember this when I'm beating your ass at bowling tonight." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Is that a threat." He challenged.

"Maybe." I sighed.

"I bet you five bucks I beat you." That was five bucks I didn't have. I had faith in myself. How hard could bowling be?

"Deal." I grumbled. I was gonna beat him. I had to, I didnt have five bucks. I had saved what money I did have to go tonight.

We walked back to the cafeteria. My cheek was still stinging. I made my way to the table as Emmett got lunch. Everyone was already seated and eating. I took the open seat next to Edward instead of Rose. She eyed me. Edward smiled at me.

"Why the hold up?" He asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett attacked me." I grumbled. His eyebrow rose. Everyone stared at me. "Not like that. He lodged a snow ball at my face." I informed them. Edward narrowed his eyes at Emmett who walked up.

"Got you good too." Emmett chuckled. "She went down like a ton of bricks." He laughed. I scowled at him. Edward looked back at me.

"You did indeed. Hope your happy Em. She has a bruise forming." Edward's fingers probed un-expectantly along my cheek. I winced. Emmett pursed his lips. Rose smacked his head.

"Your an idiot." She hissed. I knew what she was thinking. _Like she needs another bruise. Emmett just added one to her collection_. Something along those lines. I watched dazed as Edward's chilly fingers rubbed my cheek. It felt nice. I wouldn't admit that though. He pulled them away when I winced.

"Apologize Emmett." Alice scolded.

"I'm honestly fine." I assured. My cheek hurt, and I could feel the bruise.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled un-intelligibly.

"Like you mean it." Edward growled.

"Sorry." He finally whined. I couldn't help but laugh. He was like a 5 year old. Rose eyed me. I looked away then back through the corner of my eye. She shook her head slightly, a look of sadness formed and she leaned her head against Emmett's shoulder. I felt bad now. I know she was sad. It was my fault too.

The rest of lunch was pretty much a downer. I wasn't happy anymore. Not just because my cheek began to swell and bruise....but because I knew I was hurting her by not telling her the trueth. She was honest with me about her life...So why wasn't I doing the same for her? Why was I a coward? Was it because I wanted to suffer alone. By myself. Or was it because I was afraid. A coward. Not only of telling the truth, but of Charlie. I couldn't imagine what he would do if I ever told. Or, was I afraid of the pity? Was I afraid that everyone would look at me differently if they knew? People knew Rose and Jasper's past...well the Cullen's did...but they didn't judge her. Maybe I was afraid if Edward knew...He wouldn't want me. Not that he did before. But maybe he wouldn't even want to be around me. Because I was so disgusting and not worth living in his presence. I didn't want anyone's pity. Especially his. Not any ones. I just wanted to be wanted. I wanted to have friends, be normal. Normal never came easy for me. I always had to work for it. Work for acceptance. Yet here I was surrounded by a group of kids all wanting me to go with them tonight. One of them even wanted me to be their date. Maybe god was sending me a message. That things could get better, if I let people know. Maybe it would turn out for the best. Maybe it would make things worse. Either way, I knew I couldn't tell a soul. I just...couldn't.

Edward walked me to class after lunch. He was all smiles and laughs. I tried to smile back, but my cheek felt numb and it probably ended up looking like a retarded grin. I sat down and the teacher began his lecture. Boring. Learning about cells and genetics stuff. I knew this. I zoned out. My cheek still hurt. I put my fingertips to it and added pressure. It stung. I wanted to hiss out. But stayed silent.

"Stop touching it." Edward laughed. I looked at him, he had a amused expression.

"It hurts." I grumbled.

"Well duh Bells. It's bruised. You'll have to put some ice on it."

"Great." I mumbled. Without noticing, his fingers locked under my chin. He turned my face towards him. His eyes scrutinized my cheek. His fingers lightly skimmed across the bruise.

"It's actually not that bad. Just let it heal...." He sighed. His fingers skimmed from my cheek to my hair, twisting a loose strand behind my ear. I blushed, making the bruise pulse a deep red.

"....What's the answer Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked. His hand fell from my face quickly and he grinned. Embarrassed. But still, he knew the answer. I turned my head back to the front. My cheeks burning underneath. I glanced to my left and noticed 4 or 5 students watching us with wide eyes. I bowed my head, towards my text book. Shielding my face on both sides with my hair.

I sighed a relief when the bell rang. He walked me to my locker. People stared at us, from our previous class. I opened my locker, tossing my books in.

"So, See ya after school." He smiled wide.

"Indeed you will. How else will I get home?" I teased. I grinned, making my cheek tingle.

"Walk...." He questioned.

"I refuse to walk home in the snow. We both can only imagine what a patch of ice and me could do. The damage that could happen." i shuddered at the thought.

"I'd like to see who would walk away unscathed. You...or the ice."

"Ice cant walk." I laughed.

"True..." He sighed. How odd. A small banter like this brought me happiness. "See ya later alligator."

"Talk in a while crocodile." I laughed again. He grinned back at me. Then sighed, and turned around, walking to his next class.

Odd. His expression looked pained. Saddened. I didn't know why. But tonight...I had a date. A date with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**AN: Filler chapter. REVIEW's...LOTs and lots of reviews. PWEASE;P**

**Anway. I was nominated for a award on this story. Also best author. Voting for 1st round ends tomorrow. Please vote for me:)**

**Its on a website www(dot)goldenchocolateawards(dot)com**

**Or something. Its on my profile**

**:F**

**^its a vampire^**

**tehe.**

**Reviewers get super duper amazingly fantastic stuff.**

**Not really, cause I lives far far far awayXD**

**Not really:D**

**BUT. You will get a amazing thank you letter with each review. And if you vote for me and notify me...I will read your stories and review too:D**

**PWEASE!**

**I wuv you alls.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Im sooo sorry. I feel like im neglecting all of you. :( It makes me feel bad! I hope you forgive me! This story won runner up in the golden chocolate awards for best drama. :D**

**Im happy about that. Thanks to whoever voted for me. It means alot to me. Anyway, schools just around the corner, im not sure what more i can really do with this story after the next couple chapters. Please review and give me any suggestions you guys would like to see in the future chapters. As alot of you writers know, Writers block sucks monkey butt. I has it. But! Im doing my best with what I have so please....any suggestions for this story? :) **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was thinking of strategies. Maneuvers. Techniques. Anything that could get me out of the house safely. I couldn't risk being caught. I would surly be dead meat. I shivered just thinking of what could happen. The outcome that could so easily turn bad. I couldn't think like this. I had to believe I could do it. I just imagined Edward. His face calmed me down. Made the whole thing much easier. It also brought on a wave of butterflies. I couldn't sit still much longer. I was anxious, I needed to see him. I had to.

PE was as always, a disaster. I sat down in the bleachers the whole game. I went back to the locker room and dressed in a flurry. The faster I changed, the faster I saw him. You wouldn't believe how fast I changed. I darted out of the room when the final bell rang. I very nearly tripped in my haste to get to his Volvo. The snow didn't help either. But sooner than I thought possible, I saw his silver car against the curb, everyone talking and playing with the snow. I held my distance from Emmett. He and Jasper and Edward were having a snow ball fight. Alice and Rose stood in the protected area between the Volvo and Emmett's Jeep. I quickly joined them, avoiding Emmett's sly smile. The bruise was now visible. Swollen. And it hurt. I caught the girls in a middle of a conversation.

"....dont't have anything to wear!" Alice groaned.

"Why don't you wear that pink sweat-" Rose began. Alice cut in.

"I already wore that!"

"You wore it once!" Rose protested.

"Yeah. Why wear it again?" She gave Rose a knowledgeable look. Rose sighed and glanced at me for the first time. She frowned when she saw my cheek.

"I swear Bella, I'll give him hell for doing that." She pointed to my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said for the millionth time. Alice stared at me, a huge grin on her face.

"I have the best idea! I can give you a make over tonight before we go!" I could feel my face freeze into a grimace.

"Or...." I said sarcastically. "I can get ready myself and meet you guys there." I challenged. Alice glowered at me.

"Fine. Not tonight. But someday Bella. Someday." I hid my laughter. She sounded threatening. But Alice was more like a kitten than a lion. Edward walked up then, snow melting in the disarray of his hair. He smiled at me. "Stop harassing her Alice. She wont let you use her for your own pleasure." He laughed. I blushed. Making the bruise seem even more noticeable.

"Dont challenge me Eddie. You know more than anyone that I get my way." She smiled innocently. He scowled at his nickname. I giggled. He sighed and looked at me.

"You ready?" I nodded.

"See ya tonight." Emmett laughed from his side of the Jeep. I had forgotten. The bet. I had to kick his ass.

"Yeah...." I said and got in the car.

The heater warmed my hands and dried the ice out of my hair. Edward had a giant smile on his face. He played with the controls for a moment and then pulled out of the parking lot. The background music was light and made the setting even more peaceful.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked. I pursed my lips.

"Whenever is convenient." I said. He smiled.

"Alice and Rose were actually wandering if you wanted to meet our parents before we went tonight?" He stared straight ahead.

I could go. I could meet his parents. But what were the odds that they ran into Charlie in this small town and mentioned my visit? What would he say? What would he do? I was having a dilemma. I would have loved to meet his parents. But Charlie could find out easily. I took a big breath, like it was my last.

"Im not sure...." I stated.

"Oh come on. Esme my mother has been dying to meet you." He said quickly. He gave me a pouted plead. My heart nearly stopped just seeing his face. He was pleading with me. How unfair. I sighed.

"Fine." I would risk my pain for his happiness. His face broke into another breath taking smile.

"So maybe around 7. Is that okay?" I nodded. It gave me enough time to come up with a plan. Enough time to get ready.

He pulled up to my curb.

"I'll see you tonight." He smiled. I sighed.

"Yeah..." The silence was peaceful. The white flakes falling calming from the sky. "I better get inside." I muttered.

"Later." He smiled again.

I got out and walked with caution to the door. I waved from my porch. He sped off and I went inside into the warmth. I leaned against the back of the door. A smile escaped my lips. He made me feel weak in the knees. Butterflies swarmed my stomach, making it full and cluttered.

"What are you so happy about?" Charlie growled from the couch. I snapped out of my daze.

"Nothing. Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something?" I asked. I needed to be nice. I couldn't afford to be on his bad side when I had to sneak out.

"Yes." He grumbled. Maddie was laying on her stomach on the ground. Her legs in the air and her chin in her hands, gazing at the TV. She was still in her pajamas.

"Did Maddie eat?" I asked innocently. He glared at the Tv.

"I dont know." He growled. I flinched at his attitude. "Did you eat?" He nudged her. Maddie shook her head. "Make her something too." He sneered. I rolled my eyes.

The kitchen wasn't stalked as good as it could have been. I stuck Charlie's steak and potatoes in the oven. While that cooked I began cutting the crust off of Maddie's sandwich. Nothing for myself, as always. I wouldn't admit it, but I was keeping myself busy till 7 tonight. I waited to give Maddie her dinner till Charlie's was done. It was nearly 5 now. I added a salad to his plate and brought it into the living room. I handed a greedy Maddie her sandwich and handed Charlie his overfilled plate. He looked at me smugly.

"What happened to you?" He laughed. I bit my tongue.

"I got hit with a snow ball at school." I said truthfully. He laughed even harder.

"I give props to whoever got ya'!" He doubled over again. It's times like these that I wish I had spit in his food. I sat his plate on the coffee table.

I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. He yanked me back till I was facing him. His hand touched the bruise. He added pressure. I hissed under my breath, but I stayed silent. Maddie took her sandwich into her room, not wanting to see this.

"Ah...it looks painful." He noted. He added more pressure, squeezing my cheek. I kept biting my tongue. He laughed when I winced. He squeezed it once more harder and released me. "Thanks for dinner." He sneered.

I took a shower...a hot one. My cheek felt so numb that I just let the water plummet down onto my face. Drowning my thoughts, my fears and my doubts. The familiar scent of my shampoo and conditioner was calming. It relieved all my worries about tonight. I stepped hesitantly out of the shower, leaving the warmth the shower had brought on. I tip toed back to my room, hoping Charlie wouldn't hear me. Maddie was there, playing with her dolls. She smiled at me when I walked in.

"Can you play with me?" She asked in a pleading voice. I sighed. As much as I hated to disappoint her, I couldn't. I had to get ready for tonight. I still didn't know how I was gonna pull this off.

"I cant Mad's...Im sorry." She frowned but understood.

I skimmed my closet, not sure what I could wear. I found a pair of old blue jeans and threw em' on. I was sad to say my closet was poorly stocked. I settled for my dark blue v-neck. I went back into the bathroom. Charlie was still in the living room. Thank god. I towel dried my hair and ran a brush through it. I was still in a hurry. I glanced at the clock. I was running late. Another 30 minutes and he'd be here. I couldn't do anything better with my hair. It hung straight over my shoulders. As always. I grabbed my make-up bag and ran back to my room. I used the mirror that hung on the wall to finish my make-up. I used my cover up foundation to cover the nasty bruise. It helped. You couldn't see it. I had a little swelling, but not noticeable unless you were really looking. Only 10 more minutes. I grabbed the purse I rarely used off the nail in my closet and reached under my mattress for the old sock filled with what money I had. I took about half of it and stuffed it into my purse.

"You look purty.." Maddie giggled. I smiled at her. "Were are you going?" I sighed. I could trust her. I sat down on the floor with her. Closly so I didnt have to speak loud.

"Maddie, you cant tell anyone. Not dad or mom. I'm going out with a friend tonight. I have to sneak out. But I promise I'll be back later." I mussed her hair. She frowned.

"What if daddy asks?"

"Tell him I went for a walk." She nodded. I kissed her forehead. I had 5 minutes. "I have to go now. Be good. Don't get on dad's nerves." She grimaced.

I peaked out of the hallway once more to see that Charlie was still on the couch, he looked passed out even. I smiled. Good. I shut it quietly and returned back to my room. I gazed at my window. I opened as far as it would go. Thank god we had a one story house. I put one leg through and began to climb out, when I heard our bedroom door open.

* * *

**AN: Dont hate me cause its short:D Its a cliffie.**

**who do you think will be the one in her room?O_o**

**well review and find out. Sorry its taking me sssssssssssssooooooooooooo**

**long:(**

**schools comin up and yeah, need to get meh stuff together:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay:)**

**Im officially mentally retarded:)**

**I ran into a wall this morning and apologized....again.:) I'm good now though...thanks for asking;D**

**ANYWAY....Twicon for me is in a few more days!!!!! Im SOOOOO excited. I cant wait...if anyone wants pics or anything I'll be glad to send you em. Just pm me:)**

**On with zee story....**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Jake!" I screeched. My voice cracked from the fear. He gave me a questioning look as to why I was half way out the window and half way inside. I whirled around trying to get back inside. I tripped over my own feet in the process. I hurried past Jake to shut the door.

"What the hell are ya' doin?" He asked surprised and slightly amused. I put a finger to my mouth to silence him. I stood in front of him, pleading him with my eyes.

"Jay....please. Dont say anything." I began. He held up a hand.

"Yeah yeah....why are you sneaking out?" He asked. I sighed. I had 2 minutes before I had to be out there. If I wasn't, he'd surly come to the door. I sure as hell wasn't gonna let that happen.

"I just...." I looked into his eyes again. "I have a date tonight." I said honestly. My cheeks flamed under my skin. It surprised me when Jake made a awed sound.

"Awwww. With who?"

"Edward Cullen." He smirked, then burst into a fit of laughs. I silenced him again. He quieted down, but instead made kissy noises at me. I slapped him on the arm. "Cut it out." I scolded him. "Anyway...I didn't tell dad. I have no other option and he's gonna be here any minute." I sighed. Jake sighed too.

"Fine." He shrugged. "I'll cover for you. You owe me.....big time." I glowered at him. But sighed...defeated.

"Okay. Anything you want. Just don't say anything."

In a odd way...I trusted him. Over the past few years me and Jake had grown closer. Mostly because we both had to rely on one another. We both took care of each other. We both didn't have the parents to do it...but we both understood each other. I could tell he knew how much this meant to me. I had never been on a date before. I'd never had the option to go. He owed me this much...a little white lie. I knew Charlie probably wouldn't wake up before I got home. I trusted him to do this for me. Without hesitation, I wound my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you so much! Your the best brother in the world." I sighed against him.

"Yeah..hurry and go before your boyfriend comes knocking." He urged. I immediately let him go.

I hurriedly made my way to the window, flinging myself outside. I fell though...into a shrub. I heard Jake's musical laughter from inside.

"I'm good." I mumbled.

I righted myself, a dashed for the curb. Hoping to beat him there. I couldn't imagine what could happen if he had beaten me and decided to be a gentleman and knock on the front door. I shuddered at the thought. But god was on my side and I was alone...waiting for him on the curb.

I didn't wait long. In the time I waited for him to come I made sure I had everything. My money..I smoothed out my shirt. Making the wrinkles disappear. I was pretty set and stone. I had everything. I looked down to double check, hoping I didn't forget something....like pants.

But I was good. I had everything.

Lights flew around the corner and I already knew who it was. Edward stopped the car right in front of me. I hurriedly got in..eager to escape the cold air, and see his glorious face.

It was dark in the car as he drove off. The only light came from the dash board. Soft classy music in the background. In the odd light I could see his expression. It was happy. I was happy.

"Hey." He said. We were off to his house....I was guessing. The bowling alley was the other direction.

"Hello." I said in a cheery voice. I was cheerful. Very cheerful.

"It wont be long. Just a few minutes and then we'll all leave." He promised. He obviously wasn't too thrilled with me meeting his parents.

"It's fine."

"Do you have a curfew?" He asked. I thought about that. I snuck out...How long before he noticed I was gone? I didn't have one...

"I dont believe I have one." I said honestly. He broke out into a smile. Flashing his brilliant white teeth. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing...." He smile even wider. Something funny?

We had driven maybe 10 minutes. Were did he live? We were passing nothing but tree's now. Right as I thought this he pulled into a turn off into the woods. He drove another few minutes before he pulled up to a giant white house. My jaw dropped in awe. It was beautiful. So white....so big. Beautiful. The only word to describe his house.

"You like it." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"Its so nice." It made my house look like a shaq for homeless people. He laughed.

He got out of his side of the car and I quickly followed. He came to my side though, offering me his hand. I stared at it for a moment. I took it though. A shock of electricity flowed from my palm all the way to my shoulder. Amazing. I walked with him up the porch steps. He didn't hesitate as he opened the door, he motioned for me to enter first.

The inside was just as wonderful. So light. So open. So pretty. Edward put his hand on the small of my back, leading me forward till we reached the kitchen. Everyone was there. Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose. Two others i didn't recognize.

"Bella's here. Now the party can start!" Emmett laughed from the kitchen stool he sat on. I blushed. Edward led me forward.

"Bella...this is my mom Esme. My father Carlisle." He motioned to a carmel colored beauty. She smiled at me from a pan she was cooking in.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." They both said in unison. I smiled at them.

"I see the shiner Emmett gave you disappeared." Alice smiled. I felt Edward tense next to me.

"What is she talking about?" Esme wondered.

"Emmett hit Bella in the face today. Gave her a huge bruise." Alice tattled.

"Did not!" Emmett cried like a 4 year old.

"Did too!" everyone but me and Edward's parents chimed in. The blush returned, a deeper shade of red. Esme scoffed.

"Emmett Cullen! That is no way to treat a lady!" Esme scolded.

"Save it mom! I already yelled at him." Rosalie sighed.

"Did you at least say sorry?" Edward's mom looked like she was about to bust a vein.

"He did." I assured her. She squared her shoulders and straightened up. She pointed at Emmett threateningly.

"No Xbox for a week." She threatened. Emmett whined from beside me.

"What?!?" That conversation ended quickly. Emmett turned to me. "I hope your ready to lose Swan." He said sarcastically threatening me. I laughed.

"Bring it." I challenged. He faked mock horror.

"Oooh...I'm shaking in my boots." He growled. Edward chuckled.

"Your not wearing boots." He noted. Emmett glowered at him. He stuck his tongue out like a 5 year old.

After saying a quick goodbye to Esme, she wished us a good time. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I took his Volvo while Emmett and Rose took his Jeep. I sat in the back with Alice. I didn't have to put much input into the conversation. Edward and Jasper were talking boy stuff. The music was on louder than usual, and Alice was talking up a storm. Emmett's Jeep headlights were behind us.

My mind completely zoned out. The voices fading like listening to them from down a tunnel. Fading. Everything seemed like it slowed into slow motion. It was weird. But soothing. My open window blew the too moist air into my face, flinging my hair all over. It didn't matter. The air I was breathing in was clearing every bad thought and doubt I had for tonight. It whipped away everything I was afraid of. Tonight, tonight was the first time I've ever felt like myself. Like i wasn't pretending. I didn't care about the trouble I would be in when I got home. I would take whatever pain I had to be able to be here in this moment. To see the things I was seeing. I would give up everything to make this moment last longer.

Because I, Isabella Marie Swan loved Edward Cullen. My gaze shifted from the passing lights outside to Edward up front driving. He laughed and joked with Jasper in the front seat. Seeing his silhouette made my stomach flutter. His musical laughter rang in my ears. Just hearing it brought a smile to my lips. I was in love with this boy...this one boy. The one boy who saw me for who I was. Saw the real me. Didn't treat me like the trash I thought I was. I knew now...I was different. I was somehow able to be here tonight with this beautiful boy, who could have any girl in Forks he wanted. But yet I was here...On a date, with him.

This was the first time being out at night. Away from Charlie. Not being cooped up in my room, hoping to be unharmed that night. I was safe now. I didnt have to worry about Charlie now. I didnt have to worry about getitng hurt. Edward was here. Thats all that mattered. Tonight would be the night I forget all my problems and have fun. Fun. I havent had something like that for a long time. just thinking the word sent a thrill through me.

Tonight, I was free.

* * *

**AN: Hmmm:) Yep, still no dateXD You must hate me.**

**Im SOOO excited. 4 more days till Twicon for me here In Phoenix.**

**I get a photo op with Kellan and a autograph from Ashley.**

**Speaking of Ashley Greene. Have you heard about the nude pics that surfaced of Ashley? I was so pissed that they would hurt her like that! Soooo...Im supporting Ashley through this whole ordeal. (and not just because we have the same name;)**

**Aha.**

**Hmmmm. So what are ya thoughts? Like it? Another filler chapter. Im working up to the date. I have it set and I think its cute.**

**Review if ya can:) School starts in like a week:(**

**Grr.**

**Thanks for reading...let me know.**

**Oh. I have another story called Healing Leah. I think its good. Read if ya can:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for reviewing. Hmmmm. Well, Here ya go. The DATE! I have my Twicon story at the bottom.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella was silent the whole drive. I glanced at her frequently from my review mirror, every time she stared thoughtfully out the window. A slight smile on her lips. I couldn't help but laugh as her hair whipped all around her face, but she looked as if she didn't mind. I couldn't blame her for ignoring everyone else. Especially Alice. She was chatting up a storm back there. I pulled into the parking lot, Emmett was riding right behind us.

We all piled out of the car, Emmett and Rose came to stand beside us. I glanced at Bella. She stood a little out of place, still thoughtfully looking at the stars.

"Are you guys ready to get your butt's kicked?" Emmett laughed as he headed for the entrance. Everyone rolled their eyes, he was indeed a great player. But flaunted his skills too much. Everyone else followed but me and Bella. Still staring at the sky.

I put my arm around her, leading her forward. I felt victory as I saw the warm blush fill her cheeks. I would never admit this, but the red blush that always swelled her cheeks make my stomach do funny things. My skin tingled from the warmth her body gave me as I wrapped my arm loosely around her. We both followed though.

We waited patiently in line to recieve a lane and our bowling shoes. I still had my arm around her, she looked as if she didnt mind it that much. We finally made our way to the cashier and got a lane.

"Here." Bella said out of no where. We were walking towards the table to get our shoes. In her hand- which was extended towards me- was a ten dollar bill.

"Whats that for?" I asked.

"For my shoes and everything." I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue.

"I got it." I smiled at her.

"Just take it." She slipped it into my jean pocket, she turned and headed for the rest of the group. I wasn't gonna play her game. I caught up to her and wrapped my arm around her waist from behind. I slipped the money back into her pocket and whispered in her ear.

"Not a chance." I released her and walked forward meeting my family. I turned around to see Bella scowling at me. "Come on." I waved her forward. She scowled, but obeyed.

We got our shoes and went to our lane. Emmett declared himself in charge of the score board. He put all our names down in order. Emmett surprisingly put himself down for first.

"Watch how a real man does it." He laughed while grabbing a ball. Bella sat on my left on the bench with me. I wrapped a arm around her. I smiled when she didn't flinch away. Instead she leaned in farther. Resting her head on my shoulder. For a minute I thought she was sick or something.

"You alright?" I whispered into her hair.

"Yeah. Great actually." She leaned farther into me.

Emmett got a strike. As always. After he stopped embarrassing himself and our family with his victory dance, he motioned for Bella to go next.

"Beat that." He laughed.

Bella sighed from beside me, she hesitated before getting up, like she didn't want to. She got up and nearly tripped over her own feet. Her fragile body looked as if it would break from the weight of her ball. She got in a awkward position before tossing the ball.

She through it up instead of having it glide down the isle. It made a loud crack when it hit the alley. Not our alley. Her ball ended up in our neighbors alley. For a whole 5 seconds our crowd was silent. Till Emmett broke it.

"Hahaha. Wow Bella. Way to suck." He laughed. A loud smack was heard as Rose hit him over the head.

Bella's POV

My face turned bright red. I knew I shouldn't have bet Emmett against doing anything physical. I turned back around and took my seat next to Edward, ignoring Emmett's guffaw's. Edward was next and as always, being the perfect person he is, he got a strike. He turned around and took a bow. He sat back next to me.

"Wow. I didnt know you could bowl." I said in a huff. He laughed.

"It's all in the wrist." He smiled.

Alice was next. She picked up a huge ball, it looked like it would snap her little wrists. She huffed as she picked the ball up. "GOD! Why are these balls always so heavy?" She huffed again. I hid my face in Edward's arm, hiding my laughter. Her double meaning.

"That's what she said." Emmett laughed. Jasper was the one to slap him in the head. I hid my laughter even more.

After everyone had gone It was my turn to go again. I stood up and grabbed my ball. I stood in another awkward position and was about to toss the ball when a voice stopped me.

"Wait Bells. Let me show you how to do it." He stood up and approached me.

My heart rate went into a frenzy.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its short but BUSY weekend. Friends bday and twicon....SCHOOL!**

**Okay so I went to Twicon yesterday. I got to meet Alex Meraz(Paul). And Chaske Spencer(Sam) Justin Chon(Eric) and Christian Serratos (Angela)**

**When Alex and Chaske were doing Q&A...It was soooo funny. Alex did this martial art move where he jumped in the air and spun in a circle and then kicked the cardboard stand up Edward. Denting his Then Chaske was saying how if he could imprint on anyone it woul be Alex. And his undying love/crush on TInsel Corey(Emily).**

**THen When Justin and Christian went on it was funny. SOmeone asked Justin what kind of asian he was. He stood up and replied "The cool kind" THen him and Christian were wrapping vanilla ice.**

**I got my pic with Alex. SOOO HOT. I could bake cookies on his face. I got my pic with HILLYWOOD SHOW. Havent heard of em? GO to youtube and watch their twilight parody. I had a intense convo with the guy who plays Jasper. HES HOT. Anyway when I got my pic with Alex I felt bad cause I stepped on his foot:( I apologized alot he said it was fine and hugged me.**

**THen Chaske sighned my book:)**

**THEN; I was walking down a deserted hall leaving my mom a message. When Christian and Justing walked down the same Hallway as me. I was the only one. They both smiled and said "HI" and kept walking. But when I saw em I stopped walking and stared wide eyed at emXD My voice message to my mom went like this.**

**"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah......"-Silence for like a minute- *Hysterical sound* "OMG MOM! They just walked past me! THey just walked fucking past me! OMG Christian and Justin. THey said HI to me! OMG. IM gonna cry. OMG. I gotta go!"**

**I listened to the message when I got home:)**

**Fun day. **

**MY brithday is on Wednesday and think reviews would be the BEST PRESENT EVER!**

**Once again, sorry for the short chappie. I just got home from school:) Yes. The exact same school Kiowa Gordon Graduated from last year when I was there:) (EMbry) Me and my friends call him Kiwi:) Hmm. I'll post pics of twicon later:)**

**Review Please:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks to ALL the reviews:) I loved them all. So encouraging and so sweet. I honestly dont even deserve fans like you guys:) Your all TOO nice:D Aha. Thanks for all of you who wished me a happy birthday. It was SO amazing:)**

**Sorry for late updates. School started:[ So that means fewer updates, most likley weekends. I'll do my best.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My heart sunk into my chest. Was he serious? He stood from the bench and approached me. My knees began to shake as he started towards me. I honestly had no idea what my expression was. I looked at the others, they were huddled with their significant other...talking in low voices. He came up behind me. My back pressed to his chest.

"What?" I asked dazed. He chuckled deeply into my ear.

"I'm showing you how to bowl." He whispered into my ear. My breath came in short gasps, being so close to him. He wrapped his arms around me till they overlapped my hands on the ball. He brought our hands and ball till it was up towards my chest and chin.

"Relax Bella." He pressed.

I tried. I failed.

His body pressed to mine. His hot breath on my neck. How could I relax? Was he crazy. But I did as he said. I took in 4 deep breaths before nodding and looking forward.

"Okay Bells." He began. "It's all in the wrist." His hand wrapped around my right wrist, he cradled my left hand in his own to my chest. I nodded. I relaxed me wrist. "Now, Practice a few times." His breath whipped against my sensitive skin on my neck. I shivered. It tore up my spine and made my shoulders shake. I felt him shake with silent laughter.

He squeezed my wrist to gain my dazed attention.

He pulled my right arm back till it was nearly behind my back and then brought it forward smoothly. I didn't release the ball. Practice take. He did it once more.

"Think you can handle it?" He smiled against my hair. I didnt answer.

He pulled my wrist back again, then whispered...

"All in the wrist." Then he released my right wrist and I flung the ball smoothly down the alley way. I squeezed his left hand as I waited for my attempt to fail and roll into the gutter.

But it didn't.

It went straight into the pins. Knocking each one down.

My heart pounded, thudded loudly behind my ears before I heard a outraged Emmett.

"Disqualification." He stated. I whirled around, still grasped onto Edward. He had a look of anger on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You cheated! Your disqualified and owe me my money!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"She didn't cheat Emmie. I gave her a few pointers." Edward defended me.

"Pointers?" He scoffed. "More like monopolizing her!" Rose put a hand on his.

"Emmett chill. Stop being a baby, your still in the lead." Emmett pouted. I couldn't help but smile. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Congrats. Your first strike." He smiled down at me. I blushed.

After that we decided to take a break. We all sat down at a nearby table. Everyone but Edward and I went to get food.

"Can I at least pay for my coke? I didn't pay for anything. I feel bad." I pressed. He simply smirked and shook his head.

"Nope." He popped the "P". I sighed.

Alice and everyone came then, towing large amounts of food. Enough to feed a small village in Africa perhaps. I gaped at the size. Edward smiled again.

"Don't worry. We always eat like this." He laughed.

As food was being passed around, I tried to hide the hunger pain that tore me from the inside out. I sipped greedily at my coke. Jasper noticed.

"Jeeze Bella. Breathe. Refils arent free." He joked. Good. Then I could atleast pay for something. Rosalie spoke next.

"Here Bella. Take some cheese fries." She pushed the basket towards me. I eyed it. Hungrily. It looked good. Unhealthy....but good. My mouth nearly watered. I pursed my lips.

"Naw, I'm good. Thanks." She looked at me disapprovingly. She knew better than anyone that I wasn't good. But she had kept her word. She dropped it.

I had a weird vibe. I liked it...but it was foreign to me. A feeling I had never really experienced. Tonight was a first. The feeling of being free had taken its course. I was once again zoning out. Their voices sounding like they came from a long tunnel. I lost all feeling but the pulsing thump in my chest and the warm hand cradled tenderly in mine under the table. I didn't ever even remember him grabbing it, but suddenly his fingers weaved effortlessly in between mine. The spaces fitting perfectly together....like a puzzle piece being connected for the first time. A shock...a feeling of being whole. Like I had found my other half. Even if we were totally un equal. Him being so much more perfect and flawless than me. But for some unimaginable reason he chose to lock hands with the most undeserving girl in the city of Forks. The one broken girl that could not be fixed. The one girl who had endured too much. He deserved someone who could love him with every fiber of their being and still be worthy of his. I was not this person...no matter what he said.

".....You okay Bella?" He asked, waiving a hand before me. My eyes fluttered...realization and reality came back to me. It was not a dream. His hand still grasped mine firmly. I smiled.

"Better than okay." I whispered back. It was true. Tonight...I was the best I had ever been. He smiled back...his warm hand tightened a bit more.

The game continued after our short break. Edward was in charge of score board now. Emmett was up to bowl. He took a few easy breaths and proceeded to throw his ball.

Just as the ball was released from his grip.

"Emmett!" Being as intense as he was, he lost his concentration and the ball dropped, rolling to the gutter. He let out a angered noise and turned toward Edward.

"WHAT!" He growled. Without looking up from the scoreboard, Edward said.

"Good luck." Simple.

His eyes narrowed into slits as he glowered at Edward.

"Pansy." He muttered under his breath.

"With Emmett's last score, it seems Bella is in second place by only a few points." He looked up and smiled at me. "If you get a good score...you win." He smirked. Emmett glowered at me.

"Great." I muttered. I stood and grabbed my ball. I passed Emmett.

"No pressure." He added smugly.

I looked at Edward once before facing the alley. I had to win. Had to beat him. I imagined earlier with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I chanted his words over and over again.

"It's all in the wrist." I took a steady breath, then narrowed my eyes at the opposing pins. I chanted his words again.

I brought the ball back and released it. It glided and curved a bit. I bit my lip as I watched helplessly as the ball rolled for the end. I closed my eyes. Praying it would make it to the pins.

The silence behind me was crushing. Maybe I lost. Maybe I won. I waited a few more seconds before I was engulfed from behind into a tight hug.

"You beat him." His voice cooed into my ear. My eyes snapped open. Impossible. Emmett's whine echoed from behind me.

"Rematch! Not fair." He cried.

I had won.

* * *

The drive home was quiet. It was just me and Edward. A oldies station played in the background softly. My back pocket felt red hot from the money I so innocently got from Emmett. I tried to reason with Edward to tell him to keep it and that I was only kidding about the money. But he once again became stubborn and shoved it in my pocket.

Our hands were interlaced on my lap. The open window blew the refreshing air into my face. Cleaning every thought I didnt dare think. I was living in the present...I didnt really care about the consequences of tonight. I was so glad I did it.

The glow from his dashboard informed me it was passed 11:30. I didn't care.

He pulled to my curb. He let the silent car idle. He turned the music down.

"I had alot of fun tonight." He mused. I smiled.

"Me too....More fun than I've ever had." I hedged. He laughed.

"Yeah....right." he chuckled.

"No really. I had so much fun. I'm glad I came." I gave his fingers a gentle tug. He stared at our intertwined hands. He took a unsteady breath.

"I'm not gonna lie...I'm glad you came too. I for a moment thought you'd decline, like you do everything else. But..." His gaze flickered to mine and back to my hands. "I don't know...Theirs something about you...so mysterious, so different. Everyone else at school is pretty much the same. They don't see things you see.... don't notice what you notice....It's different. Amazing. I...I like that about you. That I can just look at you and see someone who's completely different." He stopped their. For a moment I was scared that maybe Rose had said something. He didn't say anything else. He gazed at our hands.

He noticed me because I was different. Because I stood out, because I chose not to be like every typical student. I hadnt thought of it that way. It made sense. It made sense for him to somewhat see me clearly. He looked back up at me after a long minute.

"I'll see you later." He smiled at me and pulled my hand to his lips...kissing the soft skin there. My breath hitched and I nearly gasped. His glass smooth lips left one delicate kiss. "Goodnight." He whispered. My face stretched into a grin.

"Goodnight." I whispered back. I squeezed his fingers lightly then climbed out of his warm car and into the cold. My hand felt empty now and I walked to my front door. He smiled back at me. He waived once and drove away slowly. I felt like the lone puzzle piece again. Lost without its equal piece. I sighed and shivered.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. No wonder I felt colder than usual. My coat was still wrapped around the back of his front seat. Oh-well. I'll get it Monday. I left the front porch to the side of my house and to my window.

Still open like I left it. I slid it back slowly, wincing at the creak. I tossed my purse in first then hauled myself quietly in. My room was pitch black. I felt for my bed and sighed. I waited to maybe hear someone coming. Silence.

I smiled. Success.

I turned to Maddie's bed and kissed her forehead. She was sound asleep.

I had made it in and out...alive. I plopped down on my bed with a wide grin. Rethinking tonight's events.

Suddenly a light from inside my room flashed on.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh spaghetti-o's! Who is it? O_O**

**Hmm. I thought this chapter was my best one?**

**Your opinion would be nice.**

**For my bday I got the best present ever! Well actually**

**my only present...But still!**

**got a life size stand up Edward **

**I LOVE IT!**

**Its funny. My dogs hate it. THey growl at it and wont go near it.**

**My mom freaks out when I put it in her room when she's**

**sleepingXD**

**aha**

**Hmmm.**

**FUN FUN.**

**Review please?:]**

**I worked hard.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: WOW. Thanks for ALL the reviews, I wish I could reply to every single one....but I'm not mentally capable;D**

**Hmmm. Lonnnng week. Cant wait for the weekend. **

**SO, I think you all deserve this chappie. I hope you all like it, :D**

* * *

Bella's POV

My heart nearly faltered. I froze mid stride, terrified. My eyes locked on the figure in the doorway. I choked on my breath and a wild gasp escaped my lips. Maddie still slept in the bed beside mine. My eyes zeroed n on the figure closer....

"Mom?" I gasped again. What was she doing up? Why was she out of her room? She scared me half to death.

"Oh! I thought it was just my imagination again...you know what those pills do to me." She smiled sheepishly. "I thought I was imagining all the noises." She sighed. I eyed her. Something wasn't right. Something was off. Her frail face was bruised....beaten.

"Mom...what happened?" I scoffed.

"Don't worry hon, mommy cant feel a thing. The pain killers really helped." She seemed almost....high.

"Mom?" I sighed again. What had happened when I left? I shuddered just thinking of it. "Wheres dad?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"I'm not sure....He left a while ago...muttering about how he couldn't find you.....Blah blah blah." She giggled. She took a step towards me, swaying. What was wrong with her?

"Mom? Are you alright?" I asked again.

"Peachy." her eyes were roaming, as if she was losing focus. She swayed again, falling into the dresser. Maddie twitched but didn't wake up. I went to her side and held her up.

"Let's get you to bed." I whispered. Being near her, I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She had not only been taking meds....but drinking.

Odd. My mother wasn't one for drinking. She hobbled beside me as I took her to her room.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up earlier than I'd planned. Maddie was still asleep. The light outside was still gray...a thick fog looming outside. What a great way to start the morning, I thought grimly. I walked out into the living room. Jake was asleep on the couch....my father no where to be seen. I had made it out alive. I had had the best night of my life....I smiled. I skipped the kitchen, not really hungry. Was my mother still in bed? I wasn't sure.

It was still so early, I decided to take a shower...Let the hot steam relax me. But the hot water only lasted so long, with a sigh I turned it off. I wrapped a towle tight around my body, walking back to my room.

I looked at the peaceful Maddie, snuggling with her teddy bear. She looked so innocent, so beautiful. I bet I never looked like that when I was younger. I kept it simple, It wasn't like I was going out again today. I threw on a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. It seemed colder out today, even when I was in the warmth of my home.

I layed back down on my bed, wishing I could somehow fall back asleep...so I could dream my happy dreams. About _him._

It didn't seem possible. Not even now, when I knew I had gone out with him. Why would he choose me? What made me so special? Out of every girl in Forks he had to choose the one who wasn't capable of loving him back.

I take that back, I was capable...But I wasn't willing enough to risk it. I remembered one time my father found out Jake had a girlfriend...The fit he through wasn't something I could forget. Charlie didn't like us getting close to anyone. Ive known that since day one...no friends, no worries. But why did I all of a sudden want friends? Because they actually accepted me? What was the reason? Because I had strong feelings for the one guy I knew I could never have. There were many different answer's. But no answer helped...I wasn't sure what the main reason was.

Maybe I should let him down easy, tell him I'm not interested. Ha. What a load of crap. How could I lie when I was under the intense stare of his green eyes? I couldn't. How could I lie when deep down my heart pounded and ached for this man. I couldn't lie. I couldn't tell the truth.

I was still worried about Rosalie telling him. She promised...but I didn't know her too well. She doesn't really even know what's really going on. No matter how many times she begged for me to confide in her...I couldn't. I wouldn't. This was my problem, I would deal with it the only way I knew how. Silently.

I was the suffer in silence type...I have always been. Always will be.

I sighed, stretching my arms above me and my legs bellow me. I glanced at the clock again. Had time flown by so quickly? Maddie would be awake any time now.

I walked into the living room. Jake wasn't there. His car wasn't even in the drive way. I hadn't heard him leave. He probably had work. Someone had to pay the bills.

It was nearly 11 now. My mom for fact, was still cooped up in her room. She had a long night last night. I shuddered just thinking of my father laying a hand on her. Laying a hand on anyone for that matter. He knew better. My mom was the weakest and most defenseless in the house. It made sense though, he took his anger out on the weak-link.

The kitchen was empty too. Wherever Charlie had gone, he wasnt gonna be back for a while. The dishes were piling up now. My burnt arm hadnt healed yet...but it didnt sting like it used to, making work easier.

I was about half way through when I heard a car pull up. _Jake must be home. _Maybe he didn't have work. I heard the front door open and shut...rather harshly. I waited patiently for Jake to walk into the kitchen. I kept my head down, scrubbing till the plate was spotless.

"Where the hell have you been?" The plate I was scrubbing slipped from my hands at the sound of the voice. It didn't shatter, but clunked nosily in the sink. I looked up, surprised.

Charlie stood on the opposite side of the counter, his hands balled into fists. I stuttered....nothing coherent coming from my lips.

"I...." His glower intensified as a single letter fell from my dry throat.

"I've been looking for you all night Isabella!" He growled again. Had he known? How had he found out? Did Jake tattle? My eyes -wide with fright- stared at the tendons popping from his forehead. "Well?" He growled.

"I'm sorry." Was all I managed to choke out.

"Damn right your sorry."

So fast, my eyes had missed the movement, his hand was around my throat from across the counter. I choked on the supply of air I had left...my lungs heaving, searching for air that wasnt available. He yanked from across the counter, pulling me up and over till I was in front of him. My hands reached out, trying to pry his hands from my neck. No luck.

This whole time, even as I was in danger...I didn't regret the decision to go last night. I didn't regret staring into Edward's eyes. I didn't regret the swarming amount of butterflies. I didn't regret a thing. This only meant one thing...If I was willing to endanger myself for him and his family...what did it mean? I loved him? Obviously. I was irrationally in love with him. But still, I would never regret it.

His hands tightened, making the feeling in my face disappear slightly. He didn't speak...he didn't yell. He just clung to me.

Living with Charlie for so many years had made one thing disappear. Feeling. Most of the time I was numb. I couldn't feel a thing. Years of practice had given me the power of numbness. The only thing I really felt was the ache in my lungs and the butterflies from thinking of _him._

Charlie swung my body till the side of my head hit the corner of the dining table.

I didn't cry out. No pain, once again.

I could smell it though, the rustic smell of the blood dripping down the side of my face. I barley noticed. My ears were ringing. No they weren't....It was just the doorbell. I layed silently on the ground, my hand pressed to stop the bleeding. Charlie looked towards the door...he scowled. He took one final glance at me and gave me a warning look.

I know. Be silent...or else.

He stalked off towards the door. Throwing it open violently.

A voice I would walk through fire for filled my ears.

* * *

**AN: Cliff hangers are fun arent they? Their more fun to write then to read. Because I know whats gonna happen, and you dont so HA!**

**:P**

**Im kidding.**

**Not really.**

**Soooo....What did you guys think? Like, love it? Hate it? :[ **

**OH. before I forget, for those of you who asked for Twicon pics, Im lazy and didnt want to indvidualy send them to whoever asked for them,**

**SO if you wanna see them, they are on my myspace. I have a link on my profile.**

**Add me if youd like, I love making new friends:D**

**But yeah....ITS FRIDAY! almost.**

**its thrusday but whos counting?;)**

**aha**

**So review if ya can hon. Their very much appreciated. Im happy, I got like 30 reviews for the last chapter.**

**It makes me tickled pink:D**

**Review.**

**because reviews are better than Robert brownies with Taylor nutsXD**

**Not really....its a tie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So thanks for all the reviews and such:) I had a fun time reading all of them. Im sorry that I dont thank you each personally but Im kind of lazy:/ Hmmm. So originaly I was gonna make this chapter Bella's POV but then I thought. Maybe I could swtich from character to character? I hope I did this chapter up to your guy's expectations. Its been a LONG week. School started, Im in my third week of school now. Blah. Gross. Classes are good I guess. OH. On Sunday, I dropped my bed frame on my footXD Im okay, thanks for asking. So, here's the chappie.**

* * *

Bella's POV

My head spun. What was he doing here? Why now? Why did he choose to come at a moment like this? Was he insane. My breath caught in my throat and my own hands cupped my bruised neck. The blood dripped from the side of my temple down my chin, and some down my neck, covering my hands. His voice was velvety...smooth. Silky. It made my bones softer just hearing it.

"Hello sir, is Bella home by any chance?" The voice asked in a polite tone. A tone Charlie sure as hell didn't deserve. I couldn't see him, couldn't warn him to run. I sat frozen on the carpet. Battered and bruised. Charlie smirked from what I could see. He side glanced at me.

"I'm sorry kid, Bella's not available at this moment. I'll make sure to tell her you stopped by." He began to shut the door.

From what I saw, the door jammed and Charlie growled under his breath. Edward put his foot in between the door and the frame, keeping it open.

"Could you give her something for me?" He asked. Charlie glowered at him. I heard as material was being given to Charlie. "She left her jacket in my car. I wanted to give it back to her before school." Charlie, still staring angrily nodded. "Thank you sir." He said again.

"Yeah." Charlie grumbled and slammed the door harder than nessacary in his face.

I didn't know it till now, but traitor tears welled in my eyes. Not from pain, but from knowing I had to let Edward down. I couldn't be with him. No matter how much I loved him...I would never be free enough to love him the way he should be loved. I wiped furiously at the water, hoping Charlie wouldn't see.

It made me nauseous. Made my stomach turn. I loved him, but I could never be with him. He would suffer worse than me if he did. I loved him too much to put him in danger. How would I tell him? How would I break his heart? Slowly, or quick to get it over with? The tears came faster just thinking of how much pain we would both endure.

"Your boyfriend dropped this off for you." He growled. He through my jacket on the ground, then neil'd before me. "I don't understand." He said honestly. "What makes you so special to him? Why is a boy like that....going for a thing like...this." He motioned at me.

I kept my eyes down, blinking away the tears.

"I hope you had fun last night." He purred, his fingers wrapped under my chin tightly. "Too bad he doesn't realise what he's getting himself into. Maybe I'll have to show him-" He began.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I snapped.

I, myself was surprised at my outburst. Charlie looked stunned, then smirked. I did'nt care that I snapped at him. I had a defensiveness to protect him. To protect anything I loved. I would never let Charlie harm him.

"Someones a little cranky. Don't get worked up...I wont hurt him. Bad. Just rough him up a bit. He'll realise then how much he doesn't want you. No one wants you Bella. Not your mother. Not me. Not Jake. Hell, even Maddie doesn't want you." He laughed. The fire bubbled inside me. Threatening to overflow.

"THAT'S A LIE!" I growled. I yanked my chin from his.

The hand at his side clamped into a fist.

I didn't feel the first punch. Or the second. Or the third or the fourth. I didn't feel anything. Not now. Maybe later. But not now. Pain doesn't hurt if it's all you've ever felt. I didn't feel pain. Nothing. I did feel love. Behind all the numbness, I felt deep inside my heart the potential love I had for him. For Edward.

I layed there longer than I thought after he left. His car purred outside then sped off. Didn't spare me a final glance. I got up hesitantly. My body ached. Not alot, but I felt it. Barley. I went to the hallway mirror.

I had a bruise on my left cheek and one just below my jaw. The hand print bruise around my neck. I flinched a little when my fingers skimmed over the sensitive flesh. The blood had dried and it matted my hair. It dried in streaks on my cheek. My shoulder was beginning to bruise. Bad. My collar bone felt swollen too. Like I had broken it. Probably did. I flinched when I flexed my arms. Sore. I only had minor cuts and bruises. Not anything bad.

I went to the bathroom. Just as earlier, traitor tears welled in my eyes. Once again, I didn't cry from the physical pain. I cried from the emotional pain. The pain of needing to forget Edward, to save him. The pain of having his words echo in my thoughts. The pain of knowing I wasn't wanted. It was true though. The only person who did want me was the one person I couldn't bare to love.

I washed the blood from my face. The girl in the mirror looked so broken. So sad. So hurt. I growled in frustration. I couldnt take it any longer. I had to leave. I had to leave...now. I stormed down the hallway and through on my hoodie. I put the hood up and stepped into the rain.

I liked the rain. I loved walking in it....no one ever knew I was crying.

I shoved my hands deep in my pocket's, keeping warm. I started out towards a random direction. Needing to just be alone.

I began to think....

Maybe Edward didn't love me after all. Maybe he sensed the pain and felt pity for me. More tears fell.

I couldn't help but think of what It would feel like to die. Right now. No one would miss me. Maddie could survive. Jake would help her. I couldnt help but think of a saying I had heard so long ago.

_"__Sometimes the pain's too strong to bare. And life gets so hard you just don't care. You feel so alone so you just sit and cry. Every second you wish you could die. Then you start thinking who would care. If one day they woke up, and you weren't there."_

Maybe.....

**I was originally gonna stop here. But Im switching POV's to a mystery character. It's a original character in the book but Im not saying who it is....yet.**

**Mystery POV**

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. I kept a steady pace as I jogged my final mile through the woods. My music blasted...keeping pace with the beat. It had been so long since I ran. Ran because I felt like it. Everything had been so tense the last couple of days. Rosalie for some matter had become real sullen, always had a far away, distant look in her eyes. Of course I knew what she was seeing.

The rain began to come harder, soaking my shirt and hair. I didn't mind, it kept everything serene and made me focus more on my jog than reality.

I avoided tree's easily. Running was like a second life to me, I had less than a half mile left. I Kept my eyes ahead of me, I could faintly see the wide opening form ahead. I wanted to sprint...to go as fast as I could. But the roots below would surly bring me down.

My eyes wondered from the opening to look at the forest once more before I left.

At first my eyes scanned and found nothing. The second time, on my right....what looked like a person sat on a broken tree branch. Shaking violently. My knees locked and I stopped running. My breathing came in small gasps.

Why would someone be out here alone....when It's raining. The hood was up so I couldnt see the person. Brown, soaked hair clung to the face hidden under the hood. I could tell it was a girl by the small, fragile way the body held together. I walked up behind her...maybe she was lost...needed help? Her shoulder's shook more. I tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked politely.

The fragile looking girl looked up. At first, I thought I was seeing things. My eyes gaped and my breath hitched. The fragile girl was battered and bruised. Her face contorted in pain...bruises covered her cheeks. Her neck had a bruise the shape of a hand. What little makeup she had on ran down her pale face. Her shoulder's twitched and shook violently again. A low cry escaped her throat.

What monster would hurt such a fragile girl?

"Bella...."

* * *

**AN: SO? What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Who do you think the mystery POV is? Riight guesses will get an amazing prize. A vertual Edward brownie:) With Jacob nuts:D**

**So funny story time. On Saturday, I went to the Phoenix wild life Zoo. I saw many animals! But I learned a life altering lesson. MONKEYS HATE ME! It happened twice. Funny thing was it was "A spider monkey" XD. SO anyway. I had a stick I was using to mess around with...I dont know what I was thnking, but i took the stick and stuck into the MONKEYS ARE STRONG! It grabbed it and yanked it from me. I was mad:[ Then it through it back at me and started running around its cage screaming!!!! The other time was I tried to feed another monkey a ice cube in my palm and it grabbed my whole hand and yanked it into the cageXD I freaked out and yanked my arm back too fast and it freaked out. Monkeys dont like meXD Then...we were walking through this exibit where its a tunnel. Its a cage on one side and one on the other, but ontop is another cage like a foot above my head. (Im 6 foot 1) But the cages were all connected from the top cage. It said it was supposed to have a jaguar. So im like "Where the fuck is the jaguar?" So we were about to leave the tunnel when I looked above me. The Jaguar was literally 1 foot above me with nothing but a small, flmsy cage above us. Its tail was through the fence and dangiling infront of me. SO my cousin thought it would be smart to tug on its tail.:D. It freaked out and growled at us. So then my cousin got a stick and they played tug of warXD SOOOOO then...there was this cage with talking birds. THey wouldnt talk so for 5 minutes i kept saying "Hello" Thene it got pissed at me and it's eyes got all black and in a devils voice it said "HELLO!" Back:) I was fraked out. It reminded me of the devils childXD**

**SO that was my amazing time at the zoo:) I got a twilight birthday card from my mom today. Even though my bday was on the 19th. My mom didnt get me anything so she got my a hallmark twilight card. IT SINGS:)**

**So. Review please. I think this chappie is really good. Review if you can. Tell me who you think it is or who you want it to be:)**

**Bye loves.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I almost didnt update. Ive had a bad week. I'll tell ya about it at the end. Heres your chapter.**

* * *

Bella's POV

This was the first time in nearly a year I had cried. Like literally cried. My shoulders shook and my chest ached from all my heaving. I grasped at my throat, trying to force air into my lungs. I sat alone and isolated in the woods. The one spot I knew no one ever looked for me. I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. Crying eased the pain slightly. I did'nt cry for just my pain, but the pain that I knew was to come, the emotional pain. The physical didn't matter any more. I could live with it, but having to say goodbye to Edward was the worse pain I'd ever have to endure.

My shoulders shook with agony as another tremor rocked through me. My hair clung to my forehead from the rain. The rain washed away all traces of my crying. Being all alone, I didn't expect to hear anyone.

"Excuse me miss?" A southern accent asked politley. I whirled around. It couldnt be. I didnt even bother hiding the bruises. My hood covered most of them. "Bella...." He said in recognition.

My body froze. Locked in placed. I stopped breathing all together. I was dead. I was so dead. I was caught. I couldn't hide now. He had seen everything. I unlocked my knees and stood up, my arms frozen to my sides. I didn't even bother wiping away the fresh tears, they washed away on their own.

"Jasper?" I gasped.

He took a step towards me, reaching for me. I cringed.

"Bella? Wh......what happened?" I couldn't help the new wave of tears. I sank to my knees and cried. How was everything getting worse? Why me? Why now? Why did it have to be me? My body shook with un-manageable tremors. I buried my face into the rain soaked dirt....muffling my screams. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I cringed away. I knew he wouldn't hurt me....but the pain was too much. "Do you want me to call anyone?" He asked. He voice was right beside me. He kneeled in the mud, trying to soothe me.

"No." I cried out.

I clutched my chest more.

My hands shook as I tugged on my hair, another cry erupted from me. What was happening to me? Jasper wrapped his arms around me, rocking me. He whispered hushed nothings into my ear. Why was he comforting me? Why didn't he run...run from me?

I didnt know how much time had passed. He stayed with me. He held me as I cried. The sky began to darken. My cries began to quiet down, he pulled me against his chest.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. I sniffed once and nodded. I was better now that I had screamed and cried for hours. I began to try to stand. He grabbed my wrist and sat me back down on the wet ground.

**Jasper's POV**

Each scream tore me from the inside out. Each tremor that raked her body....made those memories much more clearer. I shook my head from the memories I longed to forget. I held her to my chest, letting her let out her pain. What had happened to her? She began to stand, she shook a bit so I yanked her back down to sit.

She kept her face tucked into the shadows of her hoodie. I could still see the bruises and gashes.

"Bella?" I asked lowly. I wanted the truth. She didn't look up. "Bella?" I asked even lower. She sniffled and shook her head.

"I should be getting home." She winced. "My father would be upset if I came home late." She whispered.

"Would your father be upset if his daughter came home looking like she got mauled?" I asked. She bit her lip and winced. Her teeth clamped down so hard that it looked as if she had pierced the skin.

"Probably not." She shrugged. My eyes raked her again. What was she hiding? Why would her father not care? She looked up from underneath her wet lashes. "What?" She whispered.

"Who did this?" I asked. Her answer was automatic.

"I fell." She said convincingly. I saw through it. She said this twice before.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. She glowered at me. "Bella?" I said more politely. "Who did this?" I wanted the truth. She squared her jaw.

"I fell." She growled.

"No." I shook my head.

"I should call your father and tell him to lock you up in a room with a helmet." I offered. A expression I only sensed as fear crossed her face. Her eyes glazed over more.

What had I said? Did my joke offend her? I watched her deeply as she tried to hide her tears. Her father. I tried again.

"What would your father think if he knew you were out here alone like this?" I pressed. Her tiny fist's clenched and un-clenched. Realization hit me. "It was your father, wasn't it?" I scoffed. Her eyes widened with fear.

"NO!" she lied. "No. He has nothing to do with this!" She cried.

"I swear Bella. Edward, Emmett and I....we wont let him hurt you. I prom-" She cut me off.

"NO! DONT SAY ANYTHING!" She roared. Her fist's clamped around my sweater. "YOU CANT SAY A WORD. ESPECIALLY TO EDWARD!" She cried.

"Bella. You need help. I'm not gonna let you go home when he's there."

"I'm fine! I can handle myself." She screeched. She began to stand up again, I pulled her back down.

"Obviously not." I noted her broken body. "Bella....." I began. She looked me in the eyes...her lashes wet with fresh tears.

"Jasper please....." She shook her head. "Please don't..." Her shoulder shook more. I reached out to her.

"Bella....I know your pain..please dont do this." I pleaded.

I knew first hand what keeping quiet could do to a person. How it tore them up inside. How broken they felt.

If I hadnt seen Bella today, I never would have thought she was in pain. Never would have sensed it. She always had a smile...a mask.

_The girl who seemed unbreakable...broke. The girl who seemed so strong...crumbled. The girl who always laughed it off...cried, and the girl who never stopped trying, finally gave up._

I nearly had tears welling in my eyes. She looked so vulnerable. She sat crumpled and broken on the forest floor. She had given up. She had decided to not care. It seemed like it. I pulled her to my chest and rubbed soothing circles into her back. With each tremor, the memories flooded me. Tore me. Broke me. I soon cried with her.

Two broken people...too stuborn to fight for their lives.

Two eyes who have witnessed sin. Two hearts that have been burned. Two memories that are forever haunted. I knew how she felt. Bound so save the one person hurting her. Willing to risk the pain for someone who didn't deserve forgiveness. We both have fathers that don't deserve to be saved. Two dad's who stole away their child's lives. I was like her. She was like me. We were the same. We both had been in pain that no person could normally survive. We were both strong. We were both weak. We were only human.

_Shes got the face of innocence, a face of an angel, a personality of a dreamer and a smile that hides more pain than you could ever imagine._

I knew how she felt. I was bound to keep her secret also.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its short. My week has been bad. That's why the chapter's kinda sad....and short.**

**SO my best friend found out she was pregnant a while ago. She found out the day her loser BF broke up with her for a girl who got out of rehab recently. Anyway...so on last monday she found out during 4th period at school that she had had a miscarriage. :[ I cried so hard for her. She was talking about names, and how much she wanted the baby. So yesterday she got surgery to remove the fetus. What makes it worse was, her EX knew....at lunch on Friday he gave her a hug to wish her luck on her surgery. He said "Good luck baby." So she said "Don't call me baby." And pushed him away. He got all mad and pushed her too....He literally pushed her in her stomach. She was already in so much pain to start with than he pushed her. SO i decided on Tues. I'm either gonna set him on fire or kick him very hard in his non existent balls.**

**Then on saturday the day of her surgery. I went to the mall with a few friends to get her balloons and I saw her ex sucking face with the rehab whore. WOW. lifes pretty fucked up down here in AZ. IF you can...maybe say a prayer for her. Ive been praying all week that she can get over this and be okay when its over. I'm SO heart broke. Hence the reason for no updates. If you can.... maybe give a few uplifting words in the reviews so I can pass them along. It would make her life so much easier to know somone else cared about her. Cared enough to give her a up lifting comment. If you can please do. She'll be needing alot of encouragement to get over this.**

**I get to see her tomorrow! Im sooo happy.**

**Review if you can;**

**Sorry the chapter sucked ass. I'm just very upset:[**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR ENCOURAGING, HEART FELT REVIEWS. My friend is doing much better now and is coping better than any of us had hoped. I'm in a very happy mood because of this and think this chapter will be very good:) Her boyfriend on the otherhand...is being a dick and i havent seen him all week. SO......I havent set him on fire yet:) **

**Im happy. "VAMPIRE DIARIES" Starts tomorrow. The new tv show:) CANT WAIT. AND... a new trailer for New Moon comes out on the 13th:D**

**Hmmm.....good week. Better than last week.**

* * *

Jasper's POV

It was eating at me. Destroying me. It made me shudder every few minutes. It made my chest heave. I got goose bumps just thinking of it. My memories were fading, yes. But they blurred behind my lids. They crossed between my memories and _her. _My memories were bad, but every time I saw her broken life through my mind, it made me shudder even worse. Her bruised cheeks. Her throat. Her blood. I remembered it all. I couldn't push the memory from my thoughts. She was in _pain. _Yet she craved to stay silent and pretend to be alright. I knew better. I knew from experience. She was hiding more than I could probably handle.

_Much more than she could handle._

I had to help. I had to do what I could. I would not let her suffer. My eye's shot open. I couldn't sleep. Alice mumbled in her sleep then turned over. I climbed out of bed.

I couldn't hold this in. I had to tell someone. I couldn't help her on my own. But who could I tell? I bid Alice a fair well glance before walking out into the hallway. It was late and everyone was probably asleep. But how would I sleep if I kept this to myself? I had promised her....call me a promise breaker. I had to do it...to save her.

I tiptoed across the hall. I stopped in front of Edward's room. Do I tell him? I opened his door to a crack. He layed face down on his bed. His hair more wild than usual. I couldn't bare to wake him. I sighed and shut his door. I tiptoed down the other hall and stopped at Emmett's door. Could I trust him of all people? I opened his door a crack to see if he was awake.

He layed on his side facing the window. What surprised me was to see Rose laying on her stomach on her laptop next to him. She looked up to me surprised.

"Hey....?" She said surprised. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry. Didnt mean to wake you." I mumbled. She sat up on her heels.

"No. I couldn't sleep. And Emmett's..." She tilted her head towards him. " Dead on his feet. He'll be out for hours." As if to prove her point she nudged him, he only snored louder.

"Heavy sleeper." I noted. Rose smiled.

"No. More like a grizzly in hibernation." She sighed softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "Did you need something?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. Sorry to interrupt you." She must have seen the frown on my lips. I was about to close the door.

"Wait." Rose stood up and put on her robe. She followed me out. She shut his door behind her. "Is something wrong?" She asked. I could tell she was scrutinizing my eyes. My emotions. I shrugged. She put a hand on my shoulder and led me downstairs.

She made some hot cocoa and we sat at the kitchen table...the lights dimmed.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I ran my finger around the rim of my mug. I didn't answer, after a minute or two, her hand cam down on mine. "Jasper! Whats wrong? Ive never seen you act like this since....." She trailed off. I shuddered at the same time she did.

"I guess I should tell somebody." I sighed. She leaned foward. Waiting. "It's about....Bella." I grumbled. I couldnt place it, but she tensed up when I said her name.

"What about her?" She asked. In her eyes, I sensed something. They glazed over the tiniest bit. Her hands shook and she held her mug to her lips.

"You okay?" I asked. She didnt answer, so I continued. "I saw her today." I noted.

"Where?" She asked a little eager. I took a breath...deciding.

"I was on my jog. She was on the path that I take. In the woods." She seemed to tense up more. "She....She...." I couldn't make the words come out.

"Was she hurt again?" She blurted out. Immediatly her hands went to cover her lips.

"Come again?" I asked. Her eyes looked as if they had betrayed someone. She bit her lip.

"Tell me what happened?" She pressed.

"How did you know....she was hurt?" I asked.

"I know more than I should." She whispered. She looked down at her hands. "I wonder how he hurt her this time." She muttered to herself.

"Who hurt her?" I asked. Who would destroy a soul so innocent?_ The same person who hurt us._ I thought. She took a sip from her mug, staring down at the table top.

"She wont tell me exactly." She sighed. "But....." She looked up into my eyes. "I have a hunch."

"I guess I know....." I mumbled.

"I'm guessing its her father. But I could be wrong." _I don't think your wrong._

Who else could be hurting a person that much? How did I not see this earlier? Maybe if I had seen it, I could have helped. Something occurred to me.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Awhile." I put my head in my hands.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I said into my hands.

"Because she asked me not to." She whispered.

I had betrayed Bella. I knew it. I had told someone, even if they had already known. My head hung in my hands further.

"We have to help her." I noted.

"I tried. She's not willing to let anyone help. I even told her about...."

"You told her about us?" I scoffed.

"I had to let her know it was okay! I had to be honest with her, if she was gonna be honest with me." She glowered at me.

That brought up more memories. More fear. More tears. My shoulders shook just remembering it. Rosalie put her arms around me. She cried too.

"I didn't mean to bring it back. I'm sorry." She ran her fingers through my hair...soothing me.

It's easier when you have a person who experienced things like this with you. So they know how you feel. They know your pain. I didn't know Bella...so I didn't know her pain. She could be in more pain than we were. But Bella has no one that I'm aware of. She has no one who knows her pain.

"We have to do something." I finally cried.

"I know Jasper....I know. We will." She soothed.

I had believed Rosalie my whole life. I have looked up to her since our father was put away. How could I not believe her? She had promised me one day we would get away. And we did. We both had to save Bella. We had to save her from the pain we knew she was in.

She was good at hiding it. Good at hiding her pain. Better than I even. I could never be brave like her and withstand every hit.

We would help her. Save her.

* * *

Bella's POV

I stood, staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I looked worse than before. Charlie had gotten be again when I got home. The girl in the mirror didn't even look like me. Who was I? I wasn't this girl. How did I become her? When had I become so broken?

_There's a girl in my mirror. Crying tonight, and there's nothing I can say, to make her feel alright._

I couldn't make any part of me better. I couldn't make myself smile. I was hurt...worse than ever before. Charlie hadn't held back this time. He was drunk...he was mad. Tonight Renee had filed for divorce. He took it out on the one person who wouldn't fight back. Jake had carried me to my bed after I blacked out, but the pain soon became too much. There wasn't anything that didn't hurt. My hair was matted with the fresh blood. My face was beyond recognizable. The cuts on my arm....the bruises. Everything hurt.

As much as I tried to fight the tears, they flowed freely. Tonight had been bad. It had been real bad. I felt like a failure. I had shown weakness, I had shown Charlie that I was weak. Even then, he laughed at how dumb I must have looked.

Tomorrow was school. Tomorrow I had to face people who had seen my vulnerable side. Who had seen me at my weakest. I was crying alot these days.

I wasnt crying for myself entirly. Tonight, Charlie had touched Maddie. He had dragged her to her room. Thats how this happened. I tried to stop him. To save her pain. Charlie had gone on about how Renee was gonna lose the custody battle. How we would belong to just him.

I prayed we wouldn't belong to either of them. That Jake was old enough to take us both. I could take care of Maddie. I had my whole life. I was more of her mother than Renee was. I couldnt even remember a time when Renee had been a real mom. Or Charlie a real father. It had been so long.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A girl with too many secrets. A girl who didn't even know who she was anymore. A girl who would never know who she really was.

* * *

**AN: Im not sure if its good. But hopefully you like it.**

**Again, my friend is way better and she wanted me to**

**thank all of you who supported her.**

**:)**

**Review if you can. I tried my best.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So.....This week was purrty good;)**

**Sorry i barley update anymore. But here's the next chappie:D**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

".....We can't tell him!" I protested.

"Than tell me who we do tell!" Jasper snapped at me. He glowered at me from beside my bedroom door.

"I promised her." I sighed.

I knew I would eventually brake this promise, but I didn't think it would come so soon. I expected to be the only one who knew. I didn't imagine having a forceful Jasper by my side. He was all for telling Edward. He didn't think about how much this would hurt our brother. How broken he would be. I kinda of saw his side. We both wanted to help her. So much. Bella didn't even come to school today. I shuddered to think of why she didn't. I imagined how Jasper had described her in the woods. How could it of gotten worse?

"You know ever minute we keep quiet, is another minute she's hurting right?" He was playing the guilt trip.

"It's not as easy as your making it seem." I accused. "We have to think about everything we do now."

"What's not easy? We turn in her father and she's free. Free from everything." He assured me.

"What about her? What if she doesn't want this?" I asked.

"Why wouldnt she? Once he's gone she can live on and she wont have to care anymore." He threw his arms up in the air. The silence carried on after his outburst. I asked a thoughtful question.

"Do _you _care anymore? About all that's happened?" I studied his face. His eyes fell a little and his jaw tightened.

"No." He lied. I saw through his mask. He cared just as much as I did.

_He says he doesn't care anymore, but the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice tell a different story._

I didn't call him out on his lie. I knew it wouldn't be easy for Bella. Who would she have if everyone else left? _Us. _But that wasn't enough. She needed a family. Even if hers wasn't the best...she deserved one. Way better.

"Give it time...." I finally whispered.

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't feel my body. I had been laying in the same position for longer than I thought. I didn't remember how I got to my bed last night. I had passed out before my head had even hit the pillow. I couldn't even find the strength to open my eye lids. My memory was blurry still. Charlie had hurt her....I tried to help her, save her pain. It helped. Instead of her pain..it was mine. I was willing to trade any day for Maddie. The divorce. The yelling. The fighting. It was a jumbled memory of pain. My chest ached with it.

My alarm suddenly went off. I hadn't expected it. I flew off my bed and ran to my dresser, turning it off. Once the noise was gone, I braced myself against the wood. Holding myself up. I took in a few deep breaths. My feet felt like a thousand needles were prickling them. My back was stiff.

"You should lay down again." I heard a husky familiar voice whisper. I looked up, vision still blurred.

Jake was laying with a sleeping Maddie in her bed. His face was grave looking. He looked upset.

"No. I need to get ready for school." I grumbled.

"Not today. Your not going like that. Lay back down. Don't worry, dad's not here. Mom kicked him out." I swayed a bit. "Does your head hurt?" He asked.

"I'm just a little dizzy." I sighed. "Jake I have to go. I haven't missed a day of school since freshman year. Why start junior year?" He gave me a glare.

"One, because you have a bruise the size of a baseball on your face. Secondly, because not even all the cover up in the world could hide it. Thirdly, you could barley walk to your dresser, how would you manage walking from class to class?"

"This is a long list." I interrupted him.

"And fourthly....What kind of brother would I be if I made you go to school after what happened?" His eyes bored into mine apologetically. He did have a point. The feeling in my body began to come back. I could feeling a bunch of bruises and sore spots. I could feel blood, smeared and dried up on my body. "Lay back down." He said again.

I had to admit, I did indeed want to go to school. Edward was there. My soul purpose for living. The one guy who made pain worth while. When Maddie woke up, I saw the extent of her pain too. She had a bruise the shape of Charlie's hand around her arm. She had dried tear streaks on her cheeks. Renee was still the same. She didn't dare come out. Charlie had hurt too, not as bad, but bad. Her filing for divorce was what set him off. I personally thought she was doing the family a favor. We all needed this break.

I didn't go to school Tuesday either. I had gone too long without seeing Edward. My chest ached, not from physical pain...but pain of not seeing him. The bruises grew worse...but Jake had gone out to buy me more than enough cover up. I was set for school the next day. Maddie was doing better...she said her arm hurt...but other than that she was okay. Jake stayed home with me both days...afraid Charlie might come back. In a way, Charlie was afraid of Jake. Of his size, his temper. Jake frightened him in ways. I was a little excited to go to school today. I had to see _him._ I had to. No questions asked.

I dressed mechanically, making sure to hide all evidence. I applied alot of cover up and put the rest in my bag just in case. I wore black sweats -too long that they covered most of my feet. A forest green tank top with my black jacket over it. I had a little extra time so I blow dried my hair till it hung straight and plain. It clung to my neck, which hid more evidence. Jake offered to drive me to school. I wasn't late...I was actually early.

Jake drove into the parking lot.

"I put another granola bar in your bag. That's about all we had. Dad took the grocery money on top of the fridge." He mumbled. I nodded.

"Thanks." He turned his head to look at me.

"You don't have to go if you honestly don't want to."

"I want to."

I looked up, out of the windshield. Edward pulled up in his Volvo. Everyone piled out of just his one car. His eye's swept the parking lot. His eyes caught mine, he squinted...then smiled and waved. I gave a small wave back. My cheeks burned. I suddenly felt Jake nudge me.

"Is that the guy?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly. He looked at him approvingly. "He looks nice." he shrugged. I nodded.

"He's the most amazing person I've ever met." I sighed.

"Aww. Someone has a crush." He laughed. My cheeks burned more.

"Jeez Jake, say it louder, I don't think he heard you!" I said sarcastically.

I looked toward Edward again, he was walking this way. I fumbled with my seat belt.

"I should go." I was about to get out when Jake grabbed my wrist tenderly. I turned back to see his expression. He was quiet for a moment, he gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"Dont let dad hold you back from what your heart longs for." He smiled at me then waved me off.

I stepped onto the sidewalk carefully. I winced a little. Jake drove off, and Edward walked towards me.

"Hey." He smiled. He seemed eager.

"Hi." I mumbled shyly. "Sorry I was gone.." He cut me off.

"S'okay. All that matters is that your here now." He smiled down at me. "Come on." He grabbed my hand, leading me towards the school.

My hand tingled as he held it in his firm grasp. He walked silently back to the entrance of the school, were his family waited. I kept my eyes down...away from Jasper's. We were halfway there when I heard Edward sigh.

"I really missed you." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. My heart fluttered. What could I say to that? I spoke the first words I thought.

"I missed you too." Believe me....I did. So much.

"It was a long weekend." He grumbled.

"I know. Believe me...I know." I whispered.

We walked back to his family. Rose and Jasper's eyes lingered on our intertwined hands. Than they looked up and smiled briefly. I saw a hint of...regret? Sadness? I kept my eyes from their gaze.

"Bella." Alice sang. She came to me from Jasper's side and brought me into a hug. "I missed you." She looked down at me. "Ugh. What did I say about sweats?" She groaned. I smiled back at her. Edward leaned down to my ear. "Don't listen to her. You look beautiful."

His breath trickled down my neck, it made me shiver. Edward felt it.

"We should go inside. It's kinda cold." I nodded. I followed them in.

With our hands still connected...Edward walked me to my locker.

"I bet I have alot to make up in Biology." I grumbled as I took out my math book. Edward laughed.

"Dont worry...I'll help you." He leaned against the other lockers...gazing at me. I turned back to my locker, retrieving my things. I looked back at him. His gaze was still on me, his expression...odd.

"What?" I asked self consciously. He broke from his gaze and blushed.

"Nothing....I should probably go get my things from my locker." He ran his hands through his hair. I smiled.

"See ya later?" He smiled back. He put his arms around my waist and hugged me.

"Yeah...later." He breathed into my ear.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I had to give her credit, she hid her pain better than anyone else. She looked completely normal, as if she hadn't been broken on the forest floor...in pain. It made me think...how many others were in pain right now, but didn't show it? How many hid how they felt? I guess nobody ever really knows how much somebody else is hurting. We could be standing next to someone completely broken and we wouldn't even know it. Not all scars show, not all wounds heal Sometimes you can't see the pain that someone feels.

I wandered away from Alice, lost in my own thoughts. It brought me back to when I was younger. I always thought that showing pain was a sign of weakness. I never let people see how my father effected me. Only Rose had seen that side of me. My mind wandered on and on...losing focus of my surroundings. I suddenly bumped into something small. I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked down, taken off guard.

Bella was sitting on the ground infront of me. I had knocked her over when I was walking. I neiled beside.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." I grabbed her books for her. I extended my hand.

Wow Jazz. Way to go. The girl was already in enough pain, you had to add to it. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up.

"I get that alot." She sighed. I steadied her and gave her back her books. "Where's Alice?" She asked.

"I kinda wondered off. She was talking clothes..." I trailed off. She nodded. I looked at her. I really looked at her. Bella's eyes were sullen looking. She was biting her lip nervously. I sighed. "Bella...." I began. She cut me off.

"Jasper wait." She held a hand up. "Honestly, just forget what happened." I looked at her sadly.

"It's not something I can easily forget." She rolled her eyes. "Bella....are you okay? Like....really okay?" I asked. I wanted a honest answer. She bit her lip harder. I stared her down....she began to shrink under my gaze. Her eyes were watery but she didn't cry.

"Im okay now." She sighed.

"You do realise I'm here if you ever need anything? What happened...Ive been thinking about it non-stop. It reminded me of my memories. Rose too...." I trailed off.

"Jasper, this is hardly the place to talk about this." She snapped.

"I know I know." I breathed in deeply. "I cant even begin to imagine the pain your in...I'm sorry I bumped into you." I said sheepishly.

"Im fine." She gave me a small smile.

"I'll see you later Bella." She nodded, and I continued onto my class.

I knew one thing for sure. I wouldn't be able to stomach the sight of seeing her _try _anymore. Seeing her then, I knew she was trying...trying to hide her pain. It was like she had a mask. I had seen the real her...bruised and broken. She was faking for everyone to see. Everyone saw a sweet innocent girl...head over heels in love. Even I saw that...but now I looked past it. I knew better. Rose knew better. The question was, would Edward know better?

* * *

**AN: LONG UPDATE:)Bella Jacob fluff:) I thought it was sweet:) **

**My week's been good. Kinda. For some reason my mom decided to keep the fact that my grandpa was in the hospital having surgery away from me. He has skin cancer. But he's good now...i think. I dont know I havent talked to my mom. Anyway, my friend is doing better, some of you are still worried about her. She's doing alot better....=D **

**Anyway, for any of you guys who are a fan of "Tears To Die For" Go read my update. Im debating wheather I should rewrite the story. i dont like the way its written and I have better ideas for some scenes. Tell me if I should.**

**OMG THE NEW NEW MOON TRAILER! I saw it on the VMA'S! It was so FUCKING COOL!:) I cried the first time I saw it. It was so heart wrenchingly sad. I cant wait!**

**So review if you can. Tell me your likes, disslikes. I know this chapter probably sucked but Im okay with it=3**

**Review huns:D**

**Ash.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello there:)**

**Sorry for late updates, im rewriting my current story. "Tears to die for" Read it if ya can:)**

* * *

Bella's POV

It had been days since Charlie had come home. The bruises were fading nicely. I was all caught up on my work that I missed. Edward was nearly inseparable from me when I got back. Not that I minded, there was nothing I loved more than having his presence around me. I avoided Jasper as much as possible. Rosalie too. Ever since Jasper ran into me, he's desperately been trying to help. I didn't need his help. I didn't need anyone's help. I was fine.

Maddie was doing better, she slept peacefully now. No more worrying about Charlie. Jacob was home more than usual too. Just in case Charlie did decide to make a visit. I dressed mechanically for school, throwing on appropriate clothes for the cold outside. I wasn't looking forward to the weekend. I had nothing to do. Like always. No plans. Unless a certain boy wanted to change that.

Jacob drove me to school again. Edward had offered, but Jake felt better making sure I made it to school safely.

It gave me a good feeling, knowing Jake approved of Edward.

_"He doesn't look like the type of guy to murder you in your sleep. I like him."_ Jake had said after school one day. His sarcasm didn't make me laugh, but he tried.

For my first real true crush, I think I did fairly well. Jake liked Edward, I liked Edward. Who didnt like the easy going guy?

I blushed just thinking about the way my skin would tingle after he gave me a warm hug. The way the cold wrapped around me when our skin stopped touching. I was in way over my head. I didn't mind. I liked it. He gave me something to look forward to everyday. Made school so much more bareable.

Every morning Edward waited for me in the parking lot. Jake would drop me off, saying a quick, polite "Hi" to Edward.

This morning was no different. He waited patiently in front of the school, god-like an all. He smiled when he spotted Jake's truck. Jake pulled up and I hurried my way out of the warm cab, into the frosty air, and into his warm embrace.

"Morning." He whispered when his arms wrapped around me. I breathed in his heavy scent discreetly.

"Morning." I repeated. He let me go, smiling to Jake.

"Hey there Jake." Jake smiled back and waved before he drove off.

I sighed and looked up into his green eyes.

"You look nice." He commented. I blushed even deeper.

"Thanks." I muttered quickly.

I couldn't explain it right. No matter how bad my day would be, he made it better. He was the sun in this crappy, sun-forbidden town. He had a aura of light, and love that surrounded him and everyone who was able to receive that light. It was a happy light, a comforting light. It made the pain weaker, the happiness more powerful.

The lunch room was always crowded now, the coldness making everyone migrate in doors. Emmett walked me to lunch as usual, we parted ways when he went to get lunch. I had actually packed a lunch today. With no Charlie, it meant I could eat freely. I sat down next to Alice and Edward. I pulled out my sac lunch. Alice rose her eyebrow. She always noticed I didn't eat, it must have been a surprise.

"Hey." Edward smiled when I sat down. I smiled back and bit into my turkey sandwich.

* * *

Edward's POV

It surprised me to see her eating. Of course I offered her half of my lunch everyday, she declined.

I was nervous about how to phrase this. How to make this sound good, and not cheesy. I turned to Bella.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" I choked out. She swallowed the remains of her bag of chips. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Erm....no. I have no plans. Why?" She said fast and eagerly. I smiled half-heartedly.

"I was wondering if maybe....you wanted to do something?" I smiled and looked up at her from underneath my lashes. She swallowed again, then smiled. Nodding.

"Yeah. Yes. Sure." She laughed.

She went back to eating, I smiled. Success. I faced forward again, looking at everyone at our table. Emmett was shoving his face with food. Alice and Rose were in a deep conversation. When my eyes landed on Jasper, I very nearly wanted to look away. He had a pained expression. He was staring at Bella. His expression was saddened and pained. It made my chest ache just looking at him. What was wrong? His eyes suddenly turned to mine. I raised my eyebrow, questioning him. He dropped his gaze and shook his head. Odd.

I couldnt help watching Bella shovel her remaining food into her mouth. She must have been hungry. She reminded me of Emmett. I chuckled.

After school, I walked Bella to the parking lot. Her brother was gonna pick her up again. I waited with her patiently, excited that I would see her this weekend. She shook slightly as a cold breeze flew past. I wrapped my arm gingerly around her waist. She looked up surprised, a blush crept over her pale cheeks.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"That's what I'm here for." I smiled.

"Yep. Your soul purpose on life is to keep Isabella Swan warm." She laughed.

"It'd be a great soul purpose." I whispered back, squeezing her a little tighter.

I was more than surprised when she leaned her head against my shoulder. To her, this probably didn't feel like much, but a jolt of electricity ran up my spine, numbing me. I liked it. I frowned when Jake pulled up in his truck. I squeezed her once more.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I whispered into her ear. I could see her cheeks burn deeper. I wanted to try something. I wasn't sure how to do it, but I tried. I leaned in quickly and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks blazed under my lips. Warming them. I pulled back and smiled down at her.

"See you tomorrow." I whispered before letting her go. Her lips pulled into a beautiful smile.

"Yeah. See you." She stuttered.

I watched as she stumbled into Jake's truck, and he drove off. That would be the last glance of her till tomorrow. I would savor it.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its short:( Im working up some suspence and what not. I have the whole story thought out. Dont you hate it? Me knowing the ending and you dont?**

**XD**

**Ahha.**

**So please review. And if you have time and was a fan of "Tears to die for" Go read the new copy. I like it more:)**

**Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hmmm:) Good week. Lets make it better by reading this and reviewing;)**

* * *

Bella's POV

"He asked me to hang out this weekend." I blushed.

"Well now that dad's not here, you can go out." Jake smiled.

He had been very supportive about my whole ordeal with Edward. He actually liked him....well how could he not? Who didn't like Edward? Saying you didn't like him was like saying you didn't like chocolate. Impossible. Unless of course you were allergic. _Shut up._ My brain kept rambling, making it impossible to keep on subject. This is how my thoughts started after thinking of him. All jumbled and impossible to keep up with.

"You really think he's gone....for good?" I asked. Jake kept staring ahead, not meeting my gaze. He sighed. He knew who I was talking about.

"I think the question is 'Do you really think he'll be able to stay away'?" He furrowed his brow. "I cant tell, he might come back sooner or later....You know how he's full of surprises." He scowled out the windshield now.

I shuddered. No one knew that better than me. I had seen his surprises too many times. Jake pulled up our driveway.

Maddie was on the floor in front of the T.V., watching a children's program. She colored one of her battered and torn coloring books.

"Sissy!" She smiled.

Her pigtails were neatly pulled back, bouncy and shiny. I wondered if mom had done them.

I couldn't help but sit back on the couch and gaze at her. The way her legs swung in the air as she layed down on her stomach, forcing the color across the page with too much force. I envied her in a way. I wanted to be that young again. To be able to be creative and myself without judgement. I envied the way she would be able to grow up and love and....be happy. Now that he was gone.

I sighed. It had been atleast a week since I had even seen my mother. She had been locked up in her room. Doing god knows what.....

Later on Maddie began to complain that she was hungry. I skipped around the kitchen, finding food that looked too good. It was hard on deciding what to make. I ended up just making sloppy Joe's. It was Jake's favorite.

As I sat in my chair nibbling on the food on my plate, I felt a feeling....my stomach was in my chest. I felt giddy, almost like a drug less high. Jake sat beside me along with Maddie. Our own little family dinner. A dinner we hadn't had in years. A table that was never occupied with more than one person. It almost felt whole, we were missing one person. A person who wouldn't even bother coming out for dinner. I couldn't tell you the last time we had had a family dinner. Even if it was half our family...it felt like old times. Before everything had gone bad.

Sleep came pleasantly. I had a dreamless, peacful sleep. My body slumped, relaxed and nearly healed under the covers. The warmness of the blanket making me shiver. It was a good feeling...I almost felt I was wrapped up like a cacoon. Like in the morning, I would be something better than I was now. Like tomorrow had a brighter outlook for me than any other day. Maybe it was the joy of seeing Edward. I was excited for that more than anything. I yearned to see him...to hear him. I felt a ache in my chest to just think of waiting to see him. My eyes drowsily slipped closed, imagining his face.

Another rare sunny day crept behind my curtains in the morning. The definition of perfect Saturday morning was waiting outside my window. The sun was nearly high in the sky, a few clouds here and there. A perfect day. The sunshine wasn't the only thing that made this day better...I had a day filled with Edward. A day with nothing but him. _How good of a day could this get?_

I honestly didn't want to leave the warmth of my bed, but the warmth from outside looked far more enjoyable. More inviting.

The smile that formed on my lips was not forced today, it came freely. Maddie's bed was empty. She was obviously already up. I sat up and stretched my arms out in front of me. The joints cracking from sleeping stiffly. It felt good.

I found Maddie sitting on the couch with Jake, both watching a cartoon. They both chuckled at some funny line I had missed. So like Jake, he was still a kid inside. I rummaged through the fridge, finding the un opened carton of juice.

I joined them on the couch, not really watching, but hearing their laughter. I listened at the appropriate times, when Jake and Maddie would giggle and chuckle. I slipped once and chuckled, just from listening to them. Time flew by. I watched as the sun rose higher outside our window in the living room. As the day light filtered through, leaving a glare on the T.V. I didnt have a clue how long we sat there.

"I should head out." Jake sighed, starting to stand up. "I have work in a hour." Maddie's face fell as he put his shoes on.

"We'll see you later." I sighed too. He smirked.

"Of course you will. You have to tell me all about your date." He fake mocked enthusiasm in a girly voice. I rolled my eyes and Maddie chuckled, entertained.

"Bye bye Jake." She waved to him from the couch.

"See ya' later alligator." He smiled and waved back. He winked at me. "As for you...have fun, but not too much fun." Then he grabbed his keys a left.

My face burned a deep red. It tingled, making it more noticeable.

"What does he mean sissy?" Maddie asked, a curious exspression alighting her face.

"Nothing....." It made me even redder and I chuckled softly. I glanced at the clock, it was almost noon. "I need to take a shower, just sit here till Im done, okay?" I asked, playfully tugging her pigtail. She nodded, refocusing back on the T.V.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Edward's got a date, Edward's got a date, Edward's got a .....Ow." Emmett cried as I chucked the T.V. remote at his head. It made a hallow sound...figures. Goes to show he had no brain.

"Shut. It." I growled.

I didn't need him picking fun at me. I was already nervous enough. It was a single date, just me and her. I still didn't have a clue as to what we were going to do. I ran my hand through my freshly washed hair, detangling it. I was debating whether it was too early to call her. It was nearly noon and I had been twitching towards the phone since 9am.

Enough was enough. I hopped off the couch and headed up into my room, shutting the door for some privacy. I grabbed my cell, dialing her number.

"Hello." A small voice asked. It was obviously not Bella.

"Hi, is Bella there?" I asked in a eager voice. The voice on the other end was silent.

"Umm....Nope." The little voice popped the "P". "Bella's in the shower." She sighed. "You could leave her a message if you'd like!" The darling girly voice sang.

"Okay...could you tell her that Edward from school called?" I asked.

"Edward?" The light voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked back. I guessed this little voice belonged to Bella's younger sister.

"Are you the boy that Bella likes?" She asked, confusion in her tone. My heart skipped a beat...I smiled.

"I sure hope so." I laughed back. The girl giggled with me. "Are you Bella's sister?" I asked.

"Mhm." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Maddie? Who's on the phone?" I heard a beautiful voice ask in the background.

"Your boyfriend!" Maddie drew out in a giggle. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Your boyfriend!" She giggled. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat.

"Maddie give me the phone!" I gasped.

He had called me. He was real....

* * *

**AN: Like Disslike? Favorite part? Review?**

**AMAINGLY-FANTASTICAL-SUPERCOOL-NEWS! The Host is being made into a movie! You heard me! I am so stolked...you dont even know!**

**So im SOOO excited. Me and my friends are planning a trip to FEAR FARM. Its this really big corn maze that people chase you around in with chainsaws for halloween. Its in AZ. ITS SOOOO FUN.**

**Google it. Oh and we might go to THE NEST. Its a true Arizona Legend. Google it too. Its creepy and haunted. Yay for being scared!**

**So review if you can and read my new re write of TEARS TO DIE FOR.:P**

**Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks to who reviewed, added, favorited...."is that even a word?" IDK. Anywho....How is your guy's weekend? We have a 3 day weekend here. Do you guys? Pretty bomb. I did alot of sleeping:D I love sleeping....I'm like a bear in hibernation when I sleep...I swear. I sleep through everything. A couple weeks ago, I slept through my house being on fireXD**

**No joke. Totally serious. The next day when I woke up, my mom was like..."Did you know the house was on fire?" I was like..."No." Pretty funny.**

**So...Enough rambling....On with the story:)**

* * *

Bella's POV

Maddie giggled up at me and shook her head no. I scowled at her. I wasn't about to chase her around when I was in nothing but a towel. I reached my hand out and she glided out of the way. Still giggling.

"Maddie, Im gonna count to 3." I warned. She kept smiling, the phone pressed to her ear.

I blushed, god knew what Maddie had said to Edward. I took a step towards her.

"One." I warned. She smirked at me, egging me on. "Two." I pressed. I took another step. "Three."

I launched myself at her, with nothing on but a flimsy towel. She dodged my launch and ran towards the kitchen. For a small child, she was freaking fast. Or maybe I was just out of shape, I didn't know.

"Madalynn Ann Swan! You give me that phone this instant!" I used her full name, she hated it.

I chased her around the kitchen table, her on one side, me on the other. I was glowering at her.

"Sissy? Your boyfriend wants to know when he can pick you up?" She laughed from the other side of the table. I blushed, but than began to run towards her. She giggled and began running too. I faked running to the left and went to the right, catching her before she ran for the living room. I swung her up into my arms....she squealed.

I grabbed the phone...muttering about manners. I set her down and she ran back to the couch.

"Edward?" I huffed.

"Jeeze, It sounds like you just ran a marathon." He joked back.

"She's a fast little kid." I breathed out deeply, catching my breath. "Sorry about that." I apologized. He chuckled.

"It's fine...I know how annoying sister's can be."

"Alice." We both sighed together.

"So Bella...are you busy today?" He asked. I smiled.

"Nope. Unless you want to change that." I muttered nervously.

"Sure. I could come pick you up." He suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." My heart beat faltered then restarted.

"How's two-ish?"

"Two? Good. Can't wait." I smiled.

"Okay...sounds good. I'll uh...see you then."

"Bye." I whispered.

I set the receiver down, turned around slowly and glared at Maddie, who hid behind a pillow smiling.

"That was not funny."

"Edward thought it was." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stay mad at her, she was too innocent.

I went back into our room, rummaging through my closet. Maddie plopped down on her bed, cuddling with her bear.

"Where are you going sissy?" She asked.

"Out with Edward." I pulled out a pair of faded jeans, throwing them on my bed. I kept looking for a good enough shirt.

"Do you like him sissy?" She asked suddenly. I smiled at her curiosity.

"Yes. Yes I do Mad's."

I spent so long trying on different shirts, each one Maddie critiqued. I finally found a shirt I liked. It was a white cotton tank top. I threw it on along with a black jacket. Just in case it did get cold later on. I couldn't even find matching socks, settling for one black and one blue. He would be here in another hour. I didn't know what we were doing, so I didn't know what I had to wear. I put on my converse.

I ran a hand through my nearly dried hair. It hung on my shoulders in a straight manor. Maddie watched me intently. Watching as I got ready. I went into the bathroom with my makeup bag. I wasn't such a makeup person, I was always going for the all natural look. As best I could. I didn't add much.

Maddie was still in the same position on her bed when I came back in.

"You look purty." She smiled. I blushed.

Only fifteen minutes left.

I went out into the living room to wait. Maddie followed. I huffed and sat on the couch, Maddie doing the same.

I had to work extra hard to make my breathing even. My heart beat furiously and my nerves were kicking in. I was so close to seeing his face. To see his smile, to hear his laughter. So close.

I wasn't even paying attention, so when my mother walked out in nothing but a black dress and heels I was suspicious. She looked like hell and like a god at the same time. Her messy brown hair piled on top if her head. Her makeup so extravagant.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Why was she so dressed up.

"I'm meeting a friend? Is that okay?" She sneered. I could tell by her eyes that she wasn't herself. She seemed....high almost. Then it clicked.

She was going out, looking like a goddess to get what she wanted. I knew she was meeting her "special" friend tonight. The one who never hesitated on the prescription pills. I frowned at her.

"Can I go?" Maddie asked excitedly.

"No." She called from the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Mom you have to take her. I'm not gonna be here tonight." I lept up from the couch. She turned around to face me.

"And where exactly are you going?" She asked, her drawn on eye brow raised. I hesitated.

"I uh...I have a date." I managed.

"With Edward Cullen." Maddie giggled from the couch. I shot her a glare. My mother looked surprised.

"You....have a date? You?" She laughed.

This is why my mother wasn't such a mother after all. Instead of being a real mom, she made it a joke, like I could actually get a date in the first place.

"With a Cullen? Ah. Those Cullen men are pretty handsome, have you seen the father? I'd fake a overdose any day to have him treat me." She was in her own little world again. Imagining other men besides Charlie.

"He's married mom." I reminded her. She winked at me.

"Exactly. Well, I'm off. Your just gonna have to cancel sweetie." She smiled and headed out.

"Or your gonna have to stop being a pill popper." I grumbled under my breath. She was already in her car, speeding down the drive.

I could feel the moister in my eyes. I had been looking forward to this all day, now...I had to cancel on him. I had to tell him no. Because of my stupid, selfish pill popping mom...I couldn't see him. I looked back at Maddie, she was frowning.

"Why doesnt she want me to go?" She asked, her voice sounded hurt. I sat down and moved the hair from her eyes.

"I'll tell you when your older." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you cant see Edward." She frowned. I patted her head.

"No its not. Its mom's fault."

"Maybe if I was as big as you...I wouldn't need a baby sitter."

She felt bad, like it was her fault my plans were ruined. I brought her into a hug.

"It will never be your fault hon. Never." I whispered into her hair.

* * *

Edward's POV

I wiped my hands on my jeans, the sweat building made my hands slip from the steering wheel. I was beyond nervous. I had no clue as to were I would take her. I was hoping she might have somewhere in mind. I was high above the speed limit, eager to see her bright smile. Eager to be near her, to see she was happy. I had made it my life goal to make her the happiest girl ever. So far so good.

I pulled into her drive way. My stomach doing flips and my heart beating faster.

I knocked on her door.

The girl who opened it was Bella. She gave me a small smile, her eyes seemed to gaze over.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi. I wish I could have told you before you made the drive all the way down here. My mom just left, there's no one to watch my little sister." She stared at the ground. She looked very sad.

I don't know what came over me, I used my hand to lift her chin up and I smiled at her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about." I whispered. She smiled faintly.

"I was really looking forward to today." She whispered.

"If it means so much to you, we can still hang out. You can bring your sister too." I assured her.

I loved kids. I use to babysit when I was younger. Plus Id would have loved to meet the little girl who called me Bella's boyfriend.

"No really, it's fine." I squeezed her chin, making her look up at me. I smiled at her.

"Really Bella. I don't mind. We could go to the park...or my house even, we have a nice big backyard she can play in. I don't mind...I'm positive everyone else wont mind. Come on." I held my hand up for hers. She bit her lip.

"Okay." She sighed, defeated. "Let me leave a not just in case." She went back inside for a moment.

She walked outside with a beautiful child on her hip.

"Maddie. This is Edward." She introduced us.

"Hello Maddie." This girl was beautiful...just like Bella.

"No wonder sissy likes you." She smiled up at me. I looked at Bella, who blushed deeply.

I had a feeling today would bring us closer.....

* * *

**AN: Like? Disslike?**

**Reviews a strongly loved.**

**They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They make me happier than having Edward Cullen in my living room right now!**

**I bet alot of people cant say that. They have Edward in their living room. I DO! He doesn't glitter anymore if you know what I mean;)**

**My friend says I over used him ahaXD**

**The HUGE climax in the story is just around the corner. Can you guess what it is?**

**Hmmm....**

**Review please?**

**:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey hey;3**

**Sorry for the late update:[**

**Hehe. I found out something interesting. Like everyone from the Twilight Movie went to HS in Arizona:)**

**Stephenie Meyer went to Chaparral High School**

**Kiowa Gordon went to Pinnacle High school. (MY CURRENT HIGH SCHOOL) He was a senior when I was a freshman. :) I know his sister too. She's one grade above me:D**

**Kellan Lutz went to Horizon High School. (Wich is Pinnacle's like...arch enemy.) I wonder how Kiowa and Kellan got alongXD**

**LOL**

**So....just ventingXD Lol.**

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"You really didn't have to do this." I murmured as I buckled Maddie into the back seat of Edward's car. He smiled back at me and opened my door for me. A unexpected gesture.

"Well Its a good trade when I get to spend the day with you." He chuckled as I got in. I rolled my eyes as he got in his side. "You girls buckled in?" He asked, he glanced at Maddie in his review mirror. She smiled and nodded back at him.

"Sissy were are we going?" She asked. I looked at Edward.

"Yeah, were are we going?" I asked him, a smug smile on my lips.

"Well....we could go to the park, or my house. I'm sure Esme and Alice could use a little helper." He pointedly glanced at Maddie. I shrugged.

"Whatever works for you." I sighed. He smiled and nodded.

"My house it is. I'm sure everyone would like to see you again."

Not everyone. Rosalie and Jasper were'nt too happy with me. Still. They hated the fact that I was lieing about something. That no matter what, I was desperately trying to hide things that they knew about. Rosalie had caught me that one day...burned and bruised. She had seen everything. She had seen the pain in my eyes, she knew I was hurting. She just didn't know what was hurting me. Jasper had seen me at my weakest. What was supposed to be a secret place for me to cry and be alone, was his jogging track. He had seen me at my worst, and yet, even though he knew the pain was worse than I let people believe, he didn't tell a soul. For that I was thankful. I knew though, from the bottom of my heart that it hurt him to see me suffer. I could see guilt written all over both of their faces. I knew their past. Every brutal detail. I knew the pain and disgrace Rose had to endure over and over...I knew the things she hid from everyone. I knew now why Jasper had gone from a scrawny boy...to lean and muscular. He had been thrown around. He was older and bigger to fight back now. He could protect himself, and everyone he loved. I knew all their pain. So why was I so stubborn to share mine?

I couldnt answer that.

Edward and Maddie were silent, for that I was grateful. It made it easier to think about these questions. It gave me time to think, and to feel. I was stubborn. I knew that. Edward knew that. I hated being looked after. I hadn't been looked after since I was younger. I had grown up in my young teens. I had to fight and care for Maddie. I had to make her safe, that was my number one priority. She came first in every decision I made. I would never put her in danger. I looked back at her, a huge grin spread across her lips. I knew she was happy to be gone. To be out of the house for a change. She was stuck there nearly every hour of the day.

I was so into my own thoughts, I didnt recognize his voice calling my name.

"Bella?" He asked again, waving his hand in front of my face.

I looked up. We were parked in front of his house. I looked up at him, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes boring into mine. I blinked a few times...putting on a facade.

"Yes. I am now." I said shyly. He smiled back down at me.

I helped Maddie out of the back seat and Edward met us on our side of the car. I grabbed her hand and followed Edward up the drive.

"I want to walk with Edward." Maddie said suddenly. She let go of my hand and skipped ahead. Grabbing Edward's hand. Oh how I envied her. He looked back at me and I shrugged. He stopped at the front door, waiting for me.

The inside of his house was just as I remembered it. Wide. Open. Pretty. A house I would die to live in. I followed Edward into the living room. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were there, sitting and watching some show.

"Really Edward? You brought home another stray?" Emmett clicked his tongue. His eyes fixed on the unknown girl clung to Edwards hand. "You know what Esme did the last time you brought one home." Emmett obviously thought he was being funny. Retarded was more like it. He didn't know this girl was my sister. Then his gaze met me. "Oh. I see Edward brought his girl friend over." I couldn't help the blush that flooded my cheeks. I kept my eyes down.

"Guys. This is Maddie. Bella's sister." Alice perked up. She came over and stood next to Maddie.

"Hello. I'm Alice-" She began.

"I wouldn't Alice. I'm sure Bella wouldn't approve." Edward stated. Alice glowered at him. I knew what she was up to, already. Guinea pig Maddie.

"I dont know what your talking about." She said indifferently. She smiled back down at Maddie. "How about I give you a tour of the house?" Alice asked. Maddie's eyes grew wide and she smiled.

She took her hand and led her off, Rosalie went right behind her. I stood awkwardly behind Edward as Maddie was led off.

I was surprised when he grabbed my wrist and led me towards the staircase.

"I suppose I could give you a private tour." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Of his bed." Emmett laughed next to Jasper. I noticed Jasper didn't laugh. His eyes were glued to the floor, he looked as if he felt guilty. I sighed and followed Edward. Brushing off the worry. Today was supposed to be my good day. I wouldn't let anything stand in the way.

I followed him up two flights of stairs, and down a hall way. _Some tour._I thought dryly. He opened a door and walked in. His hand still clutched my wrist. He dragged me along, shutting the door behind us.

I couldn't help the way my eyes widened as I took in the sight of his room for the first time. He had two wall sized windows, overlooking the nearby forest and river. His bed was pushed to the wall opposite of one of the windows. His gold comforter matching his curtains, which were pulled back. The mid afternoon light shown through. He had a wood carved desk pressed against the window-wall. His computer sat on top. He had a small black leather sofa scrunched up against the opposite window. He had a giant book shelf next to it. Filled with books. Endless, interesting books. Books I would of loved to read. Another two shelves dedicated to just Cd's. I gaped...looking at all the title's.

"Whoa." I breathed. One CD in particular caught my attention. Its detailed cover was recognizable. Without really thinking I reached for it. I turned it over in my hands, reading the list of tracks and songs. This band was one of my favorites. I didnt own there CD though. But I knew all their songs by heart.

"Great band." He murmured behind me.

"Yeah. I love all their songs. Ive been wanting to buy this for forever." I sighed. I bit my lip and began to put it back. Edward's hands caught mine. Leaving my hand tingling.

"No. Take it." He urged. He put the case back in my hands.

"What?" I gasped. Why was he giving it to me?

"I said take it. Ive listened to this band a thousand times. You may have it." He smiled at me.

"I cant. I don't want to take it." I tried to hand it back to him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Bella. I want you to have it." His hands captured mine, his fingers wrapped mine back around the case so I wouldn't let it go. I bit my lip again. Debating. I didn't want to take it, even if he was giving it to me. I nodded and clutched it to my chest.

I stood there awkwardly again. My head a whirlwind. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Your beds really big." He smirked. Scratching his head.

"Yeah...I like the space, ya' know?" He shrugged. I slowly walked towards his bed.

I ran my hand over the gold, soft comforter. Next thing I knew, I was sitting on it. The soft bed was a relief, the mattress molded to my body shape. My bed was a spring mattress. The springs were messed up and lumpy. Not even a third as soft as his. I glanced up at Edward, who was blushing. I gaped at him, his cheeks a tasty red color.

"Im not gonna lie. Your the first girl thats ever been on my bed." He chuckled embarassingly. My cheeks reddened too.

_Hopefully I would be the only girl to be on his bed._

I followed him back downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were still watching TV, but now had a college football game on. I walked with Edward to the kitchen.

I was surprised to see Esme seated at the counter with Maddie. Esme had sheats of paper thrown around her, some crumpled. Maddie watched her intently.

"....this should be green." Maddie suggested.

"What are you guys up to?" Edward asked, heading to the fridge. I went to stand behind Maddie, glancing over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to renovate the den. Emmett and Jasper have broken almost everything and there's too many holes in the wall. Maddie here was helping me." Esme smiled up at me. "It's good to see you again Bella. How have you been?" She asked, sketching across her paper.

"Im good thanks. Edward gave me a tour." Esme nodded. "You have a beautiful home." She blushed.

"Thank you dear." Edward stood on the opposite side of the counter and slid me a can of soda. "What are the plans for today?" Esme asked. I shrugged looking at Edward.

"Nothing I guess. Just going to relax." I nodded. Relaxing...that sounded good. It sounded even better if I added Edwards bed to the thought.

And I could finally relax. I barley had any worries. Charlie was gone, Maddie was safe. I was safe. Edward was here. Everything was good. For now.

I followed Edward through the sliding glass door to his backyard. To say it was big was a understatement. He had a waist high white picket fence that closed off the forest from their backyard. His pool was a astounding shade of blue...almost like the sky and crystal clear. He had stepping stones that led to a patio not too far off. A bench swing was there, swaying slightly in the breeze. A huge garden was off the side...wild flowers and vegetables were growing. The pretty colors stood out.

Once again he grabbed my wrist and led me forward on the stepping stones. He sat down first on the bench swing. His left leg was folded under him while the other was planted on the ground. He patted the seat next to him. He cracked open his can of soda and began to use his leg to make the bench swing. I opened my can too, taking a small slurp.

"Its nice out." He noted. I nodded in agreement. Today was a beautiful day...it matched my mood. I was happy, more than happy.

He was looking off into the forest, while I watched him. His emerald green eyes were brightly lit from the suns rays, making them brighter. His lips twitched slightly into a breathtaking smile. I wanted in this moment to see his thoughts. To know what put that smile there. I wanted to know the reason behind his happiness. If he even needed a reason. The sun was out, but a light breeze blew by, making me shiver involuntarily. He noticed.

I wasn't expecting his arm to hesitantly wrap around my shoulders. Tilting my body towards him. He was warm. It balanced out the setting perfectly. I didn't understand this, it didn't make sense to me. Out of a hundred girls in Forks, he wanted me? Why was I so special? I leaned my head against his shoulder, testing his reaction. He froze for a second, then relaxed and began to trace lazily into my shoulder.

I had been alive for 17 years and not once had I felt a attraction to anyone. I had never felt love, I had never been able to cuddle with a boy who I wanted so desperately. There were 8 billion people in this world and all I wanted was this one boy. The one boy I would never get. My heart sank just thinking about it. I stared with open eyes at the sun, it was so bright that I couldn't look at it, but the warm rays hit my face perfectly...almost like a spotlight. The warmth of the sun and the warmth of Edward were two different warmth's. The sun made me warm on the outside, where as Edward made everything warm. He made my stomach tighten, and limbs shake. A feeling I could never get use to. A feeling I liked a little too much.

We sat there for what felt like hours. I almost dozed off I was so relaxed. He even noticed.

"Are you ready to go home? You look tired." He whispered into my ear.

"No." I said quickly. I didn't want to be anywhere but here. He smiled, noticing that too.

"Are you attached to me that much?" He chuckled. He had no idea. He was like my security blanket.

"Maybe..." I sighed. His arms constricted around me tighter.

"Would it be bad to say I'm attached to you too?" He whispered. My heart tightened, and I leaned my head back against his chest.

"No." I could sense that he had smiled.

"Bella?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Hmmm." I asked. My eyes were closed, I was so relaxed, I was nearly ready for a nap. He sighed and took in a shallow breath.

"Does this feel good?" He changed his question at the last minute. His hand rubbed against my shoulder and neck...making me fall into a deeper relaxation.

"You have no idea." I sighed into his chest. His hands were magical. He took in another shallow breath.

"Bella?" He asked again.

"Hm?" I hummed against his chest. His fingers moved to my scalp, playing with my hair. He wasn't speaking so I lifted my head up, still in his embrace, to look into his eyes to maybe find his question. "What?"

He didnt say anything. His eyes were careful as he gazed back into mine. His stare made my stomach flip. A great feeling.

Then his lips were on mine, and I understood. His lips were molded perfectly to mine, moving in sync. His hand came to my cheek, tracing it with his thumb while his arm around my shoulders crushed me closer, and yet, I wasn't close enough. I removed my hands from my lap and rested them on his shoulders, traveling up his neck till my fingertips playfully twirled around his bronze strands. I had never kissed a boy before, so the foreign feeling coursing through my veins made the experience a whole lot better. I had had doubts about what he felt when he saw me, being here, on his porch swing, in his embrace with his lips molded to mine washed those doubts away. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, breathing in gasps. We stayed like that. Both of his hands rested on my cheeks, my hands rested on his wrists, holding them there.

"Oops." He smiled. "That wasnt as behaved as I would have liked, but Im not complaning." He pressed his lips to mine once more and leaned back to look me in the eyes. My eyes were shut, reliving the memory of his lips on mine. I felt his hand twist a stray hair back behind my neck were it belonged. I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes. He smiled at me. I trailed my fingertips till they rested on my lips, they still tingled. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his again, liking the way they felt on mine. Glass smooth. Silky.

A sudden thought came to me then. I pulled back, sighing.

"I really should check on Maddie." I bit my lip. His finger touched it, pulling it away from my teeth. Then he smiled. If that's what you want.

It was my choice. I could sit here and lay in his arms, or go check on her. It was hard to choose. But I remembered, Maddie came first in every decision I made. I had to choose her. So I stood up and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll be back." I whispered and went back inside the house.

Esme was still at the table, sketching. No Maddie.

"Where'd Maddie run off to?" I asked. She smiled up at me.

"Im pretty sure she's in the game room. It's down the hall to the left." I nodded and went down the hall she pointed out.

The door was open and I could hear voices inside, one of them Maddie's. I crept closer, trying to understand what she was saying.

".....It's okay now. Bella says our daddy isn't coming back." Maddie's voice murmured. I froze. What was she talking about? Who was she talking to?

"Well I suppose it's a good thing he's gone. Now he cant hurt you." Another voice reasoned.

In that moment, my nostrils flared and my hands balled into fist's. I walked in the room, glaring at the two people who had betrayed me. Two people who had promised me silence. Two people who had gone behind my back to get the answers they wanted from a six year old.

Two people who I absolutely hated right now.....

* * *

**AN: CLIFFY:)**

**Hate me much?**

**YAY FOR LONG UPDATES!**

**Anyway so Like the chapter? Yay? Nay?**

**I think this was one of my best chapters. What do ya think?**

**Review to see what happens next!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thanks for your support and patience...Im very late on updates:P**

**Bella's POV**

"Sissy!" Maddie squealed from the bean bag chair she nearly sunk into. She must have seen my expression, I couldnt even detect what expression my face held. I was shocked, I was hurt, I was betrayed. My glare didnt falter as I glared at Rosalie and Jasper. "Are you okay sissy? You look upset." Maddie pointed out. Without glancing at her, keeping my eyes on the two guilty people before me I told her to see if Esme needed any help in the kitchen. She nodded and skipped back down the hallway.

"You guys have hit a new low." I growled. "Prying answers from a six year old? I told you not to get involved." I could the feel the anger bubbiling inside of me. It threatened to completley over fill.

"We only asked her the questions you would answer." Rosalie tried to reason. Her face filled with fake innocence.

"You betrayed me! I trusted you Rose!" She gave me pleading eyes, to drop it. "Now I know you two cant be trusted...." My anger made traitor tears brim my eyes.

"Bella! Dont be mad! Now we can help you." Rosalie pressed. My anger flared out, I took a step towards her, my hands balling into fists. Jasper positioned himself between us, he put his hands up assuringly.

"Bella, Maddie told us what's been going on, we can help you." He reasoned even further.

"I dont need your damn help." I finally snapped. I saw Jasper flinch at my words.

"Be reasonable. We know now Bells, you cant hide it." Rosalie stood next to Jasper, trying to make me confess.

"Im fine Rose." I sneered. "We dont need your help."

How dare they take their answers from someone too young to understand. They had hit a new low, they had broken their trust. They were trying to break me too, to make me confess in everything they wanted to know. I was stronger than that...I wouldnt brake easily.

Rosalie's eyes were soft as she spoke words of encouragment.

"I can see that you arent. Maddie isnt either. We saw the bruises Bella....Charlie cant hurt you anymore."

"You dont know what your talking about. Im absolutley fine." I growled.

She could tell I wasnt going to budge. She walked towards me, taking ahold of my wrist. She carefully then pushed the sleeve back till it was crunched at my elbow. With her delicate hands, she motioned to the fading bruises and scars that were patterned into my skin.

"Your not fine." She whispered.

I was overwhelemed at her words. Of course I wasnt fine, but I could lie couldnt I? I had lie'd for years. Why now, could they finally see my bluff? They saw through every fake smile and laugh. They knew what pain I was bearing, they had know that pain. They had seen me at my weakest point. They had both seen what I was ashamed of. Every scar, every bruise, their eyes had feasted upon it. The traitor tears rolled down in soft strokes down my cheeks. How could I lie to people who knew me all too well? I couldnt.

But I would try.

I yanked my arm back with force, shoving the sleeves back down, glowereing at Rose.

"Let us help you Bella." Jasper's voice pleaded.

The way he asked, he pleaded to let me help him. He wanted to help, she wanted to help. I didnt want help. I didnt want anything. I only wanted Edward. The boy who currently sat outside on the porch. My heart fluttered just thinking of what we had done previously.

"I dont need help Jasper." I assured him.

"Tell me what you do need." He asked.

I thought about that. What did I need? I needed love...I wanted it. I had it, in this moment. But not from the ones I had expected. Jasper and Rosalie both watched me with soft eyes, wanting to help.

"I dont need anything, I can handle it." I finally managed.

I hated the way they looked at me, they knew I was lying, yet they kept their mouths shut and for that I was thankful.

"Bella." Jasper and Rose said in unison.

"I cant." I finally whispered. "Its too complicated...just" I was at loss for words. I needed to get away from here, I needed to leave. "I have to go." I grumbled out.

I turned on my heel.

"Bella! Wait!" I didnt, I reached the end of the hallway, searching for Maddie so we could leave.

**Maddie's POV**

Why did they want to know about daddy? Rose and Jasper were asking me endless questions about how we lived. Bella always taught me that lying was bad, did it apply here too? So...I told them everything...Whatever they asked, I had a answer.

When sissy walked in, her face was scrunched up. It looked like that whenever she was mad. I didnt know what she was mad about. She was giving mean looks at Rose and Jasper, I didnt understand. Bella told me to see if Esme needed help.

All these people here were lucky to have a mommy like Esme. My heart hurt from just thinking of her, I wanted her to be my mommy too! She was sitting down at the table, working on a piece of paper. Drawing things...beautiful things. I wished I could draw like her.

They seemed like the perfect family.

A family I would love to be apart of. I didnt meen that, I loved sissy. I would never want to be where she wasnt...

"HI." I squeeked when she was within hearing distance. Esme truned in her chair to smile at me.

"Why hello there sweetie. Where's Bella at?" Her smile reached her eyes.

"In the game room. She wanted me to see if you wanted help with anything." She smiled wider.

"Hm. I could use your advice for the den...Im renovating it."

She helped me climb up on the chair, I sat down on the table next to her.

"Its pretty." I whispered.

The colors were pretty as she gently blended them together.

"Thank you." Her hand continued a pattern of colors as she drew images across the page.

Esme was like a real mommy. She cooked and cleaned, and made herself present. Why wasnt my mommy like that? Why wasnt our family like theirs? These questions didnt have answers, it made me fustrated.

As I watched her draw, a idea came to me, the thick curtains that she drew...They would be better if they were green instead of the blue she had colored. I motioned towards the curtains to give her my opinion when I accidently nocked over a glass of water sat next to Esme. The water toppled over, landing on Esme's drawing.

I watched in horror as the colors blended together in a messy blob. Esme's eyes went wide, she turned to me, her eyes scanning my expression.

My hands coverd my mouth as I realized what I had just done. Esme pursed her lips and sighed. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and the water begin to pool in my eyes. I didnt mean to ruin her work.

"Im sorry." I whispered. I chocked back a cry. Esme smiled and put a hand on my cheek.

"It's quite alright darling. Dont get upset, it's just a drawing." She moped up the water and crumpled the picture and threw it into the garbage.

I was confused. Why hadnt she hit me? Why hadnt she spanked me? Thats what my mommy did when I messed up. I stared at her in confusion. What was wrong with her? She noticed my expression.

"Whats wrong Maddie?" She asked.

"Arent you going to hit me?" I asked without hesitation. Her eyes widened and she stared at me awkwardly.

"Why would I do that sweetie?" She asked, picking me up on her hip.

**Bella's POV**

Esme was walking towards me down the hall with Maddie on her hip. I couldnt understand Esme's expression, she looked confused, hurt, and in wonder. I faked a smile and picked Maddie out of her arms.

"Maddie had a accident." Esme murmured. I gave a confused expression.

"I ruined her drawing." Maddie grumbled, her head buried in my hair. I patted her back.

"It was no big deal." Esme corrected her. I mouthed a 'sorry' at her. I was guessing Maddie was getting tired, she felt limp in my arms.

Edward was in the living room now with Emmett, the blackness from outside reminding me that we needed to get home. He looked up at me and smiled.

"She looks beat." He noticed with a smile. I nodded.

I hated the feeling of having to fake my actions. How Id have to hide my tears, to please them. I had been upset nearly two minutes ago yet here I was, smiling like nothing had happened. What was wrong with me?

"I think it's passed her bed time." I noted. He nodded and got up off the sofa.

"I'll take you home." He smiled.

"Nighty night Bells." Emmett coed from his chair. I smiled back at him.

Edward took the sleepy Maddie from my arms and carried her to the back of his car, he strapped her in, then slid into the drivers seat.

"I had a good night." He whispered after a while of silence. I smiled, the blush returning.

"Yeah...me too." I sighed. I wanted his lips on mine again.

"Im not sure how to phrase this right but....I like you Bella." He managed to choke out. The blush grew deeper as his words sunk in.

"I like you...too." His hand was suddenly nessled in between mine, warm and smooth.

A feeling I could get use to. I kept my gaze forward as he stroked my palm soflty with his thumb.

Even when the nights dread on, there are those moments that make them worth while.....

**AN: *Put down your pitchforks* Its a filler chapter so dont hate me. The big stuff is just around the corner:D**

**I got my New Moon Movie Companion today. So much awsomness for one person to handle:) There was a picture of Kiwi/Kiowa/Embry Call.....That had me laughing....he has a wig!XD**

**Its funny because its like...I went to highschool with this kid and Im like now obsessed with himXD Im basically seeing him half naked:)**

**Isnt life great?**

**lol**

**So like it? Hate it? I had writers block for a day or two so Im sorry for the filler chapter.:P**

**REVIEW's are better than stalking KIWI!**

***Not really***

**I stalk everyoneXD**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey girl hey:D**

**Im having a great week! Except for the fact that my fishy died:[ I only had him for 3 days. It was sad, I had to flush him! Aha. My moms like. "STOP! your drowning him!" LOL Im like..."You cant drown a fish!" Shes retarded!;D LOL. So how have you guys been? I'm good....thanks for asking!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I hated to think of goodbye's at a moment like this. Maddie was nestled on my hip as Edward walked me to the door. Such a gentleman he was. I kept my face hidden, trying desperately to remove the red stain on my cheeks. He had no idea the effect he had on me....I liked it.

"I'll see you Monday?" He asked as we stopped outside my door. I bit my lip and nodded. He tilted my chin up so I looked up at him. "It seems like a lifetime away doesn't it?" I nodded again, my voice wouldn't come out. It was like with every word he spoke, he stole my own words. How did he do it? Maddie slept soundlessly on my shoulder as the blush reappeared. "You should go inside. I'm sure your tired too." I wanted to object, to say that I would much rather stay out here with him than leave, but it was late and I wasn't sure if Jake was up and worrying about us.

He leaned it and kissed me on the cheek before he gently grazed it with the back of his hand.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night." I whispered.

Then he was gone.....

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Little Maddie's words swayed inside my mind, not making complete sense. What did she mean _"Aren't you going to hit me?" _Was she serious? I didn't mind so much about the accident, the copy I made wasn't all that good and I was planning on tossing it anyway.

I rummaged through each room, cleaning up after the mess the kids had left behind. Picking up clothes thrown over lamps and what not, picking on Cd's and shoes. I got to the game room when I stopped. Rosalie and Jasper's voices came from inside in shushed whisperers. I strained to listen.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

_"....the scars will tell stories no one ever dared to read." Jasper whispered. _He was right, I had seen her scars, he had seen her scars. I flinched just thinking about the pain she must have endured.

"She's not gonna budge Jaz. She's afraid now that we know...Did you see the bruise on Maddie's arm...It was almost healing, But it was there! It was the shape of a hand." I was surprised at how angry I was with Bella for letting this go on, for not letting anyone help her with this. She needed help, she may not of wanted it, but she needed it...desperately.

"How long till you think she'll give in?" He whispered to me.

"I'm not sure...it's already seemed like weeks since Ive talked to her about it....I cant tell."

Bella was limiting the things she told me and Jasper. She wanted as little people to know as possible, she thought she could handle this. I knew she couldn't...she was strong, I'd give her that. But she wasn't strong enough to stand _him._

Maddie had told us everything...from the late night beatings to the early morning pill popping's. I knew everything now, I couldn't stop trying to help. Little Maddie was so defenceless, no one to help her be strong. Bella sounded like she was the one taking the blows for both of them, Maddie had said how Jake had gotten to big to push around.

I had been just like her...why cant she see that I'm right? That it was okay to be weak and ask for help! She needed it, I was providing it. But the look she had tonight made me want to give up...she was so damn stubborn. She didn't like being cared for, she didn't like being the weak one. That's why she was trying to prove herself.

"It kills me to watch the agony behind her eyes." Jasper whispered again. "I mean...Im sure we were the same back then but, Bella seems different...I dont know, like...she cant help but get hurt. Like she was born for something like this. I cant explain why she wont give in." He shook his head to himself.

"Its just gonna keep getting worse for her and Maddie. I don't want them to live like that anymore...I want them to live a happily ever after like we did."

My head turned towards the door as I heard a creek from the wood floor go off. Someone was listening.

I leaped off the chair and stalked towards the door, scared of who might have over heard us. I couldn't imagine what expression would be held if it was Edward. I peeked around the door to see Esme. She unfroze after she saw me and frantically tried to tidy up a space that didn't exist.

"Oh...I was just uh...cleaning." She murmured.

This wasn't good...

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Maddie nor Bella were home when I walked in, neither was mom. _Drug run. _I thought sarcastically. Yeah, that's the only time she left her room. I kicked back onto the sofa and flipped through the channels. A game was on, but it didn't hold much interest for me. What fun was I to do now?

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the sky outside was black and the door slammed shut.

"Bella?" I called out drowsily. "Mom?" Who else would be here?

"I'm home." A voice called from the hallway, it echoed as it came closer.

I froze, I knew that voice and it wasn't one I had anticipated.

"Your not supposed to be here!" I groweled. I heard the fridge being opened and a can lid pop open. Drinking. Great.

"Says who?" The voice laughed as it sounded towards the living room.

"Mom! She and the court said you couldn't be here!" I informed him.

"Well boo freaking hoo." He laughed stupidly. He twirled his finger in the air to make his statement more obvious.

He was back.....

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The door was already un locked, but I assumed so with Jake's truck out front. I closed it lightly behind me as I walked inside. Maddie twitched but slept away. I kicked my shoes off and headed towards the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Lounged across our sofa was a person that wasn't welcomed. He snoozed heavily as his hangover began to set in. Instinctively I held Maddie closer. What was he doing here? He wasn't allowed back...ever. That's what mom had said...but mom wasn't here.

I tip toed to my room and layed Maddie down, fully clothed into her bed. I stormed back down the hallway and into Jake's room. He was seated on his bed, flipping through a muscle magazine.

"What is he doing here!?" I hissed. He frowned.

"I told him to leave but he wouldn't listen. He was drunk and you know I dont like dealing with him when he's drunk." He shrugged.

_Great._ I thought, this was just what I needed....

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Sunday had flown by impossibly fast, I dreaded Monday's, but the thought of seeing Bella made them worth while. It was Sunday night and I was cooped up in my room, reading the book I hadn't read for homework. I couldn't concentrate...the main character's name in the book was _Isabelle_, and that was too close to _her _name. I flung my book down and sighed, I needed to do something...to get her out of my head. Not that I minded her being their in the first place.

I rolled off my bed and stalked towards the hallway and down stairs. I grabbed a pop tart and headed for the game room...maybe a little Wii would relax me.

As I krept closer I heard voices talking softly, I had no Idea what they were saying...

"....no one can save her now." I heard Rose whisper. Who was she talking about?

"I don't understand, she seamed so happy yesterday." Esme's voice murmured. I was so confused.

_"She's glad for one day of comfort, only because she has suffered."_ Jasper's voice sounded pained.

I strained closer to hear what they said.

"Here's the deal, I say tomorrow we give Bella one final time to admit what's happening, if she doesn't....well, we'll have to take matters into our own hands."

What did she mean. What did Bella have to confess?

"Bella isn't the only one who's gone through pain...I know somewhat of the pain she feels. I know the secrecy she wants to keep. She wants no one to know...I was like her, shes trying to prove she's strong and she isn't. I know the feeling of wanting to keep to yourself, you feel like no one will understand, but if Jasper and I got a happy ending....why cant she?"

My heart clenched painfully inside my chest. What do they mean, she's in pain? What did these three people know that I didn't? I grasped the door frame to steady myself.

"Maddie said Charlie's gone, if that's the case, then she isn't gonna be put through hell. Rosalie and I saw her at her worst....Rose saw her when her scars were ripe and bleeding. Than I myself saw her that day in the woods, on my jog. She looked so...Hurt, so broken...She looked worse than Rosalie did back then. I don't understand how Edward can be so blind! Does he not see the scars that cover her arms?" I heard Jasper whisper to himself.

"Bella is going to need help after this, as a family, I say we help her. I cant imagine ever doing what Charlie did. And Renee! Poor Bella has lived like this for quite some time and never even tried to protect herself. What went through her mind each time he hit her? Did she even ever feel it?" Esme's low voice was cracked.

"The only problem is, we swore we wouldn't tell anyone. She hates us already! I don't think she would forgive us if we did this...I swore I wouldn't even tell Edward! That's what I think Bella's afraid of! She's afraid if Edward found out that he wouldn't love her the same."

I couldn't explain it right...my heart ached and my breathing came in short gasps. The girl I had fallen in love with was hurt and even I didn't have a clue. She was wrong, I would have loved her for everything she was worth. My grip on the door tightened as my knuckled turned white under my skin. I needed to get to Bella, I had to help her.....

She needed me now more than ever......

* * *

**AN: Did you ever think Edward would find out? It took me a long time to write it I know....but you still love me...Right? RIGHT!**

**:)**

**So did you like the multiple POV's? DID I do alright?**

**Review and the next chapter will be up....it gets good:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: So how was your week? I went to FEAR FARM on Friday...I nearly died. TWICE. First of all, I was driving in a car with 3 other people when my friend Jess who was driving it, ran a red light...then STOPPED in the middle of the intersection, while on coming traffic cameXD We were all like "MOVE YOUR PIECE OF SHIT CAR BEFORE WE DIE!" It was funny. Then we drove a hour into the wrong direction of where we were headed. We were in "The ghetto" She called her dad and he was like..."Don't look at anyone wrong or talk to anyone! You'll get shanked." It was scaryXD Hmm....you guys do anything fun this weekend? Im a little annoyed, if you remember me posting a AN about how my friend had a miscarriage and her BF was a douche! SHE WANTS TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM! I know right! Anyway, just thought Id share this with you. I have amazing NEWS for ARIZONA residents! Below.**

* * *

Bella's POV

He was back and no matter how much I wanted him leave, he wasn't going to. I tried to call my moms cell phone several times last night. She wouldn't answer and she never came home. I had locked our bedroom door just in case, but not even that would keep him out if he wanted in. Nothing could stop him if he wanted to come back...not even the court that had ordered him out. I sighed and wiped away the hair from Maddie's cheeks. Jacob and I agreed that he would drop her off at his girlfriends house so she wouldn't be here alone with Charlie. With a final kiss on her forehead I quietly shut the door and tip toed into the living room to get my things for school.

As I rounded the corner from the hallway, I tried to be quiet to not wake Charlie up, but he wasn't passed out on the couch anymore. The couch sat un sat on with the pillows thrown out around it. I peered out the window, his car still sat out front.

I couldnt handle this right now, I needed to get going if I was going to make it to the corner before Edward picked me up. I got dazed just thinking about seeing him again. I grabbed my back pack and slung it over my back then headed for the kitchen to see if I could scrounge up enough food for a lunch.

I stopped in the doorway when a familiar man sat at the counter, rubbing his temples. His cup of hot coffee sat un-drank in front of him, the steam hitting his face. He looked up at me when I walked in.

"We'll if it isn't Bella." He smiled at me. He was suffering a major hangover. I didn't meet his gaze but bit my lip and went to the counter for a cup and poured water from the sink into it. I chugged it, letting it settle before re-filling it. I dumped my cup back in the sink and turned around when I felt a presence stand straight behind me. Charlie stood in my way. "Did my daughter miss me while I was gone?" He asked.

_No. _Of course I didn't, it was the best thing having him gone.

"Yes." I whispered lowly. I hated having him this close. I hated it so much. He smirked and swept the hair from my eyes.

"Oh dear Bella, you were always a bad liar." He cooed. I froze, of course he saw past me. He knew I wasn't a good liar. I closed my eyes and let my shoulders hunch.

I didn't expect the first blow, I didn't expect to feel pain. I caved into myself, letting each blow weaken me more. I didn't falter, I braced myself against the counter as I caught myself from staggering back. I was surprised he went as far as he did when he knew I had school to attend. I laughed meekly to myself, he was making up for all the lost hits he had to put on hold. As the final blow slapped angrily at my flesh, his eyes lowered to stare into mine.

"Never lie to me my dearest." He whispered. He once again pushed the hair from my eyes, and smiled. He kissed my forehead. "Have a good day at school." He staggered back and grabbed his coat before heading out to his car.

I couldn't hold the tears back as I heard his car pull away. It was the only sound I liked right now, the sound I loved. His car leaving, signaling that he was gone.

I could feel the soreness begin to expand, I started by flexing my legs then my arms. I stiffened when I could feel pain, then I gradually began to stand up straight. I walked slowly back to the bathroom, seeing the damage.

My eyes welled up when I saw the mess that was my neck and chest. The low cut shirt I wore would have to be replaced. Scattered bruises began to form. I couldn't help but stare blindly at my reflection. That was me, a broken girl in the mirror. The reflection was almost too sad to look at.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, watch me break and watch me fall._

I turned the cold water on and cupped my hands together, then splashed it on my face, making me more aware. I changed my shirt for a hoodie. You couldn't see the bruises on my chest or arms. Which was what I needed.

I knew it was unlike me to cry over something like this, but everything had taken me by surprise. I heard a car horn beep outside and jumped. I grabbed my things, looking to see if I had missed hiding something.

_Edward_. I would finally get to see him. The pain didn't matter if I could see him.

I threw open my front door to a surprise. There was no silver Volvo there, but instead was a Porsche. A yellow one, a expensive one. I looked at it oddly, who was it?

The window rolled down and Alice's head poked out.

"Get in Bella." She called.

I sighed, the one time that I just want to see him...to feel his comfort, I don't get too. I walked as gracefully as I could to her car trying not to limp.

"Where's Edward?" I asked sadly. She smiled.

"God, that boy's got you wrapped around his finger. He couldn't pick you up. He's gonna be at school though..." She trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, he just seemed upset this morning. I don't know why." She shrugged her shoulders and started speeding.

What on earth made him so upset that he didnt want to see me?

**Edward's POV**

I was fuming as I drove to school. My hands gripped the wheel to tight, making my knuckles turn white under the skin. My chest heaved as I tried to get to school before I did something irrational. I was late, I was already late for 2nd period. I honestly couldn't make myself get up. I didn't want to go to school where I knew I would see _her._I didn't want to face her. I knew now the things she kept from me. After I heard their little conversation last night, I stayed up for hours, thinking about the possibility. It made sense now, I didn't know how I never noticed before.

First of all, the bruises made sense. I knew she was clumsy, but not even she could get hurt that often.

Secondly, her shyness. The way she would fold into herself and be silent. It wasn't normal.

The way she _never_ mentioned her family.

Of course Charlie had something to do with it. I didn't know him personally, but I didn't need to know him to know what a jackass he was. Just thinking about it made me speed faster. I needed to see her. I had to speak to her. I needed to hear this from her mouth.

I wasn't anticipating 4th period, this was when I met Bella in front of her locker during passing period. As the minutes came up fast and only one minute was left till the bell for third period rang, I began to get nervous. How would I bring this up? How would I confront her? As the bell rang I rose from my seat. I felt my knees shake and I took in a big breath. I had to help her.

I stalked off towards her locker. I avoided every person who came in contact with me. As the halls began to clear a bit more, I saw her fragile body turned toward the lockers as she retrieved her books. Her head looked up to left, the direction as to where I usually came. She frowned when she didn't spot me and shut her locker door quietly. She turned around and began to walk when she did spot me. She smiled at first, but then she must have seen my expression because it faltered. She gave me a curious look. I shook my head and grabbed her hand gently, guiding her towards a far corner where no one had occupied yet.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I was late. I'm sorry." I sighed. How would I tell her. She studied my eyes.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. I didn't answer, but I simply shook my head no. I wasn't okay, I wouldn't be okay till she was.

"Are _you _okay?" I turned the words on her. She looked at me puzzled.

"Of course I am." She lied. I knew she was lieing. I couldn't help the hysterical laugh that erupted my from lips. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The sad thing was, I could see the truth behind her eyes. She was pain, in this moment that's all I could see.

"Cut the crap." I groweled. I didnt want her to lie to me. Her eyes widened.

"What!" She gasped. I let go of her hand and crossed my arms on my chest.

"You can stop pretending." I managed to whisper.

"What do you mean?" She gasped again. Her eyes were full of fear. I leaned my head closer, my lips were at her ear.

"How bad did he hurt you this morning?" I felt a spasm of fear roll off of her. Her eyes glazed over.

"I....I...." She couldn't form words. She knew I knew and that scared her for some reason. "I don't know what you mean." She continued to lie.

I glanced around the halls, they were quieting down with 4th period starting. I layed my hand down lightly on her shoulder, yet she still winced. Great, I had hurt her more.

"Bella, I.....Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in disbelief. She wasn't looking at me. I felt her shoulder shrug underneath my hand.

"There was nothing to say." She whispered.

I had trouble keeping my temper in check, I reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You could have trusted me!" I felt a tremor run down my spine. I felt her wince again.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I gently ran my hand over her sleeve, pushing it to her elbow. She had cuts and scratches and bruises forming. I choked back the vomit that rose up my throat. I used my fingertips to trace the gruesome patterns.

"I didnt intend for anyone to find out." She drew her arm back.

"I'm sorry." I reasoned. I was sorry, I was sorry for not realizing this sooner. "But how can I love you if you keep secrets from me?" I whispered. Her lips turned down into a frown.

"You....love me?" She questioned. I didn't expect to have that blurt out. I clamped my lips together.

"That's not the point." I argued. I wanted to hear her explain her reasoning. She bit her lip and I knew she was fighting back tears.

"So you don't?" She asked. I sighed. She was making everything harder.

"Bella...I don't like being lied to." I sighed again. I saw as the first tear spilled over, she made no move to wipe it away. "I don't think...

"You two, get to class!" A older voice shouted. I stopped mid sentence to see Mr. Johnson stalking toward us.

I looked at Bella once more, she didn't meet my gaze so I sighed and headed to class. We would have this conversation later.....

**Bella's POV**

I could help the tears as I walked to fourth hour. He knew. I was going to kill _them. _They had to of told. How else would he have known. He hated me, I knew it. He hated being lied to, there for he hated me. The tears fell harder just thinking of those torturous words. I knew I couldn't go to my next class like this, I made sure the teacher wasn't behind me before I walked into the girls bathroom. I slammed the stall shut, letting the pain consume me. Both physical and emotional.

_Things had just gotten worse....._

I didn't even register when the bell rang for lunch. I had too much built up emotion. Sadness, anger, and betrayal. They told Edward. I was going to kill them.

I stormed out of the stall, ignoring the stares I got. The tears hadn't even stopped. I barged through the lunch crowd outside, looking for the two blonde's. That's when I spotted one of them, making their way to the lunch room. I stormed after the betrayer.

I dont know what came over me. My hands flew out and I pushed the blonde boy into the cafeteria wall. The unusual sunny day lit his back like a target. He whirled around, ready to fight back when he spotted me....crying.

"Bella?"

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" I cried out. He looked at me puzzled.

My hands balled into fist's and I took a step towards him...I needed one hit, just one would satisfy me. I was so ready when I small child like girl stepped in front of me.

"Bella stop!" Alice's hands stopped me, I tried to reach around her. "What are you doing?" She cried.

"Of all people he told_ him."_ I tried to reach around her, coming closer to his face.

"Bella stop!" My vision blurred as more tears made me blind.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away from Alice and Jasper. They weren't arms I recognized. Emmett held me in a tight grip and I tried to wiggle free.

"Bella calm down." Emmett urged. I didn't know if other people were watching my outburst. I didn't care if they did.

"You told him!" I screached at Jasper. His expression was still puzzled. I heard him whisper.

"We didn't say anything to Edward."

"Bullshit! He knows! Who else would have told?" I couldn't contain my anger. "Let me go Emmett, your hurting me." I growled. His stiff hands released me. I glared at Jasper again. "He hates me now."

I didn't care that I was ditching. I needed to be away from them, I was so tempted to punch someone. I didn't care who. I stalked off towards the gates to the schools, they were always open at lunch for the seniors who had shorter days. The teachers guarding it didn't even notice as I stomped off the campus.

_I was going anywhere but here....._

* * *

**AN: Like? Dislike? Suggestions would be nice for future chapters:)**

**I kinda like badass Bella. The one no one wants to mess withXD**

**Anyway, heres a treat for Phoenix natives. If you live around here, at the AZ state fair on sunday Peter Facinelli (Carlisle) will be there sighning autographs:)**

**Since my mom took my money for homecoming and I cant go because she needed it...she said she'd make it up to me by taking me there. Kiowa Gordon and Alex Meraz might make a appearance since their from the Arizona area.**

**If you have any questions. Ask me:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE. I want alteast 20 reviews for the next chapter and wont upload till I get emXD**

**Make me proud.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So tonights homecoming an all my friends are there but me, cause my mom took my money:( So out of aggravation and bordom, im updating! HOPE YOUR HAPPY DAMNIT!**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

My hands shook violently as I wrote my essay for English. I felt so hurt, and not trusted. Why wouldnt she tell me what was going on? No matter how bad it was, I would have helped her. I cared about her...I loved her. I had even said it. But how could I love someone who lied to me the whole time? Everyday, I looked into her eyes...not once did she seem out of place. How could I have not seen this? How could I have passed her by and not known she was being hurt? What was wrong with me to even believe she was okay?

I wasn't paying attention to my actions, and the next thing I knew the pencil broke in-half between my hand. I was so aggravated, I just wanted to scream at someone. I wanted to shout and pound my fists into something extremely hard. But that wouldnt solve any of my problems. That wouldnt solve her problems. How could I make this right?

When English let out early and it was time for lunch, I wanted so badly to skip. I wanted to crawl into a hole and feel the remorse I knew I deserved. I was a horrible person for not seeing past the strength she used to shield her pain. I sat in my seat, waiting for the class to clear out. I didnt want to be near anyone. I slowly packed my things and proceeded out into the court. As I slowly made my way out, I looked towards the parking lot, deliberating if I should just leave.

Thats when I saw Bella, walking towards the exit. I only the saw the back of her, but she stormed off, not looking back. Was she upset for the same reason I was? Thats also when I felt Alice and Jasper come up behind me.

"Go get her Edward! Before she does something rash...like beat up someone who isnt Jasper." I looked at her odly.

"She beat you up?" I asked Jasper. He rolled his eyes.

"She said something about 'Me telling you' about her....I didnt say anything. How did you know?"

"Thats nothing to worry about." I sighed.

I ran my hand through my hair. Should I go see if she's okay, and maybe...talk. Or leave her be? I bit my lip and sighed again, then moved towards the gates. The teachers werent paying attention and I easily slipped off. I didnt see Bella, so I got my car and headed down the street, away from the school.

I wasnt even sure I should being doing this. I shouldn't even be going after her. But as I pulled up next to her walking alone on the sidewalk, I felt the surge run through me, the same surge I felt every other time I saw her. Her hand went to her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Bella get in the car." I sighed. She looked at me, her eyes narrowing.

"Give me one good reason why I should." She growled, still walking.

"So we can talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? Im a liar and dont deserve anything from you."

"Thats not true." I whispered. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Give me one good reason why you dont deserve anything."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldnt go jump off a cliff." She snapped.

"Because I would jump in after you." She kept walking. "Bella....Jasper nor Rosalie told me." That made her stop.

"Then who did?" She asked, wiping the tears away.

"It doesnt matter now...please get in. Id very much like to talk about this......please?" I gave her the puppy eyes. She bit her lip. Debating.

She wiped the remaining tears away and got in the other side. It was silent as I drove, I knew where we could go to be alone. She didnt ask questions as I drove past La push and towards the mountains that overlook the small village. I parked the car and turned it off.

It was still silent. I heard her take in a small breath, and I turned my body towards her.

"Before you say anything...I swear I didnt intend for it to happen like this." She whispered.

"Were you ever gonna say anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I was hoping you would get over me before anything like this would happen." I interlaced our fingers, proving my point.

"I could never get over you." I whispered. "Bella....I hate that you kept this from me. I dont like being lied to...If you had told me, I would have done everything to help." She cut me off.

"That's why I didnt say anything, I didnt want help, or pitty. I wanted you to like me because you did, not because you felt bad for me."

"I dont like you Bella....I could never just like you." I murmered. She shook her head.

"Thats what I feared the most. I didnt want things to get like this, It would have only turned into something bad. And it did."

"But now I can help make things right." I promised her.

"Nothing will ever be right, cant you see that?"

She let go of my hand and crossed her arms, leaving mine empty.

"Promise me you wont lie about this anymore." I stated.

"I cant promise anything."

"Do you not trust me?" I asked.

"If anything, your the one person Ive ever trusted." She scoffed.

"If this is gonna work out Bella, I want you to be honest." I announced.

"Im afraid I cant do that."

"Your gonna ruin _us_ over this?" I scoffed.

She was gonna make our relationship suffer because she couldnt be honest.

"I guess thats one way of putting it." She mumbled.

"Your selfish." I grumbled.

"Edward...I love you, But I cant let this go on. You alone know too much, I cant imagine what would happen..."

"What would happen?" I cut her off.

"Something bad." She whispered. "I think it's best to just leave this alone." She whispered.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_NO!_ Your such a idiot Bella. What are you doing? Your ruining the one thing that ever cared.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Im screwing up every good thing I've ever tried to do. Its not a good idea to be together anymore." My heart clencheed just saying this.

I couldn't sit here and pretend everything was gonna be okay. That him knowing wasnt the worst thing to ever happen. How could I love him when I knew I was hurting him? I wanted to save him and love him and forget for a few hours why I was like this...I wanted to be normal. But I want, and no one could change that. I didnt deserve him, I didnt deserve his care or love. I deserved everything I got and nothing I did. I was selfish, and I was making this worse by hurting him, and making him believe we couldnt be together.

"Are you...breaking up with me?" He asked hurt.

I nearly cried more tears when his voice broke. I had to be strong and let him down slowly. I had to do it though, what choice did I have? It tore me apart, I was a monster.

"Something like that." I whispered.

"Bella, you dont have to do this..."

"You dont understand Edward! I have enough guilt and pain to last me a life time, I dont need anymore. Im sorry for ever making you believe something could happen. I love you, I truely do. But I cant live two seperate worlds anymore. I cant be this happy and cheerful person then go home and be miserable and broken, there clashing and falling apart. I cant choose you, I have to think of what would happen, I have to be who I was before, I have to be there for Maddie. Im sorry." His eyes were glued to the windshield, soaking in what I said.

"You dont deserve this Bella...I know you dont." He whispered.

"Dont deserve what?"

"To be hurt, you deserve so much better. I can give you that Bella. I can make you better, you just have to let me try." He urged.

"Its not like I chose this. Believe me, If I had the courage, I would remove myself permanetly. But I can't, who else would look out for Maddie?"

"Dont do this..." He pleaded. I couldnt help as another tear fell.

"I have to. Im sorry."

I mustered up all the courage I had left and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you though, for trying to make things better."

Than I got out of his car, walking towards the woods without a second look.....

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She had broken what was left of me. WIth that last kiss, all my walls had faded and time froze, making the feeling freeze too. I was in pain and there was no escaping it. She chose to be with her family even though it was the one thing that made her unhappy. She didnt care what made her happy or not, she chose to do the thing that would help others. But what about her? What was the right choice for her? She loved me, that much was true, but it wasnt enough. She was afraid of the outcome if we were to stay together.

She didnt have to be afraid, I would protect her from anything that would hurt her, even herself. I loved her...I loved her! _More than my own life_...I needed her, I wanted her, I wanted her safe. I wanted her trust and I wanted her love. _But it wasnt enough_ now...I had tried to save our relationship, but it was too late. She thought it would be better if I got over her, like that could ever happen.

As it began to rain and storm, I pulled carlessly out of lot and back to Forks. Wondering if maybe just maybe we could still work this out.....

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I screamed and cried as I walked alone in the forest. I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life, but nothing in me had the courage to fix it. _I loved him...more than my own life_. But it _wasnt enough_. It began to rain and as it soked through my clothes it added more weight to my burdened back. I was a mess, and nothing would help me....

I walked for hours back home, I was soaked as I walked through the front door. Maddie was on the couch watching T.v. I didnt bother saying hi, I knew my voice would crack. I walked into the kitchen and stopped again.

Charlie was watching me with narrowed eyes.

"How was school?" He snapped. I gulped, he must have known I ditched.

"Fine." I lied. He shook his head and smirked.

"What the hell went through your head when you ditched?" He was on his feet now, walking towards me.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Oh really, lets see how long it takes you to own up to your actions."

I was suddenly being thrown back, my back hiting the floor with a thud. I couldnt help the groan that escaped my lips. This time it hurt more than anything. He stood above me.

"Why'd you ditch?" He growled.

"I dont know." I groaned.

"Wrong answer." His fist's were flying, hitting every inch of flesh available.

"Daddy stop!" I heard a small voice cry. I felt the small impact her body made as Maddie threw herself at Charlie.

_NO!_ I thought.

"Dont." I whispered.

Charlie got off of me and grabbed Maddie by her pigtail, dragging her back into the living room. I heard he soft cry. _No._ I turned to my side, hearing his threating voice. I had so much built up emotion. I kicked off my shoe, attemting to gain his attention. I flung it, trying to hit him, but it hit the vase next to him, falling to the ground. He looked at me and back at the vase.

"That was grandma Swan's." He growled. I watched as he trudge away from Maddie and to me, and for that I was thankful.

I watched as he unbuckled his belt and removed them from the loops. Then snapped the bands together. It echoed in my ears.

The leather smacked against my skin, I shielded my face as best I could...trying my best to forget the pain that tried to overpower me. Soon again, it wasnt his belt, it was his hands and then his feet. Each punch and kick weakening me more, making me more defensless.

I began to welcome the soft white light that surrounded my blurred vision, I even heard a angels voice......

**Edward's POV**

As my eyes watterd and I sat in my car, not bothering to go inside I began to wonder. If at this moment, I decided to go see her and attempt to fix things, would it help? If it didnt wok out, then I guess it was never meant to be...though my heart would only beat for her. I loved her and not even she could change that. I turned my key into the ignition, deciding I had to try. I had to make her see that she didnt have to live the life she got, she could be happy, happier than what she tried to be. I could change the way she felt and soon change her look on life. She deserved everything and I would give her it. I loved her, and I was going to make her re thing this...I wouldnt give up, not now....not ever.

* * *

**AN: what do you think will happen?**

**I get to meet Peter Fachinelli tomorrow:) Tell me if you want pics or anything....**

**I cant wait...please review.**

**I dont know if its good. Im aggravated about the whole not allowed to go to homcoming thing....so i just wrote nonsense. If you guys dont like it honestly tell me and I will re write it.**

**Say yes or no If i should re write it**

**:/**

**review guys, let me know.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hmmm...so Im having a bit of a writers block so I dont know how good this chapter will be....**

* * *

Edward's POV

I needed to try to make things better. I had to admit it, I loved her and even the thought of losing her was unbearable. I sped my car faster than necessary. Down the slick, wet road. My mind couldn't push the thought of her from my head, all I saw was her face, her smile, her eyes...everything I saw were things I loved. Every flash of her white skin behind my lids caused my heart to lurch, then to break into millions of tiny pieces, unable to be put back together. This happened every time I thought of how much pain she has been caused. How had I not seen the pain she went through? How could Jasper and Rose see it but not me? Was I too selfish to notice? If I had noticed I would have been able to prevent it. But because I didn't pay enough attention, she was hurting more.

Hurting more...all this time she had been hurting, yet I never knew.

That alone made me drive faster. My knuckles white as my grip tightened. I shook all thoughts from my head and proceeded to drive faster. The faster I got to her, the faster I could make things right, and hopefully the faster I would feel her lips back on mine.

I pulled into her driveway. For a strange reason I got chills on the back of my neck. I shook of the eerie feeling and shut my door, walking up her porch steps. I took a steady breath, ready to knock on the door.

A gust of wind shot across the night skin, making the door open itself, creaking against the paneling. Another chill ran up my spine, how odd?

I felt like a dumb ass standing out there in the cold and it felt stupid to knock on a door that was already open. I took a quiet step inside.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. The house was now pitch black.

_I wondered through her house. All alone. Pitch black. I didn't know where I was going. I kept wondering, hoping to find an exit._

_I wondered further down a hall. Low cries came from the room down that hall. The cries were shattered and broken, but muted through the walls. The cries called out to me, making my legs carry me faster. I called out again. No answer. I continued through the hall, coming to a door. I stopped. In the moonlight emanating from the window, a broken figure lay on the ground weeping. My heart tore. I didn't even need to ask who the girl was, I already knew. I ached to reach out to her. To guide her to the blinding happiness the light stored for us. I reached my hand out._

_"It's okay." I mumbled. I wanted to comfort her. I felt as tears began to well up in my eyes._

_Under the light of the moon, her skin looked battered and bruised. Her skin a unhealthy white. Her brown hair whipped in every direction, her tears drying the hair to her face. She looked up at me, her eyes hidden behind thick lashes and more hair. _

_"_Its okay Bella." I whispered.

"He left." She whispered finally. "My mom came back home....she took Maddie and he went after her." She shook her head, crying. She looked up at me, her eyes wet and wide. "I couldn't stop them." I silenced her by pulling her to my chest. I cradled her bruised body closely.

"Shh Bella. Shh. Its okay...Im here." I hummed in her ear. "I need to get you to a doctor." I mumbled.

"No...I need to get Maddie back before something bad happens." She proceeded to stand up, but failed. I picked her up, sitting her on a chair.

"Bella...I need to get you to the hospital...Your...bleeding, alot." I used my hand to wipe away the dribbles that slid down her cheek.

The tears that fell so desperately down her bruised cheeks added to my emotions. Seeing her, it made my eyes well up. Once again I wasn't where I should have been and I let her get hurt...again. I had to stay calm in this kind of situation. I had to stay strong and support Bella. I had hurt her enough, how many more times till she could be free from pain? I held back tears, needing to keep composure. I curved my palm to her cheek, comforting her.....

* * *

**Bella's POV**

There wasn't one part of me that didn't ache. My chest ached worse, knowing Maddie was gone and I couldn't do anything about it. I let Edward's touch comfort me and calm me.

"Let me take care of you first." He whispered gently to me.

I didn't want to be taken to a doctor..I wanted to get the police after Charlie to get Maddie back. I had to, I had to...I couldn't. There was no way. I sighed...not having a full grip on reality anymore.

Edward called an ambulance, making this experience a whole lot worse. The cops came, interviewing me while the medic's treated me.

"...I don't know where they went." I sighed. "He went after them, he left." I mumbled to myself more then to the police. I wanted them to find them, to bring Maddie home to me safely and away from anywhere Charlie may be. I wanted her safe in my arms.

"We'll do what we can to find them." The sheriff nodded me off and talked to the closest EMT.

I refused to take a stretcher to the ambulance, I limped my way to the back...watching as they shut the doors behind me. I saw Edward's worried expression, when the doors nearly closed, his face broke, probably thinking I couldn't see.

I never wanted to cause him pain. I knew what he was thinking, he hated himself for not being there to help me.....

I had two things keeping my life together...

One; to find Maddie and bring her home.

Second; to make it up to Edward and take away all the pain he ever felt because of me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As the ambulance door's shut and the took her, I began to crumble. My whole body shook with fury and sadness as the memory of her broken, shattered body replayed over and over again in my thoughts. As the police searched through the house for more evidence, and I stood outside in the streets, watching the vehicle that already disappeared. All the neighbors were outside in their pajama's, being nosy and yakking questions quietly. It slowly began to drizzle, making my clothes stick to my skin.

"Edward!" A voice called behind me. I turned around, already knowing the voice.

"She'll be alright." I whispered lowly to my family. It didn't surprise me that news about this had spread across town. Esme's arms embraced me, a wetness wiped across my neck. Her tears.

"Oh Edward dear...Im so sorry. The police told us everything...They need to find Maddie." I nodded, not trusting my voice enough to thank her for being here. I looked over her shoulder at Rosalie, who huddled into Emmett's chest...her shoulders slightly shaking as she cried. Jasper held Alice close to his side too...running his fingers through her hair, comforting her. Everyone was in on it now. I watched as another car pulled up...a truck. A familiar one too.

"What happened?!" He asked panicky. Jacob's eyes met mine frantically as he watched the police go through his house.

"Jacob." He must have seen the panic behind my eyes too...He knew before I said anything. "Bella's on the way to the hospital. I don't know too much. Renee took off with Maddie and...Charlie went after." i shrugged, not knowing what else to say. He ran his hands through his short black hair.

"He took her." he whispered to himself.

"Do you want a ride to the hospital?" I asked. I watched as his eyes glazed over, but he nodded.

They wouldn't allow us to see Bella when we got there. I must have waited for hours before my father Carlisle came out with her profile, saying only a few visitors would be allowed. I gave Jake the first spot, letting him see her, to let him get the full story. As I sat with my family in the waiting room, I watched the eyes of everyone. Never in my life had I seen even Emmett be so silent, yet he sat in one of the few chairs, Rosalie's head on his shoulder as he ran his hand calmingly through her hair. More hours passed and I began to get restless, I needed to see her.

Jacob came out then, letting me see her next.

I knocked softly on her door, opening it a crack and peeking in. Her face was contorted in a pained expression, but they brightened slightly when she saw me.

"Hey." I whispered. She smiled grimly back at me.

"They wont let me leave." She grumbled. I smiled half heartedly.

"Not yet they wont..." I whispered.

I walked to her side and sat down on the edge of her bed, laying my hand on hers.

"Bella....I'm sorry. For everything." She shook her head.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who messed up everything, its my fault." I silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"No. Dont you dare speak another word of being guilty. I should have protected you." I stated.

"It's not your job to protect me." She reasoned. I sighed, looking into her eyes. I gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"No...it's not. But I want it to be." I wanted to be the only person she confided in. I wanted to make her feel love again. "I-I love you Bella." I inched my head closer to her.

"I can honestly say Ive forgotten what love feels like." She whispered.

"Im sorry." I whispered again.

_Never again would I leave her._

I pressed my lips lightly to her lips, pulling back after a second. She had a mixed expression on her face.

"We'll find her." I knew she was worried about Maddie. She nodded and sniffled.

The door to her room opened suddenly, a police officer walked in.

"Bella Swan?" he asked. Bella nodded. "There's been an accident."

* * *

**AN: Tell me if i should re write. I had a bad case of writers block. So idk if its good.**

**Did you notice the italicized part in EPOV? It was in a previous chapter as his dream. It came to lifeXD**

**Sneaky eh?**

**Let me know and leave me amazing and lots of reviews:)**

**Pwease:P**

**Ash.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hmmm. So, on the morning of Halloween, I went to fashion Square mall in AZ and stood outside in the cold from 1am to 10am to get my New Moon Hot Topic tour tickets:) It was well worth it. Then Halloween was bombb. I went as Rosalie. It was purty legit. How was your halloween? What did you all go as? 16 more days till NM:))))))**

**Im about ready to shoot someone in the face...I want to see it that badly.**

**You know what would suck?**

**If I like died, before the movie was released. Thats my fear now, dying before all the movies are outXD**

**Hmmm...........SPYCHO!!!!:D**

**Soooo....enough rambling, heres your friggen chapter you Twi Tard. ---- Thats what my Bro calls meXD**

* * *

Bella's POV

I knew it. From the bottom of my heart I knew something bad had happened. Who had been hurt? Who had I lost....who would I never see again? I could no longer feel my body. It was like I was detached.

"There was a car accident...It appears two of your family members were in it." The officer sighed. "Your mom was ramed off the road...she swerved and drove into a ditch....she died instantly from the impact." He whispered.

I felt the heart clenching pain, but no tears would form behind my lids. I squeezed them shut and opened, provoking the tears to fall. They wouldn't. I felt like I should have cried, she was my mother, what was wrong with me? My throat tightened and my chest ached with each beat my unsteady heart gave. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream and cry out. Why did all the bad things always happen to me? I knew the answer now. For so long I had readied myself to accept any disaster to come. I had always suspected Renee would die. I always prepared myself for the pain It would bring...but even if that day came and gone...why couldn't I cry? Why couldn't I feel remorse for the one person sentenced to give me unconditional love? Did this make me a bad person?

Maybe I couldnt cry because the pain of losing her wasnt as bad when I thought about it. I suspected her death would have been of an over dose, not a accident.

"Wheres my sister?" The words formed without me really thinking about them.

"The little girl was okay...her car seat saved her life." He trailed off, his mouth opened and closed as if to say something else. "We also think maybe this wasn't an accident, that maybe someone ran her off the road."

My mind went to Charlie, he had something to do with it.

Maddie was safe though.

"Where transferring her to this hospital shortly. I'm very sorry." He whispered. I nodded.

When he left the room, Edward's arms crushed me to him, I held my face to his chest....but still no tears fell. His comforting hand ran down my back.

"Bella....I'm so sorry." He stuttered over his words. I pulled away, scrutinizing my eyes over him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Y-you just lost your mother." He whispered.

"Am I a bad person?" I asked suddenly curious. My dry eyes never leaking a tear.

"Why would you ask that...of course your not."

"But I'm not crying....I mean, I was just told I would never see her again and I'm not crying about it...is there something wrong with me?" I mumbled.

"Oh Bella." he sighed and crushed me to him, hugging me tighter.

"I guess I always knew it would end up something like this."

Maddie was safe and that was what kept me calm. I didn't need my mother to be here, it would be as it was before, accept she wouldn't be cooped up in her room, acting like things were fine. In a way, I felt it was better that she had been removed. I hated forming the bashing words but it was true. What had she done for me to make herself useful?

As he held me, and as I layed upon his chest...keeping my sanity was all that I had control over. I was a bad person....sometimes. Thinking it was okay for my mother to die was bad...but the thought never lightened and I was fine with never seeing her again.

But where was _he? _Where had Charlie gone? Why couldn't he remove himself from our lives. Without a doubt, I knew Charlie had to of been the one to ram her car off the road. Who else would have hated my mother so much to do it?

I loved my mom and it did feel like a piece of me was gone...but how many years had she taken from me? How much pain had she caused me...watching her kill herself was worse than Charlie's beatings. I would miss her...like the way she use to be. I'd miss the old memories. Like digging up flowers and baking cookies, back when things had been truly okay. Those memories whirled in my head, then disappeared...taking the past I loved with it. I didn't mind...If I could choose, I'd give every old memory up for new ones...they seemed much better now adays.

Edward's hand wiped across my cheek, capturing a single drop of water.....

**Edward's POV**

Maddie had been taken in to a room later on that night, or morning actually. Bella demanded to see her, to make sure she was okay. I myself tried to reason with her, to let Maddie rest, but Bella was stubborn and threatened she wouldn't sleep herself till she saw Maddie. Who was I to keep her away from her sister?

Bella had been checked out earlier, her injuries were bad...but Carlisle had healed her well enough to let her leave. I offered many times to take her home...or my house per say, I wasnt letting her go back to that house....ever again. But I couldn't convince her, no one could.

Bella was the victim here, but yet a part of her categorized itself as the bad person. She felt like this because of her mothers death, no tears fell from her glorious brown eyes. It didn't make her a bad person, no...if anything her mother didn't deserve her tears. The first time I ever saw Bella cry, I promised myself I would never do anything to make her cry....I never wanted to see her sadness, not even now. But Bella wasn't bad, she would never be bad...

_She was only human. She was beautiful, she was hurt. All her life she had been broken by the people meant to keep her together. She had lived her share of disaster. She wasnt that girl anymore...she was more. So much more. She had lost so much, and gained so little. She was a beautiful disaster........_

All of her life, she had been the victim, the one who stood up and took every hit and never faltered. Her life had been a disaster....what was it now? I couldn't say it was fine, because it wasnt. It was the opposite, but slowly, oh so slowly, she was regaining her power to be happy without consequences.

She didn't seem to mind as my hand captured hers as we walked together down the hall to visit Maddie. She didnt object to the way my fingers probed hers and squeezed them lightly. She kept a serene, but serious face on, determined to see the only thing she wanted to at this moment. Maddie. What would the little girl with pigtails say when she hears her mommy would never return? How would she react.

We were almost to her room when another officer caught us half way.

"Isabella Swan." He nodded at her, I could tell she didn't want to stop and make conversation, but the look on the mans face looked serious.

"Yes?" She asked rushed.

"We have some good news....Charlie has been caught, he had a warrant out on him and when he held up a convenience store, the clerk recognized him. He's in custody hon...." The officer trailed off.

"How-?" Bella began, but was cut off.

"In order to charge him with the murder of your mother and neglect, you'll have to testify against him in court." He said before she could ask. Bella nodded.

"Just tell me when....I'll be there."

It was strange, the look in her eyes were dead serious and I could tell this was a relief to her.

"I also have a few things to go over with you and your siblings about the funeral arrangements...." Bella nodded again.

"You know where to reach me, let me know when."

I could almost see wetness behind her eyes from the good news. Then, without hesitation, Bella's lips pulled up into a breath taking smile. A smile she didn't have to force for once. She was glad, happy, and apparently pleased with the way things turned out. As the officer walked away, probably to find Jake to spread the news, she let out a sigh.

"Lets go see Maddie." Her smile growing.

For once she was truly happy....

* * *

**AN: I know its short but its a filler chapter...Im debating things in my head about the trial where bella will testify against her dad and then the funeral for her mom...i have some purty good ideasXD Soooo....how are you? **

**Did you like the chapter, should I re write it? Change it? Burn my computer to ashes and admit I fail at life?XD let me know.**

**Review PLEASEEEE?:F**

**It would make my day so much better...Im in pain, i stubbed my toe not too long ago:[**

**It hurt.......**

**On the plus side i have green tea to make it all betterXD**

**I love this stuff, its like.....orgasmic.**

**Im excited...winter guard at school starts soon. Anyone here ever done color guard or winter guard?**

**I FRIGGEN LOVE IT. Its the one thing I dont completley fail at.**

**So review and youll get the next amazing chapter very soonXD**

**thanks guys..**

**ash:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's POV**

I could feel the bags under my eyes from my lack of nights sleep. Today was Renee's funeral. I was staying at my house, refusing to let Edward bribe me into his house. Jake, Maddie and I didn't mind having the house to ourselves. Maddie was still asleep, she had it rough the last few days. Her minor cuts and bruises were healing though, which was good. Jake rested his elbows on the counter, his fingers skimming the top of his coffee mug. For once in the longest time, he was silent.

"....I still cant believe their gone." He shook his head in a slow motion. I sighed, he had said this many times before.

"It feels so....surreal, I know. I'm having trouble myself wrapping my head around it." I muttered.

"I...I just....hm." He stuttered. "Its weird, knowing mom wont be here when we walk through that door."

"Like she was even here before." I yawned.

He let it drop, this conversation always ended the same.

Jake had told me it would be best to say something at the funeral. I still had yet to find out who would be attending. If anyone at all. It was a small town...anyone could show up. So I sat, pen in hand, index card on the table...no words. How could I say words that wouldn't form? More importantly, how could I get up in front of everyone and tell them how much we'll miss her?

Of course I would miss her, I wasn't some heartless person that didn't care. I did care. Too much. I knew I could never say what I really felt in front of those people. So I wrote down crap...things that were lies and phrases that made your eyes water. Memories and such....but it didn't feel right.

"We should start getting ready." Jake muttered, dumping his coffee and going to his room.

I woke Maddie as nicely as I could.

"Is mommy ever coming back?" She asked while I pulled her ratted black lace dress over her head. I looked at her with honesty...I couldn't lie.

"No." I whispered. I heard her sigh, her hand wiped across her cheek quickly, wiping her tear away.

I didn't know what to say to comfort her, her young heart was too brittle to be broken again. So I stayed quiet while I pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"Is daddy ever coming home?" She asked again suddenly. The expression on her face was curious...again, I answered truthfully.

"No, he's never coming back." Her lips pursed and then they pulled up into a toothy grin.

"Good." She whispered.

I was taken aback by her comment. I didn't think Maddie's innocent heart was capable of making such a comment. She sensed I froze and pulled my hands from her hair, loosening her pony tail. She scooted off her bed and walked to her mirror, smoothing out her dress. For some reason she seemed much older than what she looked. Like she had grown up over night.

Maddie was eating breakfast and left me alone to get ready. I felt as if I was getting ready to be buried myself, but it wast me, it was my _mom. _After today, my mothers body would be buried deep in the ground...rotting. Never again would my mother feel the soft rays from the sun, not that she had before, but that didn't matter. Her last breath had come and gone..... _She _had come and gone. I stepped into my black dress, pulling it up over my chest. The matching flats layed scattered near by...I didn't bother putting them on yet.

A light knock on my bedroom door made me nearly jump out of my skin. I clutched my un-zipped dress to my exposed skin. I whirled around, only to be relieved.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." Edward shyly whispered. My muscles loosened and I sighed in relief.

"Oh" I took a steady breath. "Sorry I freaked out."

His eyes were on the floor and I noticed he didn't look at me. It may have been my lack of clothing. My cheeks reddened and I turned my back to him.

"Sorry." I whispered. "Do you mind zipping it up?" I didn't hear him move towards me, but suddenly his cold hands caught the zipper, moving it up in one lithe movement.

When it was zipped, he placed his smooth lips on the nape of my neck.

"How are you holding up?" He whispered. I sighed, turning around, I dug my head into his chest...hiding myself there.

"Better I suppose." He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter.

"Did you finish your speech for the ceremony?"

"Yeah.." I did finish, I didn't like the way it sounded though. But what else could I do? I couldn't just not say anything....she was my mother, no matter what I had to love her.

"Bella, I think its time we headed out." Jake poked his head through the door. His navy blue shit tucked into his slacks. He looked nice.

I looked at Edward, noticing now what he was wearing. He had black slacks on, a gray sweater with a soft blue collar folded out. His hair was wild and un tamed....the way I liked it. Edward drove us, intertwining our hands as we made our way to my mothers funeral. Maddie stayed silent in the back seat, Jake following behind in his truck.

I was surprised to see many people standing outside waiting for us to arrive. I saw a sea of faces...people I knew, people I didnt know. Edward's hand held mine, I held Maddie's and Jake held Maddie's other hand. We walked past the people, I kept my head down, not meeting the eyes of all the people who came to mourn for my mom.

We decided a closed casket was best, no need for my last memory to be of her cold and white. Dead.

_No. _I didn't want to think of her like that. I wanted the old memories. The memories way back when. I wanted them forever.

The ceremony went on smoothly, people shared thoughts and memories. I strained my eyes away from the wall of photos hung up high. Pictures of her the way I remembered her...laugh lines and all. A few photos had been cropped....Charlie had been easily removed from each photo.

Maddie surprised me by staying silent and listening intently. She showed no emotion, just like Jake and I.

"We now have a few words from Renee's dear daughter Isabella...." The minister announced.

I felt my muscle's tighten, and Edward tightened his grip.

"It's okay." He kissed my neck and urged me forward.

I stumbled, embarrassed onto the stage, my index cards held in a tight grip. I squinted my eyes against the lights, then to all the people. I noticed Edward, keeping my eyes on him. I tapped the microphone twice, the noise ringing through the building.

"H-hi." I mumbled. I could feel my body tremble. I looked down at my note card...reading the things I had written. "Thank you all for being here...In this tragic time." I could feel their eyes on me, watching as I shook with un formed words. "I...I...Uh." My hands trembled, making it harder to read my card. I took in a steady breath, making a split decision.......

I ripped the cards in half, letting them fall freely to the floor.......

* * *

**AN: Hmmmm:) Any thoughts on what will happen? **

**XD**

**So, Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I re write it? Give myself paper cuts in hope that Jasper Hale sucks me dry? What shall I do?????XD**

**Please review? I need your opinions to make my writing better....let me know ideas and comments...**

**REVIEW**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: So....Today's a half day and Im granting you all a new chapter:) **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The words didn't feel right as I attempted to read them from the card. I caught a serene feeling as I watched them fluttered hopelessly to the ground. The words didn't say the things that really needed to be said. But how could I really say the things when the words werent able to form from my mouth? I opened my mouth, ready to speak....then closed it. Losing courage. My eyes settled on Edward and he nodded at me, urging me to say something. I took a deep breath, steadying myself...this was my mothers funeral, I had to speak words that wouldn't be lies.

"Uh....Once again, t-thank you all for being here." I stuttered. "I-I cant explain it right, but it doesn't quite feel like Ive lost my mother. I feel like...Ive lost a distant friend. When this is all over I want you all to leave with memories of the old Renee, not the one who we all remember so clearly." A few people in the audience nodded, agreeing with me. "I guess were all here to mourn and cry for her un timely death....but..I-I just cant cry anymore." I let out a small hysterical laugh. "So much has happened in the past year, so much has changed. The one thing that cant ever change, the memories. It's kinda like their embedded into my brain now. All the old memories of my mom...like back before my sister Maddie was born...I remember her always planting flowers and what not. They all mostly died though, she always forgot to water them." I smiled at the memory. "Or when we use to bake cookies for no reason....." I bit my lip and smiled. "I was always upset cause Jake always got to lick the spoon, but she'd let me pick what cookie I wanted first. I always picked the biggest." I could see Jake in the front row, smiling as he remembered too. "It's been a while since those days, but yet, those are the ones I will keep with me forever. It's hard to stay mad at someone when you realize you'll never see them again. After Maddie was born, I guess it all kinda fell apart. Charlie..." My throat thumped. "Got involved with alcohol....and Renee had her meds. In one day everything turned around. I remember being so little when all of this started happening, I mean.. to this day I don't understand why it all happened...we were the ideal family. Things got rough then...mom lost her job, dad lost his temper...." I shook the thoughts away. "All I can really ask, is that you all leave here with good memories, that all of your resents against my mom will fade over time."

I raked my brain for any other words to speak and came up empty. I took another breath, feeling light headed. I stumbled my way off the stage and back to my seat were Edward's arms captured me, holding me tight to his chest. His hands calmly ran through my hair. Being in his arms, knowing for once I was safe made me breakdown. I felt as the overwhelming sensation came and tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"You did great." Edward whispered, kissing the temple of my forehead. "You did absolutely great...I'm proud of you." I nodded, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

The ceremony didnt last long after that. Other's went up sharing their thoughts.

"....I don't think.....I want to be there when they bury her." I mumbled when the minister began to pray.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded, I knew now my stomach would be to weak to watch my mother disappear forever. "Okay."

"Jake, can you take Maddie home later...Im going to head out." I mumbled to Jacob.

"Of course." He pulled me into a hug first, then let go and picked Maddie up, heading towards the casket.

Edward walked me to the car, sometime along the way, his hand captured mine...making everything better.

I didn't care where we went, as long as we were far away from here. I knew tomorrow was another big day, I had to testify against Charlie. Once that was over...then I could start getting my life back on track. I seamed like a long time from now, being happy seemed harder than I thought.

He pulled into his driveway, which surprised me.

Esme was in the kitchen baking...I was too exhausted mentally and physically to talk to her. When we reached the first flight of stairs, I felt weak too. It shocked me when Edward scooped me into his arms, carrying me up the stairs and into his bedroom.

_He layed me on that soft bed of his...._

"Thank you." I whispered. He layed down beside me.

"For what?" He asked, pushing the hair from my face.

"For staying with me....through everything." I yawned. He chuckled lightly.

"I would have done it for you no matter what." I smiled back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss. A kiss that had been delayed for some time now. His soft lips moved with mine, making the room dizzy. He pulled away, smiling when I frowned. He pulled me to his chest, holding me there till we both slipped off into a world of dreams.....

I was up and ready before 10am. I had the story playing in my head, knowing the words would be hard to say in front of a judge. I didn't want to see Charlie again...but by doing this I was putting him away forever. Never having to see him again. This was the one thing I had to do...to get rid of the one thing I hated in life.

Jacob was going to stay with Maddie today, I thanked him...but secretly wondered why he couldnt be the one to testify.

Edward and I waited for hours at the Washington court house...waiting for them to call our case forward. When it got closer, I felt my stomach begin to do flips and I felt sick.

"It will be fine." He whispered when we walked into the court room.

When they brought Charlie inside in a pair of handcuffs and guards...I suddenly felt unsafe again. I felt a tremor rock through me as he glanced at me and smiled. Edward sat beside me and wrapped a reassuring arm around me. Halfway through the meeting, the judge ordered me to take the stand. Charlie's lawyer stood before me, smiling.

"So Isabella, in some reports you made, you claimed Charlie was abusive. How so?" He challenged. I took a deep breath.

I had to do this...I had to make my statement, I wouldn't let him hurt me anymore.

"He's a drunk." I stated. "When he's drunk, everyone's in danger of him."

"So you say, does he hurt you enough that you strongly dislike him?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Do you dislike him enough to...oh say, frame him?"

"What?!" I heard Edward ask.

"Mr. Cullen....Control yourself." The judge ordered.

"What do you mean frame him?" I asked.

"Frame him....perhaps run a woman and child of a road in the middle of the night and blame it on Charlie." I furrowed my brow.

"Excuse me?" I gasped. "I did no such thing."

"Do you have a alibi to suggest otherwise?"

"I was at the hospital because that poor excuse of a father nearly killed me!"

I was beyond furious.

"Order." The judge slammed his maillot down. "We do in fact have proof Ms. Swan here was in the hospital." He informed. Charlie's lawyer pursed his lips.

"Ms. Swan....have you ever seen your father drink?"

"Yes." I growled, upset.

"Have you ever been hurt while he wasn't under the influence?" I thought about that.

"I dont believe so."

"Then their you have it!" He said excitedly. "He isn't abusive...I believe the alcohol is to blame."

"No shit." I whispered under my breath.

"He cant be held responsible...Charlie here has been a heavy drinker since the age of 17. He clearly has a drinking problem."

"Your telling me that Mr. Swan shouldn't be held responsible for the death of his ex-wife and the near death of both of his daughters?" The judge asked. The lawyer nodded.

"He can serve community service and join AA." He suggested.

"I don't believe you." I gasped. "Charlie knew what he was doing every time he hit me!"

"Ms. Swan!" The judge yelled. "Contain yourself." I sat back, on the brink of tears.

He tried to convince them that Charlie wasn't to blame....I prayed to god the judge wouldn't consider it...

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading...**

**tell me if you liked it or hated it.**

**Re write it? The next chapter I think will be the last chapter of the story.**

**But dont worry! I have a AMAZING new story in the works.**

**REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks for your endless patience:) Your comments and amazing love...because of you this story has been a joy to write:D I have alot of stuff to tell you about the New Moon Tour:)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

".....has the jury reached it's verdict?" The judge asked.

I held my head in my hands, hoping this dumb ass wouldn't go with Charlie's lawyer.

"Before you make a decision, may I say something?" Edward asked from across the room. The judge looked up, almost appalled that someone would interrupt him. But he nodded anyway.

I watched with confused eyes, as he stood and approached me.

"Your honor, the jury, and everyone else present, were shall I begin?" His eyes stared at the floor while he thought hard. "I first met Bella Swan a few months back, she seemed normal enough that I didn't suspect anything. But little did I know the torture she endured behinds closed doors. This man is a danger to everyone around him..." Charlie's Lawyer interrupted.

"Proove it." He spat. The judge ordered him to keep silent.

Edward shook his head and approached me.

"You wanted proof." He lightly grabbed my arms, keeping his eyes on mine, he lifted the sleeve of my shirt up to my elbow. I heard a few gasps and the jury's eyes landed on the fading bruises and cuts and scars.

"For all we know it could be self inflicted." The judge said. I gulped, knowing were this was heading....they were going to let him go.

"Your honor, in Bella's defense she fought as hard as she could to keep herself, and her sister Maddie safe. Even Renee's divorce papers and statement said Charlie was abusive. What more evidence do you need?" Edward asked a little outraged. He pulled my sleeve down and held my hand.

"The jury has made a decision." One man said.

"Please take a seat Mr. Cullen." The judge ordered. Edward squeezed my hand before taking a seat.

"We here by find Charlie Swan....." He paused, making my stomach drop. "Guilty for 3 accounts of assault. We sentence him to 13 years in Washington's state prison."

I couldnt contain the cry that escaped my throat. I watched as the guards cuffed him and took him out a pair of side doors. I was glade he wasnt coming back, but yet I knew he was coming back...in 13 years. But by then we would be gone and we'd never have to see him again. I ran to Edward's arms, letting him hold me.

_We were finally out of this hell...._

**13 years later**

"...Come on Evan, were going to be late to grandma Esme's house for dinner if you don't hurry up!" I yelled upstairs.

Evan was 8 years old now. Today was his birthday and Esme had offered to make him his favorite birthday dinner, sloppy joes. I yelped when Edward's arms came around me.

"Jamie's in the car already, I helped her find her teddy bear." I smiled. For her being six, she never went anywhere without it.

Evan came running down stairs then, Edward caught him with one arm, swinging him around.

"Grandma and Grandpa have been waiting for you." he tickled him than let him go. "Lets head out."

Esme's house was the same as it had been for years. The white house in the middle of no where stood perfect and un changed. Just how I liked it. She was outside already, sitting on her front porch, waiting for Evan and Jamie to come up the steps.

"Happy birthday my dear." Carlisle was behind her, holding a gift. "Come in come in, we have supper ready." When Edward and I reached the steps hand in hand, she embraced us both. "Hello hon."

"Hi Esme." She lead us into her house, and into the kitchen.

Evan's eyes lit up when he saw the counter top covered in covered presents. Jake was leaning against the cabinets with Emmett and Jasper, where Evan was now making conversation. Rosalie and I had become closer over the years. Alice was just the same, of not more hyper for a mother. Amy, Jake's wife approached me as well with their newly born baby girl. They all together had 4 kids. They were all in the back yard with Alice's daughter and Rosalie's 3 kids. Esme and Carlisle had many grand kids.

"Where's Maddie at?" I asked, looking around the kitchen.

"I'm here!" She called from the front door.

Maddie was 19 and attending her first year of college. She came inside followed by a tall stranger.

"Hey sis!" She smiled, then looked at Esme. "Hey mom....dad." Esme and Carlise smiled and hugged her.

"Who's this." He asked.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought my friend Seth." She blushed when he wrapped his arm around her, and handed a small wrapped gift to me.

"This is for Evan." He said in a deep, gentlemanly voice. I thanked him and put it on the counter.

"Who's ready for supper?" Esme asked.

Discussion at the table was quiet for a minute as everyone mouths were full with food. Everyone but Maddie were eating burgers, where as she had discovered the vegetarian life style. I sighed when my eyes scanned the room....nearly 23 chairs were placed around Esme's large dining table. This was my family now, this had been my family for as long as I can remember. Esme was my mother...in a way. Not that I didn't think of my mother almost everyday, but I had grown to accept it. I loved this family...I loved my kids....I loved my husband.

He grabbed my hand under the table, squeezing it gently. He knew I was thinking...he understood. He always understood. Through the first year, he had helped me through so much. He had proposed to me on my 21st birthday. We got married a year later and then had our first child a while later. Edward was filled with joy when he heard we were expecting. He's been the best father imaginable.

We headed out early that night, Evan had a soccer game tomorrow....Jake and his wife were going, along with their kids. Then Maddie and her new found boyfriend were coming. His team was playing against Seattle for the state championships. I tucked them into bed, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Hey mommy?" Jamie asked.

"Yes?"

"How come we only have one grandma and grandpa?" Jamie asked curiously. I gulped and smiled.

"Because your both too special to have two. Instead you have one that spoil you two like crazy."

"Alice spoils us too!" Evan laughed. I nodded and urged them to go to sleep.

I walked into the bedroom, where Edward was already laying on our bed. A soft bed...like the one he use to have in his room at Esme's house.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I purred.

I lept onto the bed where Edward caught me and crushed my lips to his. This was every nights routine. We loved each other passionately and we both showed it.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more."

I felt too passionate to sleep.....

Edward was helping Evan tie his cleats tighter while I helped Jamie into the car seat in the back.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked Evan. He nodded. "You'll win hands down."

"Don't jinx it dad!" He screeched. Edward laughed and ruffled his hair. Evan got inside the back while Edward got inside the drivers seat. He headed towards the local park where the game was being held. He grabbed my hand and held it as he drove.

Their game was close. Evan's team had 9 goals and the other team had 9. It was coming down to seconds. I glanced to my left and watched as Jake shoveled his face with food. But screamed as Evan stole he ball and headed for the other goalie. Amy slapped him and pointed at their bundle of joy in her arms, the baby was fast asleep, but not for long. I looked to my right and saw Jamie cradled in Edward's arms, her thumb in her mouth, her teddy clutched tightly. I leaned my head on his shoulder. The final buzzer rang, and Evan hit the ball into the goal...their team had won.

Edward put Evan up on his shoulders as we walked to the car. He held his trophy in a tight grip, he wasnt gonna let anyone take it.

"Good job kid." Jake ruffled his hair, making Evan scowl. He hated that. I held Jamie on my hip.

I couldnt explain the pride I felt...not only for my son. He had won his team the championships. But for my whole family. I was healing....oh god I was healing. I was better than ever before. All my wounds had been healed.

Edward's hand caught mine, he ran his thumb over a scar that was still there...The memory of how I got that scar faded when I looked into his green eyes. I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Ew." Evan cried on Edward's shoulders. I smiled and waited for the passing car to move forward so we could reach our car.

I glanced at the car a few cars down...a beaten up old Chevy. One older man with brown hair, balding, and gray hairs like I had never seen before. His beard and mustache were scruffy. My eyes met his, and I gasped.

Charlie's face was contorted with a smirk....

* * *

**AN: That's the end of the story!!!!:) DId you like it? Hate it? Did you like the ending?**

**I went to the hot topic New MOON tour! Charlie Bewley and Daniel Cudmore were there. If you want to see pictures, go to myspace(dot)com/xfriggen_ashleyx and add me! I love meeting and talking to new people. I challenged Daniel to who was taller, me or him...he was. Im 6' 1 and hes 6' 6XD It was fun.....**

**I made the first few chapters to a new story....im calling it BRING ME THE HORIZON and it will be out soon:) Email me if you want the summary. Actually email me, I wont do it over a review!**

**But it's gonna be amazing so watch for it. **

**Please review and tell me what you thoughtXD**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:**

For those of you who liked my idea for Bring Me the Horizon, I posted the first 2 chapters up yesterday. If you can, please read and review it....

I wont update the third chapter until my inbox informs me of reviews. I would like everyone's opinion on this story and since its just in the works, I want opinions on future things you may see happening. Dont not review because you think your opinion wont matter...even if you say "I liked it...continue" It would inspire me more to work harder. Everyone's opinion matters to me. I feed of these reviews in order to become a greater writer myself.

If your have been a fan of my wrighting I ensure you, you will fall in love with this upcoming story. Go read it and tell me your thoughts on it:D

Thanks for all of your support, Im so grateful I even have fans of my stories at all.

Read the story and review, it makes me update faster:)

Ashley(:

Link to the story:)

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5542627/1/Bring_me_the_Horizon


End file.
